Conquistándote nuevamente
by MRS Taisho-Potter
Summary: Que harias si depronto una relacion que piensas que es la mejor se derumba por algo que se entromete? Y si despues de que todo se arregla, vuelven a separase por venganza de alguien? Podra el amor vencer todos los obstaculos? InuXKag
1. La Sorpresa

**Conquistándote nuevamente**

**La Sorpresa**

Luego de recibir una llamada telefónica, ella se sentía muy feliz porque por fin su deseo se haría realidad. Talvez. El muchacho de sus sueños, aquel chico de ojos dorados y cabello plateado, que estudiaba política en último año, la había invitado a su baile de graduación.

Ella, Kagome Higurashi, una chica de ojos color chocolate y cabello negro azabache, era muy alegre, bondadosa y juguetona. Tenía veinte años, le faltaban dos años para salir de la universidad y poder ser una gran modelo.

Luego de colgar el teléfono, marcó nuevamente para llamar a su mejor amiga y contarle la noticia.

-¡Sango! – grito eufórica cuando su amiga apenas contestó.

-Kagome, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanta emoción?

-Adivina quién me acaba de llamar para ir al baile de disfraces de los de último.

-No me digas que… ¡¿Inuyasha?!

-¡¡¡Si!!! – Volvió a gritar – Amiga tendrás que ayudarme a buscar el disfraz perfecto.

-Claro, aquí en mi casa tengo algunos, del desfile del año pasado, los llevaré ahora mismo.

-OK, te estaré esperando.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Sango ya estaba en el departamento de Kagome para la "prueba del disfraz". Sango era compañera de Kagome y su mejor amiga. Vivía dos pisos más arriba del departamento de la muchacha y por lo general se las pasaban juntas los fines de semana.

El baile era el viernes, era martes y en Tokio no era fácil conseguir un traje para una ocasión tan precipitada. Sango era un genio por guardar todas esas prendas que habían ocupado en sus presentaciones como modelos.

-Creo que ese es el perfecto para ti, Kagome – Dijo cansada luego de ver a su amiga probarse más de diez disfraces.

-Eso lo dices porque estas cansada – contesto la muchacha cruzando los brazos y mirándose al espejo -, pero a decir verdad, creo que es el mejor... Espero que esto sea una oportunidad para que Inuyasha se quede a mi lado y no se vaya a Kioto.

-¿Cómo que se irá a Kioto? ¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Rin

-¿Rin? – repitió algo asombrada

-¿recuerdas que es la novia de Sesshomaru? Ella me contó que Inuyasha se iría para administrar la empresa de su padre junto con Sesshomaru.

-¿Y por qué tu prima te contó algo así? ¿Sabe que amas a Inuyasha?

-¡No!, ella me cuenta todo lo que pasa al rededor de ella y Sesshomaru, e Inuyasha es uno de los temas.

-------- O --------

-Bien Miroku, ya cumplí con la parte del trato, ahora llama a Sango.

-Mejor mañana, o pasado…

-¡No seas cobarde! – gritó enfadado el alvino lanzándole el teléfono.

-Bueno, está bien…

-------- O --------

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, Sango corrió al comedor donde había dejado su bolso y desesperadamente comenzó a buscar su celular ahí dentro.

-_¿Sango? – preguntó con un hilo de voz._

-Miroku, ¿cómo estás?

-_Bien, gracias, ¿tú?_

-Bien, ¿a qué se debe tu llamada? – a Sango le gustaba Miroku

-_Bueno… es que… te quería invitar al… baile de disfraces._

Sango sonrió, pero se haría la difícil.

-¿Y a que se debe este cambio de actitud?

-_Bueno, con Inuyasha apostamos y teníamos que invitar a la chica más bella de la universidad, a la que más nos gustara. Él invitó a Kagome, y yo… bueno, a ti, porque para mí eres la más bella._

Sango se sonrojó y soltó una risa nerviosa. Luego de contestar con un alegre "Si", colgó el teléfono y corrió a la alcoba de Kagome.

-Kagome, la invitación era una apuesta – Dijo seriamente – y consistía en invitar a la chica más bella de la universidad… ¡¿Sabes que significa eso?!

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Qué Inuyasha cree que soy la más linda!!!!!!!! – Kagome se levantó de su asiendo donde estaba sentada y comenzó a saltar y gritar como loca – pero… ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Miroku, mientras trataba de invitarme al baile – contestó mirando hacia otro lado.

-¡Ajá! – Rió Kagome apuntándola con el dedo – ¡bueno, entonces te toca a ti probarte disfraces!

Sango roló los ojos y riendo comenzó a ensayar los diferentes trajes. Luego de unas horas de reír, conversar y disfrazarse, ya tenía todo lo necesario para el baile y Sango se fue a su apartamento para poder descansar para un día agitado de clases en la universidad. Kagome hizo lo mismo. Después de ordenar un poco la cocina y la sala, se fue a su cuarto y se acostó.

A la mañana siguiente sonó el despertador a las 6:50 AM. Kagome bostezo perezosamente y luego se levantó. Se fue al baño para ducharse, abrió la llave, y se metió. Estuvo en la ducha unos quince minutos y cuando salió, fue a su cuarto y vio su celular, tenía un mensaje de texto de parte de Inuyasha. "_Kagome, paso por ti a las 7:45 para llevarte a la U, Inuyasha". _Sonriendo, dejó el celular encima de su mesa de noche y comenzó a tararear una balada mientras se vestía. Luego de desayunar y terminar de arreglarse, ya estaba lista para irse, aunque faltaban aún diez minutos para que Inuyasha llegara. Se sentó en el gran sofá de cuero negro de la sala y ahí comenzó a recordar el momento en que lo había conocido.

Inuyasha Taisho, el chico de largo cabello plateado y ojos dorados, tenía veintidós años, y Kagome lo conocía desde que iba en el colegio. Un día, hace unos cinco años, ella iba caminando hacia su aula y sin querer había chocado con él. En el momento en que él la miró, con esos irresistibles ojos, Kagome se enamoró. Pero él nunca le dio una oportunidad, hablaban de vez en cuando, pero nada. Cuando Inuyasha se marchó a la universidad, ella se sentía vacía, por dos años, nunca lo vio. Pero cuando entró a la universidad, se enteró que él estudiaba también ahí y eso la alegró nuevamente. No es que fuera una amargada que lloraba todo el día, pero sus pensamientos siempre se desviaban a él. No obstante, cuando estaban ambos en el colegio no era todo flores y gloria, ya que Inuyasha, por ser el más guapo del lugar, era el más popular y el más coqueto, todas estaban a sus pies. Él era manipulador se podría decir, si quería algo, con solo una sonrisa se lo pedía a alguna chica tonta que le gustara y ahí se lo llevaba. Eso la hacía enfurecer de cierto modo, y a veces deseaba no haberlo conocido nunca. Siempre se decía "_OK, desde hoy él se va de mi mente" _o_ "¡Lo odio!, ¡¿por qué no se va de una vez por todas?!" _Pero cada vez que decía eso, Inuyasha la sorprendía diciendo algo tierno por MSN, o veía alguna foto tonta de él y eso la hacía enamorarse más. Estúpido ¿no?

Una bocina la sacó de sus pensamientos, ¡diez minuto ya!, miró por la ventana para comprobar que fuera Inuyasha quién estaba afuera, y así era. Tomó su mochila, puso llave a la puerta y bajó corriendo las escaleras desde el segundo piso. Cuando salió al exterior, vio a Inuyasha apoyado en un hermoso Mercedes negro descapotable, traía puesto una camiseta blanca manga corta que hacía resaltar todos los músculos de su pecho, unos pantalones negros y unos lentes de sol que lo hacía ver muy sexy. Sonrió ampliamente y caminó hacia él. Inuyasha la miró de arriba abajo, Kagome andaba muy provocativa ese día, su falda era bastante corta y su blusa ajustaba perfectamente en su delicado cuerpo. Inuyasha sonrió.

-No crees que eres muy chica para usar ese tipo de ropa – le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, a lo que ella se sonrojó débilmente.

-No empieces – contestó Kagome con una pícara sonrisa – es para la clase de hoy.

-Claro modelito. Te traje algo, – se volteó y del asiento del piloto sacó un lindo oso de peluche color gris – se llama Teddy y quiere que lo cuides – dijo entregándole el osito con una tierna sonrisa.

-Gracias – le devolvió la sonrisa y abrazó el peluche.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos?

-¡Claro! – contestó Kagome alegre. Que tierno era Inuyasha por traerle un osito.

Inuyasha fue del otro lado del auto para abrirle la puerta a Kagome, ella subió, luego él y se fueron a la universidad.

-------- O --------

Ella se encontraba tirada en el pasto, en los jardines de la institución, con los ojos cerrados, descansando un poco, luego de una agotadora mañana. Un perfume varonil la hizo abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, se encontró con el chico que la había llamado la noche anterior mirándola insistentemente. Dio un salto del susto y se alejó un poco de él.

-Hey, tan feo no soy – bromeó

-¡Miroku, me asustaste! – dijo Sango acercándose nuevamente a él.

-¿Cómo está mi bella nena?

-¿Y desde cuando soy tu nena?, no soy tu nena.

-Ay, Sanguito, no te hagas de rogar, se sabes que te amo – Sango se sonrojó, no solo por aquellas palabras, sino porque Miroku se había acercado aún más a ella, tanto que podía sentir su respiración.

-Yo… - balbuceó, pero Miroku la interrumpió tapándole la boca con el dedo índice para que callara, la tomó del mentón y la besó dulcemente, beso que fue correspondido enseguida.

-Sé mi novia – ordenó él rozando sus labios.

-Claro – contestó Sango aún sonrojada.

-------- O --------

-¡¡¡¡¡Ah!!!!! – Gritó Kagome – no es una broma ¿verdad? – preguntó emocionada.

-No, me lo dijo en el almuerzo, desde hoy, Miroku y yo estamos juntos.

Kagome volvió a gritar y abrazó a su amiga con fuerza. Estaba muy feliz por ella. Al igual que con Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango se conocían hace bastante tiempo, siempre habían sido amigos, buenos amigos y ahora eran novios.

-Cambiando de tema, Inuyasha fue por ti esta mañana…

-Ah, si… - contestó Kagome con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – parece que la universidad lo hizo madurar, y ya no es un mujeriego… - no puedo completar la frase por que Sango la interrumpió.

-Amiga, no te confíes demasiado, no quiero que salgas sufriendo al final.

-No pasa nada, Sango. Él cambió, te lo puedo asegurar.

-------- O --------

Al día siguiente, Inuyasha también fue por ella en la mañana para ir a la universidad, pero esta vez la sorprendió con una rosa roja. Inuyasha en verdad había cambiado y era muy romántico.

Aquella noche, Kagome estaba recostada en su sofá, muy ociosamente, con la cabeza colgando y mirando las estrellas. Llevaba así bastante tiempo, estaba agotadísima por el día en la universidad. Todo estaba en silencio, todas las luces apagadas y milagrosamente los perros del vecindario estaban muy tranquilos. En ese momento, su celular comenzó a sonar, los sacó del bolsillo, vio quién era, sonrió y contestó.

-¿Aló? – dijo con voz coqueta.

_-¿Cómo está la chica más bella?_ – preguntó Inuyasha con voz seductora. Kagome sonrió.

-Bien ¿y tú?

_-Bien… ¿qué haces? – _volvió a preguntar.

-Miro las estrellas acostada en el sillón – la verdad era que no tenía nada mejor que hacer - ¿y tú?

-_Curiosamente, lo mismo – _contestó Inuyasha con flojera – _paso por ti mañana…_

-Hem… no iré en la mañana a la U, tenemos una presentación en el centro y volveremos después del almuerzo…

_-OH – _dijo con tristeza – ¿_entonces nos veremos en la fiesta?_

-Si…

-_Te iré a buscar a las ocho… Y dime ¿de qué irás vestida? – _volvió a usar su voz sexy.

-Eso es sorpresa – contestó Kagome con el mismo tono. Se levantó del asiento, abrió el ventanal y salió a su balcón – Lo que te aseguro es que no iré como una perra.

_-¿Literalmente?_

-Ambos sentidos – Inuyasha rió y ella lo acompañó.

_-Bueno, pequeña, ya es tarde, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, yo haré lo mismo._

-OK, que sueñes con los ángeles, Inuyasha.

_-Claro, Kagome – _cada vez que él pronunciaba su nombre, lo hacía de una forma tan suave y dulce, que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza – _Soñaré contigo._

_-_Un beso, chao. – se despidió Kagome sonriendo.

_-Chao, linda._

Kagome le lanzó un beso por el teléfono y colgó. Se quedó unos minutos más ahí y luego le hizo caso a Inuyasha, se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Sango y Kagome se fueron juntas hasta el centro de Tokio, al centro comercial donde se haría el desfile de modelaje. Diez y media de la mañana, todas las chicas estaban listas para el evento, excepto Kagome, que todavía se estaba maquillando. Sentada frente al espejo, llevaba puesto un vestido color dorado, con escote bien pronunciado, y que bastante corto. Cuando estaba dando los toques finales a su maquillaje, con una sombra de ojos dorada que combinaba perfecto con su vestido, alguien tocó la puerta y entró sin su permiso.

-Te estamos esperando – dijo Kikyo con antipatía – no te pongas tanto maquillaje que pareces una puta.

-No como tú, Kikyo – repuso Kagome lanzándole una mirada asesina. Se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia la puerta. Le dio un codazo a Kikyo y salió de allí.

Kagome y Kikyo habían sido enemigas desde el primer día en la universidad. Ambas eran las mejores en clase. Cada vez que Kagome quería algo, Kikyo lo conseguía primero o si lo tenía, se lo quitaba. Cuando una hacía algún trabajo, informe, por ejemplo, la otra llegaba con otro mejor y la dejaba humillada ante todos. Para ellas, no había día que se llevaran bien, que no le hicieran una broma a la otra o que simplemente estuvieran sentadas en la misma mesa sin pelearse.

Llegó al lado de Sango y el resto de sus compañeras, les sonrió con inocencia y tomó su lugar para desfilar. El evento duró aproximadamente una hora. Había muchos fotógrafos y la más proclamada era Kagome. Ella frecuentemente era llamada para sesiones fotográficas para portadas de revistas, o para los desfiles de avances de temporada. Para tener tan poca edad, era muy popular como modelo.

Al escuchar los muchos aplausos frente su última aparición, Kagome hizo un gesto presumido para Kikyo y se fue a su camarín. El desfile había sido todo un éxito y muchos representantes de las más grandes compañías querían incorporarla como modelo estrella para presentar las nuevas tendencias. Dejó en la mesa un gran lote de tarjetas de representación y fue hacia el perchero para cambiarse el atuendo. Veinte minutos después ya estaban rumbo a la universidad y al llegar a ésta fueron hacia la sala de clases. Todas tomaron asiento y Kagome comenzó a revisar las tarjetas.

-Chicas – comenzó la profesora – las felicito por el gran desfile… Kagome guarda eso por favor.

-OH, lo siento profe – se disculpó y mirando con triunfo a Kikyo – solo estaba viendo cuantas compañías quieren que modele para ellos – Kikyo la miró con odio.

-_Ya me las pagarás maldita_ – pensó.

-Bueno, las dejo libre por hoy, pueden irse.

Tras gritar un fuerte "¡¡eh!!", todas tomaron sus cosas y salieron del salón. Kagome quería encontrar a Inuyasha antes de irse a su casa y junto con Sango se dirigieron al edificio del frente para buscarlo y a Miroku. Para la mala suerte de Kagome, Inuyasha estaba dando su última charla para alumnos que entrarían el siguiente año a la universidad y le había dicho a Miroku que le dijera que sentía no poder verla hasta la noche. Kagome se sonrió a Miroku en forma de agradecimiento y luego se fue, dejando a la pareja sola. Se dirigió a la parada del autobús y poder irse a casa.

Llegó a su hogar poco después de las dos de la tarde, tenía hambre, por lo que preparó algo de comer y se sentó en la mesa a almorzar. Cuando terminó, limpió un poco y luego se sentó en el gran sofá y ahí comenzó a ver una novela romántica. Al marcar el reloj las siete de la tarde, Kagome comenzó a arreglarse. Se colocó un vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla, unas pantys rosas, unos zapatos negros con taco y una capa roja. Ese era el toque del disfraz, era la autentica caperucita roja. Sonrió al mirarse al espejo, parecía una niña. Se maquilló un poco y ya estaba lista.

La bocina del auto de Inuyasha sonó. Miró por la ventana y él la saludó con la mano desde su auto. Bajó lentamente la escala para no arruinar el traje y salió del edificio. Inuyasha estaba parado frente a su auto, vestido de pirata. Llevaba unas botas cafés, una larga chaqueta y pantalones del mismo color. Tenía un garro pirata y un parche en el ojo. Kagome soltó una carcajada al verlo, se veía tan divertido con el parche. Se acercó a él y éste le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le abrió la puerta y ella subió.

-Oye, no me gustan los lobos, pero me hubieras dicho que venías vestida así, y me habría vestido de uno para poder comerte – Bromeó Inuyasha mientras viajaban. Kagome sonrió mientras miraba por la ventanilla – Aunque igual lo haré.

-¡Inuyasha! – exclamó Kagome divertida mientras volteaba para mirarlo.

-Ay, si sabes que… OH, mira, ya llegamos – dijo cambiando rápidamente de tema al estacionarse.

Inuyasha salió del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta a su acompañante. Le estiró la mano y ella sonriendo se la tomó. Entraron a un gran salón, donde habían muchas personas, todas con trajes muy exóticos, todos bailando y pasándolo bien.

-¿Quieres beber algo? – preguntó Inuyasha ya dentro.

-Claro – contestó ella. Inuyasha la llevó hasta el bar para pedir un trago.

Ahí estaban Miroku y Sango, muy entretenidos conversando. Sango estaba vestida de Gatubela y Miroku de cantante de Rock. Se acercaron a ellos y los saludaron amistosamente. Inuyasha pidió dos Martinis y le dio uno a Kagome. Rieron con sus amigos bastante rato, mientras bebían el trago. Al terminarlo, Kagome se sentía animada, como una niña pequeña al recibir un juguete nuevo.

-Bailemos – le pidió a Inuyasha, quién cedió sin pretexto.

La muchacha tiró de él hasta el centro de la pista y comenzaron a bailar. La música estaba bien prendida y cada vez Inuyasha la iba acercando más a él. Le dio un giro a Kagome y ella al hacerlo vio a Kikyo bailando como con cinco hombres alrededor. Roló los ojos, esa perra llegaba a todas las fiestas que existieran. No le dio importancia, ella estaba con Inuyasha y la maldita de Kikyo no le iba a arruinar la noche. La música cambió, el DJ puso una canción lenta, Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha por el cuello y él a ella por la cintura. La canción era muy romántica, Inuyasha corrió un mechón de cabello del rostro de la muchacha y le acarició la mejilla. Kagome se sonrojó y miró nerviosa hacia abajo, pero él la tomó del mentón, poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de ella y muy suavemente la besó. El beso fue tomando energía cada vez más. Kagome jugueteaba con el cabello del la nuca del chico, mientras él la abrazaban con más fuerza. Al separarse, con los labios rojos e hinchados, ambos le sonrieron al otro, pero no dijeron nada. Siguieron bailando un rato más.

-Tengo sed – dijo Kagome, luego de unos minutos - ¿vamos a tomar algo?

-Bueno, preciosa – le contestó robándole un beso.

Riendo, se dirigieron a donde horas antes habían estado conversando con sus amigos.

-Espérame aquí – propuso Kagome indicándole que se sentara en un sillón negro – yo vuelvo enseguida.

La chica se dirigió al bar para pedir otro trago. Quien estaba atendiendo era un compañero de Inuyasha, quien al reconocerla sonrió.

-¡Wow! Al fin conozco a la gran Kagome Higurashi – declaró el muchacho – soy Kouga, encantado de conocerte.

-Gracias – contestó ella sonriente – igualmente.

-Dime, en que puedo servirte.

-Dos Martinis simples por favor – Kouga sonrió y se dio vuelta para ir a buscar la botella. Volteó nuevamente, quedando frente a ella mientras servía las bebidas.

-Y cuéntame, ¿no te aburres con el estúpido de Inuyasha? – preguntó divertido.

-No, para nada – respondió sonriendo – la pasamos bien.

Kouga levantó la vista y algo captó su atención, hizo un gesto de desaprobación y volviendo a mirar a Kagome dijo:

-Será mejor que no vuelvas allá – Kouga había cambiado su tono divertido a uno serio.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó con interés.

Kouga miró hacia otro lado y ella enarcó una ceja. ¿A qué se refería? Kagome volteó hacia Inuyasha y al hacerlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Inuyasha… ¡Inuyasha estaba besando a Kikyo!


	2. Vacaciones

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews, me encanta que les haya gustado el fic, aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

**Vacaciones**

Gruesas lágrimas corrían por su rostro. Después de todo, el imbécil de Inuyasha no había cambiado nada; Sango tenía razón. ¿Por qué confió tanto en él? Se sentía estúpida. ¿Cómo había sido tan ingenua? ¿Cómo creyó todas las cosas que él le dijo? Y ahora Inuyasha besaba a su enemiga. No soportaba verlos, volteó para mirar a Kouga y secó sus lágrimas.

-Me voy – dijo triste y enojada – si pregunta por mí, por favor dile que no me busque más.

Kouga asintió con la cabeza y Kagome salió de ahí. Caminó hasta la parada del auto bus, por suerte tenía algo de dinero en el bolsillo, que le alcanzaba para llegar a casa. Se quitó la capa roja, para no llamar tanto la atención en el bus, ya que el vestido era normal.

-------- O --------

Inuyasha miró hacia el bar, donde Kouga lo observaba con reproche. ¿Por qué había besado a Kikyo? Buscó a Kagome con la mirada, pero no la vio. ¿Dónde estaba? Confundido por lo que acababa de hacer y la desaparición de su acompañante, caminó hacia Kouga para resolver sus dudas.

-¿Qué pasó con Kagome? – le preguntó al muchacho de ojos azules - ¿Dónde está?

-¿Y te preguntas que pasó? Inuyasha no te hagas el idiota, sabes muy bien lo que pasó y Kagome se molestó por eso.

-¿Se fue? – volvió a interrogar.

-Si, y dijo que no la siguieras – respondió Kouga enojado.

Inuyasha enarcó una ceja y sin prestarle mucha atención a lo último que había dicho Kouga, volteó para ir por Kagome. Estaba a unos metros de la puerta cuando Sango se puso frente a él para detenerlo, con una expresión molesta.

-Sango, déjame pasar, debo ir a buscar a Kagome – habló lo más tranquilo que pudo.

-Ya oíste a Kouga, ella no quiere que la busques – Inuyasha estaba por interrumpirla, pero Sango no lo dejó – No vayas a darle falsas excusas, Inuyasha, no le digas que no quisiste hacerlo, porque tú y yo sabemos muy bien que eso no es verdad. No la hagas sufrir más. Es lo mejor para ella.

Inuyasha miró frustrado el suelo y asintió débilmente con la cabeza. Volteó y se fue a su asiento.

-_Idiota – _pensó - _¿Por qué demonios besé a Kikyo?_

-------- O --------

Llegó a su casa muy cansada. Abrió la puerta del edificio enojada, sin saludar, ni mirar a Jakotsu, el conserje y subió ruidosamente la escala. Tras un fuerte portazo, tiró la capa roja encima de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación. Boca arriba se acostó en su cama. Estaba destrozada, tapó su rostro con la almohada y gritó lo más fuerte que pudo. Odiaba a Inuyasha, odiaba a Kikyo y odiaba el momento en que los había conocido.

La luz estaba apagada, todo el departamento oscuro y la única luz que había era la de su celular que no paraba de sonar. Seguramente Inuyasha la estaba llamando, pero no le prestó atención.

-------- O --------

-Gracias por traerme amor, mañana nos vemos – se despidió Sango.

-Bueno, dale un abrazo a Kagome de mi parte – dijo Miroku antes de poner en marcha su auto e irse.

Sango volteó y se dirigió a la entrada de la edificación. Dentro, fue con Jakotsu.

-Disculpa Jakotsu – trató de ser lo más amable posible, ya que eran más de las dos de la mañana y no quería molestarlo - ¿Kagome volvió ya?

-La señorita Higurashi llegó hace más o menos veinte minutos. Estaba muy molesta, dio un gran portazo.

-Me disculpo por eso, no tuvo una buena noche.

-No es nada – repuso el conserje.

-Buenas noches Jakotsu, gracias.

-Buenas noches, señorita.

Sango subió la escala y fue directamente al departamento número 12, el hogar de Kagome. Tocó el timbre, pero nadie contestó. Sango conocía a Kagome y era obvio que luego de una fiesta así o una desilusión como la que había vivido no se dormiría al tiro. Tocó nuevamente el timbre.

-¡Kagome abre, soy yo, Sango! – gritó para que donde quiera que estuviera Kagome en el apartamento la escuchara. Ésta no tardó en abrir la puerta.

-Anda, dilo – dijo molesta desde la puerta, su amiga la miró extrañada – "te lo dije"

-No vine a regañarte, vine a apoyarte – Kagome miró con tristeza hacia abajo - ¿puedo pasar?

Kagome asintió y se apartó de la puerta. Se sentó en el sillón, junto con su amiga.

-¿No se como fui tan estúpida? – dijo mirando el cielo – es culpa mía que esté así.

-No te culpes, él fue el tonto por cambiarte por la zorra de Kikyo.

-Bueno, basta de sufrir – exclamó Kagome levantándose decididamente, aunque aún enojada – tengo veinte años, una gran carrera y cualquier hombre cae a mis pies. Iré a visitar a mi familia a la playa y seguramente me quedaré un tiempo por allá, siempre encuentro algún chico lindo con quien salir. No voy a dejar que el torpe de Inuyasha me arruine la vida. Desde hoy, su nombre no saldrá más de mi boca – Kagome se dirigió a su alcoba y volvió enseguida con Teddy - ¿Puedes devolvérselo? No lo quiero.

-Si. Me enorgulleces amiga, me encanta tu actitud. Yo le entregaré el peluche a… – Kagome le hizo un gesto para que no dijera su nombre – él.

-Gracias – dijo con una falsa sonrisa. No sería fácil olvidarse de Inuyasha, pero esta vez iba a poner todo de sí para conseguirlo – ah, y Kikyo me las va a pagar.

La siguiente semana era la última de clases y Kagome tenía el plan perfecto para humillar a Kikyo por lo que había hecho. El lunes por la mañana fotocopió cien veces una foto de su enemiga de cuando tenía doce años, tenía frenos, lentes ultra nerd y dos coletas mal hechas. En la parte de abajo tenía escrito _"El pasado oscuro de Kikyo" _con unas grandes letras amarillas. Pegó las fotos por toda la cafetería y colgó una mucho más grande en la puerta. Pero eso no era todo, sino que su casillero lo había llenado de mermelada verde. No le importaba si la castigaban o suspendían, ya que ese sería el último día del año que iría a la universidad, para irse a la playa, a ver a su familia. Sé que parece una niñita mal criada, pero no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

Entró al salón por la mañana con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro. Miró a Kikyo con desprecio, quien no sospechaba nada de la broma que le esperaba, y se sentó en su puesto. La mañana fue algo aburrida, ya habían puesto todas las notas y no tenían mucho que hacer. El timbre del almuerzo sonó, volvió a embocar una malvada sonrisa y miró con desdén a su enemiga.

-¿Qué estás tramando? – preguntó Sango al ver la perversa expresión en su rostro.

-Ya lo verás, amiga, ya lo verás – contestó Kagome levantándose de su asiento.

Kagome no podía esperar a ver la cara de Kikyo cuando viera sus fotos de tontita. Llegó a la cafetería feliz, todo el mundo reía y miraba las fotos. Kikyo por ser una perra y acostarse con cualquiera, todos la conocían y ahora más.

-¿Tu planeaste esto? – Cuestionó Sango divertida.

-Y espera a ver lo que hice con su casillero – respondió riendo mientras miraba las fotos – parece que la gran Kikyo ya tocó fondo.

-Que mala eres – Sango reía como loca.

-Se lo merece, por arruinarme la mejor noche de mi vida – afirmó Kagome seria.

Kikyo entró a la cafetería horrorizada. Al verla, todos comenzaron a apuntarla y a reír más fuerte. Se tapó la cara y una lágrima salió de su muy maquillado ojo. Salió corriendo del lugar y fue hacia su casillero para buscar sus cosas e irse.

-Vamos, quiero ver esto – dijo Kagome mientras tironeaba del brazo de su amiga para seguir a Kikyo.

La siguieron hasta los lockers y fingieron buscar algo en el de Sango, que estaba más lejos. Kikyo abrió la puerta de la castilla y seis kilos de mermelada verde le cayeron encima. Todo los que estaban ahí presente comenzaron a reír. Kikyo nuevamente salió corriendo de ahí, llorando más que nunca. Kagome reía a carcajadas.

-Creo que te pasaste – opinó una voz ronca detrás de ella. Kagome volteó.

-¿Y tú crees que me interesa lo que pienses? – Preguntó cruzándose de brazos enojada al ver a Inuyasha – agradece que no hice nada en contra tuyo. ¿Por qué no vas a consolarla? Te gusta hacerlo.

-Toma – dijo devolviéndole el oso gris que le había regalado.

-No lo quiero, no quiero nada de ti. No me llames, no me mandes correos, no me vayas a buscar a mi casa, nada ¿entendido?

-Kagome, yo… - ella lo interrumpió.

-Cállate – Inuyasha aún tenía tendido el oso en sus manos – OK, gracias – comentó con sarcasmo - ¿contento? ¡Ahora no me hables más!

Kagome volteó y se alejó. Inuyasha golpeó el casillero y se fue en dirección contraria. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota como para perder a la chica más bella de la universidad y a la que realmente amaba? Sí, la amaba. Siempre la había amado, pero jamás se lo dijo. Y ahora había cometido el mayor error de su vida: traicionarla cuando lo suyo estaba comenzando.

Kagome se acercó al basurero y volteó para mirar a Inuyasha, quién iba caminando hacia el otro lado. Éste giró la cabeza y ella mirándolo seria directamente a los ojos, arrojó a Teddy en el bote de basura. Inuyasha viró completamente su cuerpo, con las manos hechas puño, apretó la mandíbula y dio un gran portazo al entrar a la cafetería. Kagome lo imitó. Salió del edificio junto con Sango y tratando de ocultar su enojo por el encuentro con Inuyasha con una sonrisa miró a su amiga.

-Bueno Sango, será mejor que me vaya antes de que descubran que fui yo – dijo mirando para todos lados -. Además, tengo que hacer maletas.

-¿Cuándo volverás? – cuestionó su amiga con interés.

-No lo sé. Talvez venga unos días a finales de Julio y luego me iré de nuevo. Es verano, la playa me llama y los chicos también – embocó una traviesa sonrisa y continuó – deberías ir unas semanas a visitarnos, sé que lo pasaremos bien.

-Claro. Nos vemos pronto, amiga – expresó Sango y luego la abrazó.

-Nos vemos.

Kagome salió de la universidad y se dirigió a la parada del autobús. Se fue a su casa con una mirada de triunfo, había conseguido la venganza y ahora que Inuyasha estaba enojado no la iba a molestar más o eso pensaba. Llegó a su apartamento y con una radiante sonrisa saludó a Jakotsu antes de subir la escala. Una hora más tarde ya estaba en el avión rumbo a su antiguo hogar. Cuando era pequeña vivía en Shimoda con su familia, pero tras el divorcio de sus padres, cuando tenía trece años, se fue con su padre a vivir a Tokio y estudió en la secundaria Tenseiga, donde conoció a Inuyasha. Su padre murió cuando tenía dieciocho, su madre quería que volviera a con ella a su antigua cuidad, pero había entrado a la mejor universidad del país y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad. Desde esa edad vivía sola en Tokio. Aunque su prima Rin y sus tíos tenían su hogar del otro lado de la cuidad y por lo general se veían seguido.

Llegó a Shimoda a las seis de la tarde, su madre y su hermanito pequeño la esperaban en el aeropuerto. Los abrazó fuertemente al verlos, no los visitaba desde Navidad y los extrañaba. Se fueron a su casa en el auto de la señora Higurashi, mientras Souta, su hermano, le contaba todo lo que había hecho en esos siete meses, como estaba con los estudios o cosas por el estilo. La madre de Kagome apagó el motor cuando estaban frente a la mansión Higurashi, una casa color blanco, de techo oscuro y grandes jardines. Kagome salió del auto emocionada, amaba esa casa, además por la parte trasera podía llegar a la playa sin tener que traspasar ninguna calle. El abuelo salió a recibirlos, Kagome corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-¿Cómo estás abuelo? Te extrañé – dijo alegre.

-Bien hija, también te extrañamos. Vamos pasa – contestó el abuelo invitándola a entrar.

Kagome volteó hacia el auto, Souta estaba tratando de tomar una de las maletas que traía la chica con dificultad. Kagome era modelo y prácticamente había traído todo su armario. Sonrió y fue a ayudar a su hermano. Luego entró a la casa, fue a su habitación y desempacó. Después de cenar, salió al balcón de su cuarto para mirar las estrellas. Le encantaba verlas, dondequiera que estuviera y ahí en Shimoda se veían mucho mejor. Su celular comenzó a sonar en el bolsillo, lo sacó para contestar.

-_Kagome, ¿cómo llegaste?_ – preguntó Sango del otro lado del teléfono

-Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

-_Excelente. Mira te llamaba por lo siguiente_ – continuó con una voz más seria – _Inuyasha está destrozado, me persiguió todo el día para que le dijera donde estabas…_

-No le contaste, ¿cierto?

-_Mm… no, pero es un verdadero desastre, yo creo que deberías…_

-No me pidas que lo perdone o que hable con él, porque no lo voy a hacer – la interrumpió algo molesta – esta vez si se pasó de mujeriego y no puedo disculparlo.

-_Está realmente arrepentido._

-Dime Sango, ¿Cuánto te pagó para que me dijeras esto? ¿Estás de su lado ahora? – Kagome ahora estaba verdaderamente enojada por la traición de su amiga.

-_¡No!, ¡solo te digo lo que veo!_ – dijo Sango un poco alterada - _¿Crees que me gusta ver a una amiga sufrir? Kagome estoy de tu lado, siempre estoy de tu lado._

-Bueno, no importa. No quiero hablar de él… y cuéntame – habló cambiando su tono a uno divertido - ¿cómo está Kikyo? ¿Logró sacarse la mermelada de su asqueroso pelo?

-_No lo sé, se fue luego se la broma._

-OH, bueno. Ya Sango, me voy a dormir, quiero estar descansada para conquistar mañana – dijo Kagome riendo

-_¡Ja!, bueno que te vaya bien. Chao_

-Chao, ¡cuídate! – Kagome colgó y entró a la casa para dormir.

Al día siguiente se levantó muy temprano; después del desayuno, la muchacha salió a las calles de Shimoda para buscar a sus viejos amigos. Era muy querida en la cuidad, por lo general pasaba un mes del verano en ese lugar y todos los años conocía gente nueva. Un rato después de haber salido ya estaba con cuatro de sus amigas, Ayame, Kanna, Kagura y Tsubaki, con quienes se fue a la playa.

-Cuéntanos Kagome – comenzó Ayame al llegar a la playa - ¿tienes novio?

-_¡Genial! Tenían que preguntar eso _– pensó –. Mm… no – contestó con una pizca de tristeza.

-Fue mala pregunta ¿cierto?

-Mm un poco – Kagome hizo un gesto de dolor.

-OH, perdona, no quise… - se disculpó Ayame dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Descuida, ya no importa, al fin y al cabo, nunca empezamos.

-Déjame adivinar – habló Kanna con serenidad – te engañó en la primera cita.

-Si, eres increíble Kanna… ¿Saben?, no quiero hablar del tema, mejor divirtámonos en la playa.

-------- O --------

-¿Crees que funcione, Sesshomaru? – preguntó Inuyasha a su hermano mayor.

-No te lo aseguro, pero pasarán tiempo juntos ¿no? – contestó con sabiduría.

-Si. Avísame como reacciona – pidió al cerrar la puerta del automóvil.

-Cuenta con ello.

-------- O --------

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la llegada de Kagome a Shimoda. La muchacha salía casi todas las noches con sus amigas a bailar o a divertirse en la playa. Sango había llegado hace dos días, junto con Miroku.

-Rin llega esta noche – les contó la señora Higurashi en el desayuno.

-Ah, que bien. ¿Y viene con Sesshomaru? – preguntó Sango mirando de reojo a Kagome para comprobar que no estuviera enojada con él por ser hermano de Inuyasha. Por suerte no estaba, ni siquiera prestaba atención, ya que estaba mirando por la ventana a unos chicos que hacían surf en la playa – Kagome, ¿te da gusto? – ella volteó al escuchar su nombre.

-¿Qué? – dijo distraída.

-Kagome, ¿qué pasa contigo? – le cuestionó su madre algo molesta al ver que no los atendía por mirar a esos chicos – estás muy distinta desde que llegaste. Podrías escoger a uno ¡pareces una babosa por andar con todos esos muchachos!

-¡¿Y para qué quieres que haga eso mamá?! – Contestó enojada – ¡si le das confianza a uno, te rompe el corazón en mil pedazos en la primera cita! – una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, era obvio que aún no podía olvidar a Inuyasha - No quiero tener algo formal, ¡no!

Y dio un gran portazo al salir por la cocina a la playa. La verdad es que Kagome estaba tratando de distraerse con los muchachos que conocía en la playa para olvidarse de lo sucedido con Inuyasha, aunque no le funcionaba muy bien. Ninguno de los chicos de ahí eran como él, nadie había hecho que su corazón latiera a gran ritmo al pronunciar su nombre, nadie la había hecho sonrojarse cuando la besaban en la mejilla, nadie hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago, nadie.

-------- O --------

-Me perdí de algo ¿cierto? – le preguntó la señora Higurashi a la pareja, quienes asintieron - ¿qué sucedió? ¿Quién hizo que Kagome esté así?

-Inuyasha – contestó Miroku – el hermano de Sesshomaru.

-Kagome lo ama de hace años – siguió Sango – desde que iban en la secundaria. Él la invitó a su graduación y ella fue gustosa. Lo cierto es que todos pensamos que ahí iba a comenzar algo, pero luego de besar a Kagome en la fiesta, Inuyasha besó a Kikyo, su enemiga.

-------- O --------

-¡Kouga! – Exclamó sorprendida - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Kagome! Vine a ver a mi novia – contestó alegre.

-¡¿Novia?! ¡¿Tu novia vive aquí?! Debo conocerla…

-Seguramente – Kouga miró hacía atrás de Kagome – ahí viene.

Kagome volteó y se encontró con Ayame.

-¿Ayame? ¿Eres novia de Kouga? – preguntó feliz mientras ella asentía – Wow, que pequeño es el mundo.

-¡Kagome! – Gritó su madre desde la casa - ¡ven!

-Genial – dijo con fastidio – seguramente me dará otro sermón. Nos vemos muchachos.

-Nos vemos – repitieron Kouga y Ayame al mismo tiempo.

Kagome se dirigió a su casa y entró por la puerta trasera. Vio un par de maletas y con extrañeza fue hacia la sala. Recordarán que mientras desayunaban no estaba oyendo lo que los demás hablaban y no supo que Rin y Sesshomaru vendrían. Llegó a la sala y los vio.

-¡Hola! – Gritó con alegría mientras se acercaba a abrazarlos - ¿por qué no me contaron que vendrían?

-Si lo hicimos, Kagome – dijo la señora Higurashi.

-OH, lo siento, no escuché.

Sango llegó con una bandeja con unos refrescos y todos se sentaron en la sala a conversar con la recién llegada pareja.

-Tenemos algo que contarles – dijo Rin luego de unos minutos.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Kagome, que era algo impaciente y ansiosa.

-Nos vamos a casar – comunicó Sesshomaru con serenidad.

-¡Que alegría! ¡Felicitaciones! – dijo Sango.

-Gracias Sango – agradeció Rin sinceramente – y Kagome queremos pedirte algo.

-¿Qué? – preguntó con interés.

-Queremos que seas nuestra dama de honor.

-¡Claro que seré su dama de honor! – Exclamó emocionada – te ayudaré con todo. ¡Esta será la mejor boda que haya habido nunca!

-Gracias por aceptar, Kagome – dijo Sesshomaru – junto con el padrino nos ayudarán a organizar todo.

-Obvio, pero ¿quién es el padrino?

-Inuyasha – contestó Rin con una gran sonrisa, cosa que Kagome borró de su rostro.

-¿Inu… Inuyasha es el padrino? – preguntó con tristeza.

* * *

**ME ENCANTA DEJAR LOS CAPITULOS EN SUSPENSO!! NO ME ODIEN PO ESO =D NO SE CUANTO TARDARÉ EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE CAP, PORQUE ENTRO AL COLE ESTA SEMANA Y NO TENDRE MUCHO TIEMPO, AUNQUE HARE TODO LO POSIBLE POR NO DEMORARME TANTO**

**BUENO ESO, UN BESO**

**BYE =d**

**CLICK EN GO!**


	3. Planeando la Boda

**OLA A TODOS NUEVAMENTE!! LES AGRADESCO DE NUEVO POR SUS REVIEWS, ME ENCANTARON.**

**AQUI LES DEJO EL TERCER CAPITULO, Y LES CUENTO QUE LAS COSAS DESDE AQUI SE PONEN MÁS FUERTES. **

**BUENO, OJALAS LES GUSTE... =D**

* * *

Planeando la Boda

-¿Inu… Inuyasha es el padrino? – preguntó con tristeza.

Sintió un golpe en el estómago, ¿acaso el destino no quería que se separara de él? O talvez Inuyasha lo había planeado todo. Pero cómo, Rin nunca haría algo para lastimarla, pero ella no conocía los sentimientos que devoraban su corazón, pudo haberlo hecho.

-Si – contestó Sesshomaru serio al ver que la expresión de Kagome había cambiado - ¿hay algún problema?

Sango, Miroku y la señora Higurashi voltearon a mirarla, sabían lo que estaba pasando por el interior de la muchacha y temían que Kagome rechazara la opción de ser la dama de honor.

-N…no – dijo con un hilo de voz – _si digo que si, pareceré una niña consentida, tendré que soportarlo un tiempo, a fin de cuentas, después de la boda no lo veré más – _pensó - ¿Y cuándo se casan?

-En tres semanas – Rin estaba muy alegre.

-¡¿Tres semanas?! – exclamó Miroku asombrado.

-_Genial, más pronto, mejor._

-Sé que es apresurado, pero no podemos esperar más – Kagome sonrió por el tierno comentario de Sesshomaru.

-Y tendremos que partir pronto para organizarlo todo – continuó Rin – Nosotros volveremos a Kioto pasado mañana y Kagome, podrías ir la otra semana…

-Claro, necesito tiempo para despedirme de mis amigos. Pero dime ¿la boda será en Kioto o en Tokio? – dijo tratando de ocultar su tristeza.

-En Kioto, ¿conoces la cuidad? – Preguntó Sesshomaru, Kagome negó con la cabeza – Bueno, entonces iremos por ti al aeropuerto.

-OK – contestó ella con una falsa sonrisa. Le alegraba que Rin se casara con un hombre tan bueno como Sesshomaru, el problema era su hermano – _pase lo que pase, juro no volver a amar a Inuyasha_ – el timbre sonó, salvada, se paró de rápidamente – yo atiendo – exclamó con entusiasmo corriendo hacia la puerta, tratando de escapar del sentimiento amargo que la invadía por dentro.

Abrió la puerta y fuera estaba Hoyo, un muchacho de cabello castaño y muy lindo.

-Kagome, hay una fiesta en la casa de Ayame ¿quieres ir? – cuestionó con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Claro! – respondió feliz.

-Dile a tus amigos – Kagome asintió y regresó a la sala junto a Hoyo, quien al entrar saludó con la mano.

-Muchachos hay fiesta donde Ayame, Hoyo vino a avisarnos, ¿vamos?

-Pero Kagome, es tarde – comentó la señora Higurashi.

-¿Y? No me voy a perder esta celebración, ¿quién viene con nosotros? – preguntó tomándose de la mano de Hoyo y él la miró de reojo con una pícara sonrisa. Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja, pero nadie se percató de eso.

-Nosotros – contestaron Miroku y Sango a la vez.

-¿Rin, Sesshomaru?

-No, nosotros no, estamos cansados, queremos descansar – respondió Rin amablemente.

-OH, bueno – dijo Kagome con resignación – nos vemos.

Kagome tiró de la mano de Hoyo y salió de la casa. Sango y Miroku los siguieron luego de despedirse de todos.

-------- O --------

La luz apagada, ella estaba aprisionada contra la pared por el musculoso pecho de Sesshomaru mientras lo besaba. Rin jugaba con su cabello, el beso era hambriento y con mucha pasión. Sesshomaru comenzó a besar su cuello y ella suspiró, la agarró de la cintura y poco a poco sus manos fueron bajando.

-Sessh… - dijo Rin en susurro – Sesshomaru le prometí a papá que no lo haríamos hasta el matrimonio…

-No importa – contestó él mientras volvía a besar sus labios.

-Sessh, por favor – continuó tratando de resistirse al beso. Sesshomaru se separó de ella algo molesto, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Está bien – habló serenamente – pero mejor vete a tu habitación, no soporto verte vestida así y no poder hacer nada – Rin traía puesto el pijama, que era un short bien corto y una camiseta con pabilos de seda rosa. Ella le sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla, salió de la habitación y se fue a la de Kagome.

La pareja se había quedado en la mansión Higurashi por esos días. Rin dormía en el cuarto de Kagome, donde habían tres camas, una para ella, otra para Sango y obviamente la de Kagome. Sesshomaru y Miroku se estaban quedando en el cuarto de huéspedes.

El celular del muchacho comenzó a sonar, Sesshomaru se sentó en la cama y contestó.

-¿Qué tal hermanito? – Preguntó burlón - ¿qué tal tu solitaria vida?

-_Ja, ja, que gracioso, estoy bien_ – contestó Inuyasha del otro lado del teléfono – _no des vueltas y cuéntame como reaccionó._

-Bueno, Kagome estaba feliz por el casamiento, pero pude notar algo de rabia y tristeza en su voz cuando le mencionamos que eras el padrino.

-_¡Demonios! Sigue enojada… ¿Y ahora está durmiendo? _

-Emm, no, salió a una fiesta con un chico, Sango y Miroku – respondió Sesshomaru.

-_¡¿qué salió con un chico?! – _Repitió Inuyasha con asombro y enojo – ¿_cómo es posible que haga eso?_

-Hey, por lo que me contaron, Kagome ha estado saliendo casi todas las noches, me parece que es muy querida en este lugar y no solo como amiga.

-_¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Acaso ya tiene novio?_

_-_No se si ese muchacho que vino por ella, Hoyo, es su novio, pero ella lo tomó de la mano cuando se iban.

-¡_GRR! _– Gruñó Inuyasha – _tendré que actuar muy bien para recuperarla._

-Creo que si…

-------- O --------

2:30 A.M. Kagome estaba tan borracha que no podía sostenerse en pie. El hecho que tuviera que volver a ver a Inuyasha y tener que pasar tanto tiempo con él, la había dejado desconcertada, por lo que se había puesto a tomar como loca, sin considerar las consecuencias. Miroku la tomó en brazo y junto a Sango volvieron a la casa. Kagome reía descontroladamente, Miroku la dejó en su cama, besó a Sango y se marchó. Las risas de la muchacha habían hecho que Rin despertara, pero no tardó en callar, ya que con tan solo apoyar la cabeza en la almohada se quedó profundamente dormida.

-¿Desde cuando mi prima toma tanto? – preguntó Rin.

-Desde hoy.

-¿Le disgustó la noticia de la boda?

-No, eso no… - Sango le contó lo que había pasado entre ella e Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha… - dijo Kagome entre sueño.

-¡OH mi Dios! No lo puedo creer.

-Es la verdad, es por eso que está tan triste. Se las ha pasado todo el verano coqueteando con los chicos de aquí para poder olvidarlo, pero creo que no le hace mucho resultado.

-Mm, parece que no – concordó Rin – pero ¿tú crees que…

-No va a dejar de ser tu dama de honor, me dijo que si alguna vez se lo topaba de nuevo, iba a ignorarlo, que no le prestaría atención.

-Pero esta vez pasaran tiempo juntos.

-Si, yo sé que ella aún lo quiere, esta mañana reaccionó con una lágrima cuando lo recordó. Talvez esto haga que se reconcilien, les haría bien a ambos, porque los dos se aman con locura. Aunque Kagome cree que Inuyasha ama a Kikyo.

-Mm… Ojala las cosas se arreglen.

A la mañana siguiente.

-Ay mi cabeza – se quejó Kagome entrando en la cocina para desayunar.

-Eso te pasa por beber mucho – la regañó Sango.

-Ay no molestes, ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pasó anoche – dijo apoyándose en la mesa, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

Rin y Sesshomaru partieron a Kioto al otro día, tal como lo habían dicho. Kagome viajó la semana siguiente, mientras que Sango y Miroku volvieron a Tokio para pasar unos días en sus casas antes de la boda. Tomó el avión a las 9:00 A.M. para viajar a Kioto. Tres horas más tarde llegó a la cuidad, donde se encontraría con Sesshomaru, según lo acordado. Luego de recolectar sus maletas, salió del aeropuerto para buscar a Sesshomaru, no lo encontró, pero vio a un anciano vestido con un traje negro, que tenía un letrero con su nombre.

-¿Señorita Higurashi? – preguntó con una amable sonrisa.

-Si, soy yo.

-Mi nombre es Myoga, soy chofer del señor Taisho – continuó – permítame que le ayude con las maletas.

-Claro, emm… debo ir a buscar los papeles de los pasajes de vuelta a la recepción – dijo Kagome.

-No se preocupe, el señor Taisho está allá encargándose de eso.

-OH, que bien – _Sesshomaru es un gran hombre…_

Myoga guardó las valijas en la maletera del gran auto negro en que irían. Kagome lo observó.

-Iré a buscarlo – manifestó la muchacha, volteándose para entrar de nuevo al aeropuerto.

Se dirigió a la recepción en busca de Sesshomaru, a quien vio de espaldas en el mostrador. A pesar de estar al revés, lo reconoció de inmediato, ya que su cabello plateado lo destacaba de los demás. Pero esta vez, su pelo era corto. Se acercó a él y dijo:

-¡Sessh, te cortaste el cabello! – exclamó con alegría y sorpresa. El joven volteó, pero no era Sesshomaru Taisho, sino que… - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por ti – contestó Inuyasha con naturalidad – Sesshomaru está en una reunión.

-Preferiría irme sola con Myoga – opinó con frustración mirando en cualquier dirección, ya que no podía verlo, se veía tan guapo con el cabello corto, además que su ambarina mirada la perturbaba.

-Bueno pues tendrás que soportarme, porque el auto es mío y no me voy a ir en taxi – habló algo molesto.

Kagome volteó enojada, tenía que ser precisamente él quien iba a buscarla. Llegó junto a Myoga, seguida por Inuyasha.

-¿Sabes qué? – Dijo cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que su busto se levantara – tu vete en el asiento de adelante y yo atrás. No quiero estar junto a ti.

-¡Claro! – gritó enfadado. Kagome abrió la puerta trasera del auto y la cerró de golpe. Inuyasha se tocó la frente irritado, le dijo a Myoga que se fueran y dio el mismo portazo.

-¿Y a cuál hotel me llevarás Myoga? – interrogó ella con una amplia sonrisa, ignorando a Inuyasha.

-Al hotel Shikon, ya están hechas las reservaciones, el señor Taisho ya se encargó de eso.

-OH, que lindo es Sesshomaru… - observó Kagome.

-Se refería a mí - Inuyasha giró la cabeza con molestia – mi inmobiliaria Shikon, aparte de los departamentos, hay una gran cadena de hoteles.

-Que arrogante eres – él enarcó una ceja – "mi inmobiliaria Shikon" – se burló – deja de llamarla como si fuera tuya, porque por lo que sé, sólo eres el abogado.

-Bueno, estás equivocada, soy dueño de la empresa… junto con Sesshomaru.

-Exacto, junto con Sesshomaru. Ves como cambian las cosas si eres humilde – dijo al escuchar la últimas palabras.

Inuyasha volvió a mirar al frente, estaba furioso, Kagome lo había herido al botar a Teddy a la basura y ahora lo humillaba frente a su empleado. Llegaron al hotel Shikon, el botones llevó las maletas a la habitación mientras se registraba. Se hospedó en la habitación número 397 del tercer piso.

Los preparativos comenzaron al día siguiente, primero con la lista de invitados. Había muchas personas convidadas a la ceremonia, toda la familia de Rin y la de Sesshomaru, más muchos amigos y colegas de ambos. Muchas de las invitaciones fueron mandadas por correo, ya que quienes las recibirían estaban en Tokio u otra ciudad de Japón. Los novios, Kagome e Inuyasha se encargaron de entregar personalmente las restantes. El día miércoles, Kagome se levantó muy temprano para ir a repartir cada una de las tarjetas. Myoga la llevó a todos los lugares de la cuidad y el último era en las oficinas de la empresa Bakuryuha, la fábrica que hacía los muebles para los apartamentos Shikon. El chofer estacionó frente al edificio y le abrió la puerta a la joven para que bajara.

-Gracias, vuelvo enseguida – entró en el edificio – Buenos días – saludó al recepcionista – necesito ver a Bankotsu Togashi, por favor.

-------- O --------

-_Señor Bankotsu, hay una señorita que quiere verlo_ – dijo el recepcionista a través del teléfono.

-¿Quién es?

-_La señorita Kagome Higurashi, señor, prima de la prometida del señor Sesshomaru Taisho._

-OK, que venga – Bankotsu colgó y unos minutos después tocaron a la puerta – pase.

El recepcionista abrió la puerta para Kagome, que al ver a Bankotsu sonrió. Éste era un hombre muy guapo, cabello negro, ojos azul profundo y una sonrisa tan sexy que la hizo temblar. Kagome entró en la oficina, el empleado se fue y Bankotsu levantándose de su asiento, caminó hacia ella.

-Encantado de conocerla, señorita Higurashi – dijo con voz seductora, mientras tomaba su mano y le besaba los nudillos. Kagome se sonrojó.

-Por favor, dígame Kagome – pidió amable.

-Claro, Kagome – pronunció su nombre de la misma manera que lo hacía Inuyasha, dulce y suavemente, lo que hizo que su corazón latiera a gran velocidad – tu dime Bankotsu.

Bankotsu la invitó a sentarse.

-Dime, ¿a qué se debe la visita de tan bella dama? – Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Verás, Sesshomaru se casa, me han enviado a darte esto – tomó su bolso, sacó la invitación y se la dio – y requiere también de tus servicios.

-Claro, ¿qué necesita?

-Bueno, una mueblería refinada para la recepción, es decir, las mesas y sillas, con los manteles apropiados para la ocación.

-OH, entiendo, claro que puedo proporcionárselo, pero cuéntame ¿cuándo es la boda?

-Es bastante pronto – contestó algo sonrojada, ya que él no desviaba la vista de sus ojos – el 10 de Agosto.

-Vaya, en dos semanas – dijo mirando el calendario.

-¿Crees puedes tener las mesas para entonces?

-Claro, para Bankotsu Togashi todo es posible – Kagome soltó una risita – déjame tu teléfono para avisarte – volvió a usar su voz sexy. Kagome sonriendo, anotó su teléfono y luego se despidió.

Salió de la oficina y luego del edificio. Subió al auto; mientras viajaban, el celular de Myoga sonó.

-_Myoga, ¿estás con Kagome? –_preguntó Inuyasha del otro lado.

-Si, señor, está aquí.

-_Tráela a la florería "los siete espíritus"._

-Está bien, señor.

Myoga se dirigió a donde el ambarino le había dicho. Al llegar, Inuyasha le abrió la puerta, pero ella lo ignoró. Entró en la florería, donde estaba Rin arreglando un florero. Caminó hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Algo bueno que contar? – preguntó al ver el feliz rostro de Kagome.

-Mm… Bankotsu aceptó proporcionar las mesas, le di mi teléfono para que me avise cuando estarán listas – Inuyasha, que acababa de entrar, la miró de reojo y rolando los ojos volteó molesto para situarse al otro lado de Rin.

-OH, que bien.

El florero que arreglaba Rin era una muestra para como quería los arreglos florales para las mesas de la recepción.

-Kagome, trae las flores que están en la mesa de fondo – ordenó Inuyasha.

-¿Y quién te crees para darme órdenes?

-Si yo quiero puedo darte órdenes – contestó enrabiado acercándose a ella.

-¡No tienes derecho!

-¡Eres tan testaruda!

-¡Y tú un terco arrogante!

-¡Muchachos! – intervino Rin - ¿por qué no paran las peleas por un rato?

-Lo haré si él no me habla.

-¡Tú no me hables!

-¡Muchachos!

Ambos se miraban directamente, fuego había en sus ojos, tan enojados estaban del otro que a tales peleas llegaban, así de estúpidas. Kagome soltó un bufido y furiosa giró para ir a buscar las flores. Los siguientes días, se encargaron del vestido de Rin, el de Kagome. Inuyasha estaba más tranquilo y trataba de no hablar mucho con Kagome para no molestarla, pero de vez en cuando le tiraba un piropo o le regalaba una flor, cosas que ella ignoraba o en el último caso, agradecía de forma sarcástica. Las primas e Inuyasha estaban en la tienda de la modista, para la prueba del vestido. El de Rin era hermoso, blanco, largo, tipo corsé y muy voluptuoso la parte de la falda. Tenía aplicaciones con cintas rosas y lentejuelas. El vestido de Kagome era igual de hermoso, era de color celeste pálido, con capas.

Rin se situó frente al espejo para mirarse. La modista se acercó a ella para ver lo que debían arreglar, mientras Kagome e Inuyasha la observaban.

-Hay un problema aquí – le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome al oído mientras la tomaba por detrás. Ella giró su cara con duda – Se supone que la novia debe ser la más bella de la boda, no la dama de honor.

-Ja, ja, que gracioso – contestó con ironía soltándose de su agarre – no me vas a comprar con esas frases de nuevo.

Kagome se alejó de él para acercarse a la modista y Rin. Luego de dejar la tienda, se dirigieron a la pastelería, para encargar la torta de bodas; después fueron a contratar el banquete y la banda para la fiesta.

Una semana había pasado desde su llegada, Sango y Miroku habían llegado también. Ese día, Kagome estaba en el centro comercial, ya que Bankotsu la había invitado a tomar un café. Lo vería a las cinco de la tarde en el café del segundo piso del lugar, pero había llegado antes, porque quería comprarse algo de maquillaje. Al salir de la tienda, chocó con Inuyasha.

-Genial, tenías que andar por aquí justo hoy – dijo ella con fastidio.

-Oye, nadie me quiere acompañar a ver el traje – pidió amablemente.

-OH, pobrecito – Kagome puso una cara de lastima, que rápidamente cambió a una seria – pero yo tampoco iré porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer – y giró sobre sí para irse, pero Inuyasha la detuvo, tomándola de la muñeca, volteándola nuevamente y abrazándola por la cintura fuertemente, por lo que apenas se podía mover.

-¿Por qué sigues tan enojada conmigo? – Preguntó mirándola a los ojos, ella desvió la vista.

-Suéltame – ordenó

-Dime que me odias y te soltaré.

-Te odio – dijo mirando en cualquier dirección. Si lo hacía de frente, jamás podría decírselo, porque vería la mentira en esas dos palabras.

-Mírame, sino no te creeré… ¡Mírame! – Kagome no pudo no mirarlo, pero no dijo nada – Kagome, dime lo que en verdad sientes por mi.

Ella no pronunció ni una palabra, aunque no desvió la mirada de la de Inuyasha. Luego de unos segundos, resignado de que ella no hablaba, la soltó, sin dejar de verla. Kagome salió de su hechizo y sin despedirse, se fue rumbo al café. ¿Por qué quería que le dijera eso? De igual manera, no habría sabido responderle. Su corazón estaba dividido. Una parte de ella aún lo amaba, le gustaba que le diera flores y le dijera cosas, pero la otra parte no podía perdonarlo.

-_Él quiere a Kikyo, no a mí, solo juega conmigo y no caeré de nuevo. –_ pensaba mientras caminaba hacia el café. Escuchó la voz de Bankotsu llamarla, levantó la mirada y con una sonrisa forzada fue hacia él.

* * *

**UNA ACLARACIÓN, INUYASHA NO QUIERE A KIKYO, PERO KAGOME LO PIENSA PORQUE ÉL LA RETÓ CUANDO LE HIZO LA BROMA. **

**ESPERO PORDER SUBIR UN CAPITULO POR SEMANA, SI ES QUE EL TIEMPO ME ACOMPAÑA.**

**BUENO ESO, GRACIAS DENUEVO POR TODO**

**BESOS, BYE!!**

**PD: CLICK EN GO! XD**


	4. Llega el gran día

**Ola weno aqui les dejo el cuarto cap. ojala les guste xD

* * *

**

Llega el gran día

Tres días más tarde, los padres de Rin llegaron, al igual que la familia de Kagome que vivía en Shimoda. Estaba todo preparado para el gran día, las flores compradas, las mesas de la fiesta listas – Bankotsu se encargó de eso – y los vestidos arreglados. Faltaban cinco días para la boda, la despedida de solteros era en dos y la harían, la de Rin en el club del hotel Shikon, donde la mayoría se hospedaba, y por otro lado, la de Sesshomaru sería en un bar del otro lado de la cuidad. Inuyasha seguía con sus planes de conquistar a Kagome. Cada mañana, la muchacha se encontraba con un ramo de rosas en su puerta, acompañada con una nota escrita por la hermosa caligrafía del chico. Al abrir la puerta esa mañana, se encontró con un ramo de rosas azules, eran muy hermosas, por lo que las tomó y las puso en el florero donde tenía las demás. Tomó la nota y leyó:

_Aún sin sentido, sin razón ni pensamiento, aún sin saber_

_por qué te amo o por qué te pienso... pero sé que existes, y que eres mi sueño._

_Abrázame fuerte, para que pueda sentir lo que es la pasión en tus brazos y la felicidad de tus labios,_

_mírame profundo, para que mirándote me enamores y con una caricia te entregue mi vida. _

_Calor de besos, camino de luz, promesa eterna de amor, tú y yo.... para gritar de amor y callar en la pasión._

_Le pondré nombre a cada uno de tus besos, a cada caricia, a cada palabra,_

_a cada mirada, así no podré olvidarte, aunque te vayas y no recuerde tu amor_

_Inuyasha._

Kagome sonrió con tristeza, si tan solo fuera cierto. Si Kikyo no se hubiera interpuesto entre ellos, talvez ahora estaría felizmente besando los cálidos labios de Inuyasha. Pero eso no iba a pasar, había jurado no amarlo más ¿no? No podía pensar en besarlo, no podía.

Salió de la habitación algo apurada, se le había hecho tarde por estar pensando en Inuyasha y debía ver a Rin y Sango en el vestíbulo en un minuto. Irían a desayunar y comprobar los últimos detalles para la boda. Llegó junto a ellas con una sonrisa inocente, para que no la regañaran, por suerte no lo hicieron. Fueron al restaurante del hotel para desayunar, se sirvieron un poco de café y unas tostadas. Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana; mientras conversaban, Kagome miró a través del vidrio la vereda del frente. Del otro lado de la calle había una tienda de vestidos. Como recordarán, Kagome era modelo, por lo que adoraba la ropa, el maquillaje y los zapatos. Vio en la tienda un lindo vestido rosa, de lentejuelas brillante.

-¡OH por Dios! – Exclamó al verlo – ese vestido debe ser mío – se levantó del asiento, sin siquiera terminar su café – vuelvo en seguida, espérenme aquí.

Partió a la tienda del frente. Entró y se acercó a la vendedora para pedirle el vestido en su talla. Luego de traérselo, se lo probó, le quedaba perfecto. Pagó y regresó al hotel. Al verla, Rin y Sango rolaron los ojos con diversión, en la vida de Kagome no había día que comprara algo.

-La reina de las compras ha regresado – se burló Sango cuando Kagome tomó asiento nuevamente junto a ellas.

-¡Ay! No te burles, era necesario comprarlo – contestó con ingenuidad.

-Si claro – continuó Sango sarcástica.

Salieron del hotel unos minutos después, para dirigirse al "Monte de las Ánimas", el centro de eventos donde se haría la recepción de la boda. Al llegar a éste, vieron un lujoso auto color blanco estacionado en la entrada. Las tres chicas extrañadas entraron al local y dentro habían muchos hombres arreglando las mesas y sillas, decoradas con lindos manteles blancos y un gran moño en las sillas. Kagome buscó con la mirada al jefe de los trabajadores y lo vio dándole unas órdenes a uno de sus empleados. Dejó a sus amigas hablando con unos hombres y se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa, quien al verla, despidió a su empleado y volteó para saludarla.

-¿Qué tal preciosa? – dijo Bankotsu mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, a lo que ella se sonrojó.

-Hola Bankotsu – logró decir.

-Oye me la pasé muy bien el otro día, deberíamos salir de nuevo – propuso él sinceramente.

-Sí – accedió Kagome sonriendo – sería divertido… y dime ¿irás a la despedida de Sesshomaru?

-¡Claro! No me perderé… ¿Y tú?

-Bueno no a la de Sesshomaru – contestó con un tono divertido y coqueto – sería algo extraño ir a esa ¿no lo crees?

-Pero sería divertido verte ahí – continuó con voz seductora, mientras se acercaba más a ella.

-¡Kagome! – gritó una voz ronca a lo lejos antes de que ella pudiera contestar. Suspiró con frustración, sabía perfectamente quien la llamaba, por lo que volteó con expresión de molestia – Ven aquí.

-Lo siento – dijo la muchacha dirigiéndose a Bankotsu – vuelvo en seguida – giró sobre sus talones, con las mejillas infladas por el enojo caminó hacia él - ¡Inuyasha ¿no puedes decir por favor?!

-¡Por favor, ven aquí! – respondió con sarcasmo e ira. Estaba furioso porque Kagome estaba coqueteando con Bankotsu.

-¡Idiota!

-¡No me llames idiota! – Ordenó Inuyasha – ¡ahora vámonos!

-¿A dónde?

-A buscar los souvenirs al otro lado de la cuidad – contestó con naturalidad, Inuyasha podía cambiar de temperamento de un instante a otro.

-¡¿Al otro lado de la cuidad?! ¡¿Y por qué tengo que ir yo contigo?!

-No hagas otra escena, debemos irnos – Kagome gruño y volteó para mirar a Bankotsu.

-Nos vemos luego Bankotsu – exclamó con una gran sonrisa.

-Claro, lindura, te llamaré – respondió él.

-"Claro, lindura, te llamaré" – se burló Inuyasha, mientras Kagome miraba embobada a Bankotsu - ¡deja de babear y vámonos! – volvió a ordenar tomándola de la muñeca y sacándola del lugar.

-¡Suéltame! – Inuyasha la soltó y se acercó a su auto, el hermoso Mercedes negro descapotable, abriéndole la puerta a la muchacha.

Ella subió al auto sin mirarlo. Inuyasha lo rodeó y entró también. Durante el viaje, Kagome lo ignoró completamente, pero no podía decir que estaba incómoda. A pesar de que estaba enojada con Inuyasha, amaba ese auto.

-Este silencio es devastador – opinó Inuyasha rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Y para qué vamos a hablar si siempre terminamos peleando?

-Eso no pasaría si no te molestara todo lo que digo.

-No me molestaría si no me hubieras engañado… - susurró ella sin que Inuyasha la escuchara.

No dijeron más hasta que llegaron a la tienda de souvenirs. Luego de pagar el encargo, salieron de ahí y subieron nuevamente al auto. Ya eran las dos de la tarde cuando salieron del local.

-¿Vamos a almorzar? Tengo un hambre atroz – habló Inuyasha, aunque a Kagome no pareció agradarle mucho la idea – por favor – rogó poniendo carita de perrito faldero, a lo que ella no se pudo resistir.

-Está bien – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Es lindo verte sonreír de nuevo – expuso él sinceramente.

-No te acostumbres – sin querer, Kagome no podía dejar de sonreír – _Esto ya es demasiado, no puedo resistir más, es tan lindo. Pero no accederé tan fácilmente – _pensó.

Llegaron a un restaurante muy elegante, Inuyasha a pesar de tener tan solo veintidós años, tenía gustos exquisitos y refinados. Luego de abrirle la puerta a su acompañante, ambos entraron al local para almorzar. El mesero los llevó a su mesa y les entregó la carta.

-Creo que comeré pescado con ensalada, lo demás tiene mucha grasa – manifestó Kagome mientras leía el menú.

-¿Por qué demonios no dejas esa dieta? No te hace bien – dijo él con preocupación y diversión – te vas a volver esquelética.

-Recuerdas que soy modelo, no puedo engordar – contestó un tanto entretenida. Comenzaba a recordar lo mucho que se divertía con Inuyasha, ya sea con sus chistes o los gestos que hacía.

Dos días después.

No había visto a Inuyasha desde el almuerzo en el elegante restaurante, de cierto modo esta aliviada por esto, ya que si seguía viéndolo, su juramento podía romperse. Todas estaban reunidas en el hotel para la despedida de soltera de Rin. Sango y Kagome reían como locas al ver la cara de Rin mientras los dos strippers contratados le bailaban. La madre de Kagome hablaba animadamente con la de Rin, muchas de las amigas de la novia reían de igual manera que Sango y Kagome, la cara de Rin era verdaderamente divertida.

-¡Oye Rin, no te avergüences! ¿Crees que Sesshomaru está en un convento? – Gritó Ayame eufórica - ¡Sólo disfrútalo!

Todas comenzaron a reír más fuerte con tal comentario. Kagome ya había bebido unas cuatro cervezas y estaba muy feliz por efecto del alcohol.

-¡Hey Totosai! – Le gritó al mesero – ¡tráeme un Martini doble por favor!

-¿No crees que ya has bebido bastante?

-¡Totosai! – Dijo de nuevo – ¡y tráele uno a Sango, que necesita alegrase un poco!

-------- O --------

Cinco mujeres rodeaban a Sesshomaru, quien las miraba atontado, y bailaban de manera extravagante. Todos los presentes las miraban de la misma manera, excepto Inuyasha, que se mostraba algo indiferente ante ellas.

-¿Acaso no las vas a mirar? – le preguntó Miroku interesado.

-Es mi nueva ley, no mirar a otras mujeres que no sean Kagome – contestó éste sin expresión.

-OH, por favor, ¡no te vas a casar con ellas! – Exclamó el muchacho, que estaba muy feliz, no solo por las jóvenes que bailaban, sino que también había bebido tres whiskeys - ¿Y hay algún progreso con Kagome?

-Bueno, el otro día me sonrió. Eso es un avance, no lo hacía desde que la besé en la fiesta.

-Mm… - Miroku no pudo seguir hablando porque una joven se acercaba a ellos y comenzaba a bailarles.

-------- O --------

Finalmente había llegado el día de la boda. Todos los invitados estaban esperando a la novia en la iglesia. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha estaban parados en el altar, junto al cura que los casaría. Rin estaba muy nerviosa, había esperado mucho tiempo ese día, pero temía que algo saliera mal. Kagome se acercó a ella y le sonrió de manera que estuviera tranquila. El padre de Rin llegó a su lado.

-¿Están listas? – preguntó, las muchachas asintieron.

La música comenzó a sonar, primero entraron Yuka y Shippo, la pareja de niños que llevaban las flores. Ellos eran primos del novio. Luego entró Kagome, con un ramo en las manos. Traía puesto su vestido celeste, el cabello tomado con un tomate, del cual caían bellos rulos. Caminó lentamente hasta el altar, Inuyasha la miró boquiabierto, se veía hermosa. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa a Sesshomaru y se puso del otro lado del sacerdote. En ese momento Rin y su padre entraron caminando lentamente por el corredor, Rin tenía a su padre tomado del brazo y sonreía de la emoción. Llegaron al altar, donde Sesshomaru se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara. Rin lo tomó y subieron los dos escalones que habían para llegar frente al cura.

-Sesshomaru Taisho ¿Aceptas a Rin Hamasaki como tu esposa? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? – preguntó el padre.

-Si, acepto – afirmo Sesshomaru sin dejar de mirar a Rin.

-Y tu, Rin Hamasaki, ¿Aceptas a Sesshomaru Taisho como tu esposo? ¿Prometes serle fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

-Si, acepto – contestó Rin sonriendo.

-Pues los declaro marido y mujer – dijo el cura – puede besar a la novia.

Sesshomaru tomó el rostro de Rin con sus manos y la besó tiernamente. Todo el mundo aplaudió fuertemente. Inuyasha miró a Kagome, deseaba más que nada hacer lo mismo que su hermano con ella, pero se percató de que la muchacha ya no observaba a los novios, sino que miraba hacia los invitados. Guiñó un ojo, Inuyasha buscó al recibidor de éste y lo encontró de inmediato, ya que era el único que en ese momento concentraba toda su atención en Kagome.

-_Estúpido Bankotsu – _pensó – _no me la robarás._

Luego de salir los novios, Inuyasha y Kagome salieron de la iglesia y todos se dirigieron al "Monte de las Ánimas" para la recepción. Al llegar todo estaba bien preparado, la banda que habían contratado tocaba animadamente, el banquete era exquisito, a todos los presentes les encantó la comida y el show. Kagome estaba sentada hablando con su madre, cuando anunciaron el vals de bodas. Rin y Sesshomaru estaban parados en el medio de la pista, tomados por una mano y con la otra, en la cintura de ella y el hombro de él. Inuyasha no desaprovecharía la oportunidad, por lo que se dirigió a donde Kagome estaba sentada, para pedirle que bailara con él, pero llegó tarde.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza? – le susurró Bankotsu a la muchacha por detrás.

-Por supuesto, caballero – contestó sonriente.

Tomó la mano de Bankotsu y ambos salieron a la pista. Los vals que se bailan en las bodas se caracterizan porque se va cambiando de parejas, por lo que Inuyasha sin rendirse de poder bailar con Kagome, invitó a Ayumi, su prima a la pista. Rin y Sesshomaru bailaban felices, al igual que Kagome y Bankotsu, con un giro a sus parejas, Rin comenzó a danzar con su padre y Sesshomaru con su suegra, Kagome se juntó con Miroku, Inuyasha con Sango, Bankotsu con Ayumi. Luego de unas tres vueltas, por fin Kagome e Inuyasha quedaron juntos, pero este vals fue diferente. Al momento en que Kagome giró para quedar frente a él, Inuyasha la abrazó por la cintura con una mano, atrayéndola hacia él y con la otra, tomó la pequeña y delicada mano de Kagome.

-Yo debí ser el primero – le dijo mientras miraba provocativamente los labios de la chica.

-Llegaste tarde…– respondió ella resistiéndose a besarlo.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, y para su mala suerte, hubo otro giro de parejas, quedando con las parejas originales. Inuyasha soltó un bufido al ver nuevamente a Kagome con Bankotsu. El baile terminó y todos volvieron a sus asientos.

Kagome y Bankotsu se sentaron en una mesa algo apartada, ella reía como loca con los chistes del muchacho, mientras también coqueteaba con él. A decir verdad, Kagome estaba muy atraída por él, era divertido, lindo y la hacía sentir bien; claro que no se sentía de la misma manera que con Inuyasha. Éste último los miraba desde el otro lado del salón con furia, estaba celosísimo, odiaba verla coquetear con alguien que no fuera él. Sentado con Miroku y Sango, ni siquiera escuchaba lo que éstos decían, ya que estaba planeando como separar a su Kagome de Bankotsu.

-Inuyasha – lo llamó su amigo, él solo lo miró - ¿Qué te pasa?

-El torpe de Bankotsu está seduciendo a Kagome – respondió volviendo a mirar a la pareja – Ese idiota, no puede robármela, Kagome es mía.

-Oye, pero tú… - intervino Sango.

-Sé lo que hice, Sango. Fui un imbécil por besar a Kikyo, fue el mayor error de mi vida… - admitió con tristeza, dejando de mirar a Kagome, para observar el suelo.

-------- O --------

-¡Ay Bankotsu, eres tan divertido! – expresó Kagome mientras reía.

-Y tu eres muy linda – ambos sonrieron tiernamente. Sus miradas estaban completamente conectadas, pero Kagome desvió la vista sonrojada, aunque no debió hacerlo, ya que al mirar hacia la puerta, su sonrisa se borró.

-¡No! – Dijo casi gritando al ver a Kikyo entrando por la puerta - ¿Qué hace aquí? – Bankotsu la miró extrañado – espérame, ya vuelvo.

Enrabiada, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia Kikyo, quien al verla, sonrió con victoria. Kagome estaba furiosa, ¿qué acaso la puta de Kikyo no la quería dejar en paz? ¿Quería arruinarle completamente la vida? ¿No le bastaba con la fiesta anterior? Llegó frente a su enemiga, con llamas en los ojos.

-¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! – dijo enfadada.

-Vine a la fiesta de mi amigo Sesshomaru – contestó con naturalidad

-¡Tu no eres amiga de Sesshomaru! ¡Ni siquiera estabas en la lista de invitados! – exclamó Kagome.

-No creas que he olvidado lo de la broma, Kagome – dijo Kikyo – me las pagarás por cada cabello que quedó con mermelada.

-¡Vete de aquí! – gritó Kagome con odio.

Inuyasha al escuchar el grito, volteó para ver de donde provenía. Vio a Kagome con Kikyo, la primera ardiendo de furia y la otra con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro. Se levantó de su asiento para tratar de evitar que Kagome hiciera algo que llamara mucho la atención. Camino hacia ella y al estar detrás la tomó en brazo y la sacó del recinto. La muchacha gritaba y pataleaba para que él la soltara. Una vez afuera, Inuyasha la dejó en el suelo y posó ambas manos en sus hombros.

-¿Vas a seguir molestando a Kikyo? – preguntó sin razonar, al darse cuenta de lo que dijo pensó – _OH no, no debí decir eso – _y tuvo razón, ya que Kagome lucía más enojada de lo que estaba.

-¡Claro defiéndela! ¡O mejor aún! ¡¿Por qué no vas a besarla?! ¡O llévatela a la cama de inmediato! – contestó Kagome a quien le salían llamas de la boca.

-¿Estás celosa? – cuestionó Inuyasha dolido.

-¡¿Celosa yo?! – Interrogó con ironía - ¡¿Por qué estaría celosa?! ¡Me importa un bledo lo que hagas con tu vida privada! – Y giró sobre sus talones para irse - ¡Me voy con Bankotsu!

-¡Ve a acostarte con él entonces! – Gritó Inuyasha enojado - ¡De seguro te va a gustar! – Kagome volteó de nuevo para mirarlo de frente.

¡¡¡PAF!!!

Inuyasha giró el rostro, su mejilla enrojecida le ardía demasiado. Solo con los ojos miró a Kagome, quien tenía sus luceros chocolate llenos de lágrimas. Sin esperar un minuto más, la muchacha entró nuevamente a la fiesta y se dirigió al baño. Al llegar a éste, se lavó el rostro para tranquilizarse. Salió del baño cinco minutos después y se dirigió donde Bankotsu, quien conversaba con Kikyo. Respiró profundamente y caminó hacia ellos.

-Kikyo vete de aquí – dijo lo más tranquila que pudo, pero ésta la ignoró -, te lo estoy diciendo de buena manera, vete de aquí – pero siguió ignorándola. Kagome perdió la paciencia - ¡Kikyo vete de aquí ahora mismo! – tras el grito, Kikyo miró a Kagome asustada. Si que daba miedo cuando estaba enojada, por lo que sin decir nada, se fue.

Bankotsu que al notar el estado de Kagome, se levantó de su asiento preocupado y acarició el rostro de la muchacha.

-Kagome, ¿estás bien?

-No – respondió con tristeza – no puedo estar un segundo más aquí, me voy.

-Te llevo – afirmó Bankotsu. Kagome le sonrió.

-Gracias, eres tan lindo.

Luego de despedirse de Rin y Sesshomaru, los jóvenes salieron del recinto. Inuyasha, que al ver a la pareja irse, suspiró frustrado. Aún le ardía la mejilla, Kagome daba fuertes golpes.

-Inuyasha ¿qué pasó? – preguntó Sango al ver el rostro rojo del chico.

-La cagué de nuevo, Sango, y esta vez no se cómo arreglarlo… Kagome cree que quiero a Kikyo, siendo que es a ella a quien amo.

-------- O --------

Bankotsu abrió la puerta del auto para que ella entrara. Dio la vuelta a éste y subió al piloto. Arrancó el motor. Durante unos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Kagome estaba destrozada, sus sospechas se habían comprobado. _¿Vas a seguir molestando a Kikyo? _Esa pregunta retumbaba en su cabeza. Tenía razón en que Inuyasha solo jugaba con ella, las cartas y las flores no provenían de su corazón, sino que de su malvada mente que quería verla sufrir.

-Sesshomaru me contó lo que pasó entre tú e Inuyasha – dijo Bankotsu rompiendo el silencio.

-Ahora entiendes porqué peleo tanto con él.

-Si me permites decirlo, deberías ignorarlo y olvidarlo. Si alguien cambia a una mujer tan bella y tierna como tú por una como Kikyo, no merece tu perdón – opinó él mirándola.

-¿Conoces a Kikyo? – preguntó Kagome con un poco de fastidio.

-Me bastó con hablar unos minutos con ella para saber como es…

-Una perra de mierda – afirmó la chica -. Bankotsu cambiemos de tema, no quiero hablar de eso.

-Está bien – aceptó él. Luego de una pausa continuó - ¿Sabes qué? En Tokio tengo un colega que tiene una gran agencia de modelos, "Colmillo Sagrado", donde modelan para las mejores revistas y para las tiendas más grandes.

-¿En serio? Wow, amo esa agencia, envié la solicitud para entrar, pero no me han llamado…

-Puedo hacer el contacto – ofreció Bankotsu -. ¿Por qué no vas el viernes a mi oficina para coordinarlo? – preguntó con seducción.

-Bueno – respondió ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Llegaron al hotel, Bankotsu estacionó frente a él y salió del auto, para abrirle la puerta a Kagome. Ella salió de éste y se acercó a Bankotsu para darle un beso en la mejilla como despedida. Bankotsu la tomó del mentón y besó los cálidos labios de la muchacha con sutileza. Al sentir este gesto, se le vino el rostro de Inuyasha a la mente, así que se separó de él.

-Debo irme – logró decir con tono cortante.

-OK, ¿nos vemos el viernes? – Kagome asintió débilmente con la cabeza y entró al hotel.

¿Por qué ese sentimiento de culpa la estaba invadiendo? ¿Por qué sentía que no debía besar a Bankotsu, por Inuyasha? Bueno, pero Inuyasha quería a Kikyo, ¿por qué ella no podía estar con Bankotsu? No se lo iba a impedir, Bankotsu la quería, creía que era tierna, divertida y linda. Además a ella le gustaba, ¿por qué no darle una oportunidad? Llegó a su habitación, abrió la puerta, tiró su bolso en la mesa y se acostó, esperando que el día siguiente fuera mucho mejor.

* * *

**Parece que Inuyasha va a sufrir mas xD**

**De nuevo gracias por todos los reviews. Gracias especiales a Natsuki Hakari, Kyome-chan, tania56, Chie Abi, setsuna17, CONEJA, Karumi143love, , me encanta que les guste la historia.**

**Weno tambien para la addy, makiss, yuka (fran) y nei. las adoro.**

**Kyome-chan: te cuento que esta historia originalmente la iba a escribir con personas reales, siendo yo Kagome, Inuyasha alguien a qn amo xD y weno sango, miroku y todos los demas mis amigos xD pero despues me dije "oye haz un fic" jiji asi q les dejo esto po! =D**

**Eso, nos vemos pronto, Bye (K)**

**PD: Click en GO!! XD**


	5. Héroe Inesperado

**OLA A TODOS! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS. AQUI LES DEJO EL 5º CAPITULO**

**OJALA LES GUSTE =D**

* * *

Héroe Inesperado

_***Flash Back***_

_-¿Crees puedes tener las mesas para entonces?_

_-Claro, para Bankotsu Togashi todo es posible – Kagome soltó una risita – déjame tu teléfono para avisarte – volvió a usar su voz sexy. Kagome sonriendo, anotó su teléfono y luego se despidió. Al salir de la oficina, Bankotsu tomó su teléfono y marcó un número que conocía muy bien._

_-¿Diga? – dijo ella al contestar el teléfono._

_-Acabo de conocer a Kagome – afirmó Bankotsu, la mujer del otro lado soltó una malvada risa – Sesshomaru se casa el 10 de Agosto, ¿estarás aquí?_

_-Obvio… ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?_

_-Seducirla, luego quedarme contigo y romperle el corazón…_

_-Ja, ja, ja, la venganza es buena – comentó ella y luego colgó._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Ring ring

-_¿Aló? _– dijo el muchacho al contestar su teléfono en su casa.

-¿Qué tal amor? _– _Preguntó la mujer desde el otro lado - ¿Nos veremos el viernes?

-_No puedo_ – contestó él – _tengo planes para ese día._

-¿La verás a ella? – volvió a interrogar con fastidio.

-_Si… Nos vemos otro día ¿vale?_

_-_Bueno_ –_ y colgó. Miró al hombre que estaba frente a ella – será el viernes. ¿Sabes lo que hay que hacer?

-Por supuesto – contestó el hombre de cara malvada – nos divertiremos bastante con esto – agregó con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Así me gusta.

-------- O --------

Kagome despertó muy tarde el siguiente día, tenía muchos mensajes en su celular, casi todos de Sango y su madre. Preguntaban como estaba y por qué se había ido tan pronto, pero no les prestó atención y se fue a bañar. Abrió el grifo del agua caliente, esperó que estuviera a buena temperatura y entró en la ducha. Estuvo ahí unos quince minutos, luego envolvió en una toalla su cuerpo y cabello y fue hacia la habitación. Se vistió con una mini falda color rosa, una camiseta blanca de tirantes y unas botas largas del mismo color que la falda.

Sonó el timbre de la habitación, corrió a la puerta para abrirla. Eran Sango y Miroku que la estaban invitando a almorzar. Kagome tomó su bolso y salieron del hotel. Se dirigieron al centro comercial, donde había un lindo restaurante. Entraron en él, se sentaron en una mesa de cuatro personas, Sango y Miroku a un lado y Kagome en el otro, que estaba frente a la puerta. Conversaron un rato mientras esperaban que llegara el camarero a pedirles la orden. Nadie tocó el tema de la fiesta, ya que sabían que eso heriría a Kagome y no querían verla sufrir. Llegó el mesero, en ese momento, Kagome miró hacia la puerta y vio a Inuyasha entrando al restaurante.

-Lo siento muchachos – le dijo a sus amigos – pero me voy – se levantó de su asiento y tomó su bolso.

-Pero Kagome – protestó Sango – Debes almorzar…

-Bah… almuerzo en el hotel – Inuyasha ya estaba cerca de ellos, por lo que Kagome para molestarlo dijo – Iré a comprar algo para la cita con Bankotsu mañana y luego me voy al hotel… Nos vemos.

La muchacha comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, Inuyasha la miró molesto cuando pasó por su lado y giró su rostro para verla salir de ahí. El chico se acercó a la mesa de sus amigos y se sentó frente a ellos. Se cruzó de brazos y miró seriamente el lugar por donde Kagome había salido.

-No funcionó el plan – afirmó Miroku.

-No – concordó Inuyasha - ¿Por qué demonios va a salir con Bankotsu? Seguramente ese idiota quiere robármela como lo ha hecho con todo lo demás – la pareja lo miró con duda – todos los veranos que la pasaba aquí en Kioto con mi familia – Inuyasha estudiaba en Tokio, pero su familia, su madre, padre y Sesshomaru, vivían en Kioto – el imbécil de Bankotsu seducía a todas mis novias o se compraba los autos que yo quería, era un verdadero fastidio, y ahora quiere a Kagome.

-Pero sabes que Kagome te quiere a ti ¿no es verdad? – preguntó Sango.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Bueno, porque es obvio que si no te quisiera no estaría enojada y no le habría importado que te hubieras besado con Kikyo.

-Mm… ojala tengas razón, la cosa es como recuperarla…

-------- O --------

Kagome se probó una tonelada de ropa, de las cuales solo escogió tres cosas, una chaqueta de cuero morada, unos jeans blancos y una falda azul. Salió de la tienda y se fue al hotel. Estaba muerta de hambre, por lo que al llegar a su destino, no subió a dejar las bolsas, sino que se dirigió directamente al restaurante. Se sentó y el mesero tomó su orden: pavo ahumado con ensalada de lechuga.

-_Que aburrido es comer sola – _pensó - _¿por qué el idiota de Inuyasha tenía que llegar a arruinarlo todo? _

Al día siguiente.

Kagome salió del hotel a las siete de la tarde, aún había sol, así que decidió ir caminando hacia la oficina de Bankotsu. No quería llamar a un taxi y tampoco a Myoga, ya que seguramente Inuyasha le preguntaría a donde la había llevado. A decir verdad, la oficina de Bankotsu estaba bastante lejos, pero al llegar a una esquina creyó que sería un atajo doblar por ahí, pero se equivocó. Caminó y caminó por calles obscuras ya, porque se había hecho de noche, y no sabía donde rayos estaba. Sacó su celular para llamar a Bankotsu para que fuera por ella, pero al aparato se le había acabado la batería. ¡Por Dios! ¡Que día! Primero tiene que comer sola, luego se pierde y ahora… ¡comenzaba a llover!

-Genial – dijo con sarcasmo – lo que me faltaba.

Siguió caminando, se estaba empapando entera, su lindo vestido verde de tirantes se estaba arruinando y todo por la maldita lluvia. De repente escuchó un auto que se acercaba y luego disminuía la velocidad al estar cerca de ella. Comenzó a acelerar el paso, era mala idea andar sola por ahí. En el auto habían cinco hombres, el del asiento del copiloto bajó la ventanilla y la miró con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Hey preciosa – dijo el hombre, que tenía largo cabello negro – ¿quieres que te llevemos? – Kagome los ignoró y siguió caminando aún más rápido - ¿Por qué tan apurada? Ven para que te quites esa ropa mojada – todos dentro rieron ante el comentario depravado. Kagome se había asustado, el piloto del auto apagó el motor y los cinco hombres salieron de éste. La muchacha comenzó a correr y así escapar de ahí, pero sus zapatos no la acompañaron, ya que eran unas botas de taco alto y apenas había avanzado cuatro metros, se dobló el pie y cayó al suelo –No huyas, querida, o va a ser peor para ti.

Unos pasos se escucharon detrás de los hombres – _Ay no, más – _pensó ella.

-Será mejor que dejen en paz a la señorita, caballeros – dijo una voz ronca. Los cinco hombres voltearon y abrieron el paso para que Kagome viera a su salvador. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se alegraba de ver a Inuyasha.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Muchachito mejor vete sino quieres salir lastimado – amenazó pelinegro.

-Quienes serán lastimados serán ustedes si no se van ahora – advirtió Inuyasha seriamente. El hombre de largo cabello se precipitó a él para darle un puñetazo en la nariz, pero Inuyasha tomó rápidamente su brazo, tiró de él y con la mano que tenía libre le dio un fuerte golpe en el mentón – tu lo quisiste – el hombre perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás inconciente.

-¡Naraku! ¡Naraku! – Gritaron sus acompañantes, quienes lo tomaron – mejor vámonos – subieron a Naraku al auto y se fueron de ahí. Tras haberse alejado, Inuyasha caminó hacia Kagome que seguía en el suelo.

-¡¿Qué demonios andabas haciendo sola por estos lugares?! ¡Es peligroso! – la regañó como un padre a su hija. Kagome comenzó a llorar, estaba muy asustada; al verla, Inuyasha se arrepintió de haberle gritado – Ay no, perdóname, no llores – le dijo tiernamente – por favor, no me gusta verte llorar – pero era inevitable, Kagome no podía parar – vamos – le ofreció su mano para que se levantara, ella la tomó, pero al tratar de levantarse, un fuerte dolor al tobillo hizo que cayera de nuevo – tendré que cargarte.

Inuyasha la tomó en su espalda y comenzó a caminar con ella. Había parado de llover, pero aún tenían toda la ropa mojada y si seguían así mucho tiempo agarrarían un buen resfriado. Luego de caminar más o menos dos cuadras, Kagome se quedó dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Inuyasha. Éste sonrió al verla y siguió caminado hacia su departamento. La casa de Inuyasha estaba más cerca que el hotel de Kagome, por lo que la llevó ahí. Llegó al edificio, la puerta automática se abrió y entró. Miró a Kaede, la recepcionista, una señora de edad muy amorosa y quien quería mucho a Inuyasha.

-¿Quién es ella? – preguntó Kaede con interés.

-¡Ssh! – siseó Inuyasha para que bajara la voz – es Kagome – susurró. Kaede sonrió con asombro e Inuyasha subió al ascensor. Marcó el quinto piso y las puertas se cerraron. Al llegar a su destino, se dirigió a su departamento, el número 582, abrió la puerta y fue hasta su pieza – Kagome – dijo para despertarla, ella abrió los ojos e Inuyasha la dejó sentada en su cama. El muchacho sacó de su armario un pijama gris y se lo pasó – toma, cámbiate o te dará gripe – sacó uno para él también y salió de la habitación.

Kagome obedeció de inmediato, se quitó el vestido, quedando con su ropa interior y se vistió con el pijama de Inuyasha. Al colocarse la polera de éste, pudo oler el exquisito perfume del chico.

Su tobillo ya no le dolía tanto, así que salió de la habitación y miró por la ventana. Volvía a llover. Inuyasha apareció detrás de ella con una taza de chocolate caliente.

-Gracias – dijo sin expresión tomando la taza. Kagome miró en todas direcciones, no estaba en el hotel, por estar dormida no se percató a donde la había llevado Inuyasha, pero era obvio que era su casa.

-Creo que tendrás que quedarte aquí hoy – opinó Inuyasha.

-No, yo me iré – dijo sin mirarlo.

-Hay una gran tormenta, te vas a resfriar si sales –respondió dolido.

-Bueno, entonces llévame con Bankotsu – dijo Kagome con frialdad.

-¡Claro que no! – Contestó él enojado – ¡¿Crees que voy a dejar que ese idiota te toque?!

-Entonces me voy sola – contrarrestó ella dirigiéndose a la puerta, sin antes dejar la taza en la mesa. Puso su mano en la manilla e hizo que ésta girara. La puerta se abrió unos centímetros, pero en ese momento, Inuyasha la cerró fuertemente, con gran rapidez introdujo la llave en la cerradura y el pestillo apareció, dejándolos aislados en la habitación.

-¡No lo harás! ¡No te irás de aquí hasta que hablemos! – dijo mientras la tomaba por la muñeca para voltearla.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo! – el tono de la muchacha había subido, que Inuyasha arruinara su huida la enfureció, que hasta le salía fuego de la boca.

-¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! – preguntó Inuyasha casi con un grito.

-¡¿Qué te he hecho?! Tu me lastimaste a mí – el muchacho se rascó la nuca con frustración.

-¿Qué más quieres que haga para que me perdones?

-No lo sé. Igual no importa porque ahora estoy con Bankotsu – respondió Kagome mirando en cualquier dirección. Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara.

-¿Aún no entiendes que no soporto verte con otro hombre? – habló con una voz muy tranquila, de la que se extraía la tristeza que amargaba su corazón – Me duele tan solo pensar que alguien roza tu piel. Eres lo más importante para mí. Siempre imagine la vida juntos; desde el momento en que te conocí te he amado con todo mi ser – Kagome soltó una lágrima, que fue seguida por más. Su rostro poco a poco muy empapándose de agua salada que brotaba de sus ojos – Kagome, sin ti yo soy nada…

-Y entonces ¿por qué besaste a Kikyo? – Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz - ¿por qué no fuiste por mí cuando me marché? El teléfono sonó muchas veces, pero ninguna llamada era tuya. No fuiste a explicarme nada, y lo peor de todo, me regañaste por mi venganza, fuiste el único que pensó que lo que hice estuvo mal, lo que me hizo pensar que a la que querías era a ella y no a mí.

-Kagome si pudiera regresar en el tiempo y borrar el beso de Kikyo lo haría – Inuyasha se acercó más ella, quedando escasos centímetros entre ambos – y te besaría como nunca he besado a nadie, con toda la pasión y el amor que exista en mí.

-Créeme que a mi también me gustaría dejar el pasado atrás – expresó Kagome entre el llanto. Se apoyó en la pared y miró con melancolía el techo al recordar el ayer.

-Entonces olvidémoslo – la muchacha volvió a mirarlo de frente.

-No es tan fácil.

-Puede que esto ayude.

-¿Qué… - no pudo concluir la pregunta ya que Inuyasha la había rodeado con sus brazos por la cintura, pegándola con fuerza su rígido pecho y ahora la besaba, tal como había dicho, con toda la pasión y el amor que existía en él.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, estaba besando al hombre a quien había jurado no amar más, pero Inuyasha había estado a punto de soltar una lágrima mientras hablaban. Eso la hizo dejarse llevar. Sus corazones latían con gran velocidad. Kagome lo abrazó por el cuello y jugueteó con su cabello plateado. Lentamente cerró los ojos, él introdujo su lengua en su boca, haciendo que ella gimiera al hacerlo. Al estar seguro que no lo rechazaría, Inuyasha abandonó sus labios para bajar por su cuello, donde dejó grandes marcas rojas. Kagome suspiró y soltó otro gemido. No dejándola tocar el suelo, enroscó las piernas de la muchacha en sus caderas y volvió a besar sus labios. La llevó hasta su habitación, donde la dejó en el piso. Mientras lo besaba, Kagome llevó sus manos a los botones del pijama del chico y los desabrochó. Inuyasha se sacó la camiseta, quedando al descubierto su musculoso torso y desprendió la de ella también. Ya ninguno quería detenerse, Kagome gemía entre besos, lo que alteraba a Inuyasha, excitándolo. Éste se deshizo de la ropa que les restaba a ambos, comenzó a bajar nuevamente al cuello de la muchacha y cada vez descendiendo más.

-Inuyasha – dijo Kagome mientras él besaba su vientre. El chico se detuvo, temiendo que ella no quisiera seguir. La miró a la cara, Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados, pero al notar que él se detenía, los abrió – no te detengas – pidió, a lo que Inuyasha sonrió.

La recostó en la cama, mientras la besaba con mucha pasión. Se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica y entró. Kagome soltó un grito ahogado, era la primera vez que lo hacía e Inuyasha lo notó. Se alegró por lo mismo, nadie la había tocado antes, era solo suya y de nadie más. Para él no era la primera vez, pero ese es otro tema. Sus respiraciones estaban cada vez más agitadas, Kagome gemía cada vez que Inuyasha se movía dentro de ella, un mar de sensaciones maravillosas los invadieron a ambos. Inuyasha mantenía su rostro oculto entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de la chica y la escuchaba decir cosas que ni siquiera ella entendía. La temperatura aumentaba, llegaron hasta el momento en que ambos gritaron el nombre del otro y luego Inuyasha la recostó a su lado, rodeándola con sus brazos.

-Te amo, Kagome – dijo Inuyasha antes de quedarse profundamente dormido. Kagome sonrió, se acurrucó más en sus brazos y se quedó dormida también.

-------- O --------

-Amor, está con Inuyasha – afirmó la chica de ojos fríos – se fue con él a su casa.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó Bankotsu con fastidio.

-Una fuente confiable me lo dijo, la vieron irse con él y al parecer, tenía su pie malo así que se la llevó en su espalda – esto lo enfureció más.

-¿Cómo se atreve? Nadie me cambia por el imbécil de Inuyasha, esto si me lo va a pagar.

-¿Te enamoraste de ella? – Preguntó con tristeza.

-No, mi amada Kikyo, sabes que yo te quiero a ti – contestó Bankotsu acercándose a ella para acariciarle el rostro con la mano.

-------- O --------

A la mañana siguiente. Kagome despertó a las diez, bostezó perezosamente y recordó todo lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sonrió y volteó para mirar a Inuyasha, pero éste no estaba en la cama, en su lugar había una rosa roja y una nota que decía:

_Te veías tan linda durmiendo que no quise despertarte _

_Me llamaron de la empresa, pero volveré más o menos a las 11_

_Espérame ¿si?_

_Te amo_

_Inuyasha_

_PD: Tu ropa sigue mojada, saca lo que quieras de mi armario._

Volvió a sonreír, se levantó y se dirigió al armario de Inuyasha, sacó unos jeans de él y una camiseta blanca. Se dirigió al baño, para tomar una ducha mientras esperaba que él llegara. Entró a ésta pensando en lo maravillosa que había sido la noche anterior. El sol brillaba afuera, decidió que iría a la oficina de Bankotsu a dejar las cosas en claro, decirle que había vuelto con Inuyasha y que quería que solo fueran amigos. Pero la razón por la que se juntarían el día anterior, era por cosas de trabajo, pero ahora que solo serían amigos, talvez no la ayudaría a conseguirlo.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió con la ropa de Inuyasha. Luego se dirigió a la cocina en busca de algo que comer. Se sirvió un café y unas tostadas. Espaldas a la puerta comenzó a tomar su desayuno. El ruido de ésta la hizo alegrarse, pero hizo como que no había escuchado nada. Los fuertes brazos de él la abrazaron por la cintura y la besó en el cuello con suavidad, a lo que Kagome rió, porque le hizo cosquillas.

-¿Cómo te fue? – preguntó Kagome ya volteándose para mirarlo.

-Bien – contestó Inuyasha – sólo necesitaban mi firma para una compra.

-Ah – Kagome terminó de tomar su café y dejó la taza en la cocina. Tomó su bolso, que estaba en el suelo de la habitación de Inuyasha y se dirigió a la sala – Voy a ver a Bankotsu…

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijo el muchacho sorprendido y a la vez enojado - ¡¿Cómo que vas a ver a Bankotsu?! ¡Es decir, hacemos el amor y luego te vas! ¡No creí que fueras así!

-¡¿Me estás diciendo puta?! – Preguntó con el mismo tono que él - ¡¿Me estás diciendo puta?!

-Me vas a dejar por él – afirmó dolido mirando el piso, ignorando lo que preguntaba.

-Escúchame – pidió Kagome levantándole el rostro con la mano para que la mirara – jamás te dejaría después de lo que pasó anoche. Te amo Inuyasha…

-Entonces ¿Por qué irás a verlo? – él aún dudaba.

-Porque él conoce al dueño de la agencia "Colmillo Sagrado", la de modelos, y me iba a ayudar a entrar.

-¿En serio no hay nada entre ustedes, más que eso?

-En serio – al escuchar esto, Inuyasha tomó el rostro de Kagome entre sus manos y la besó tiernamente.

-No me dejes nunca – dijo rozando los labios de la chica.

-No lo haré.

Inuyasha volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con mucha pasión. La rodeó por la cintura con sus brazos, acercándola a él. Kagome lo abrazó por el cuello, mientras jugaba con el cabello plateado del chico.

Atontada por el beso, lo miró y sonrió.

-¿Me acompañas? – preguntó.

-Bueno, y después nos vamos a pasear y a buscar tus maletas al hotel – contestó Inuyasha sonriente.

-¿Y eso por qué? – volvió a interrogar, divertida.

-Porque te vendrás a vivir conmigo – afirmó él. Kagome rió y tomándolo de la mano salieron del departamento.

Bajaron en el ascensor hasta el estacionamiento, donde se subieron en el hermoso Mercedes de Inuyasha, para ir a la oficina de Bankotsu. Afuera el sol secaba todas las posas que la tormenta de la noche había dejado, hacía mucho calor. Inuyasha se colocó sus lentes de sol y se sacó la chaqueta, quedando con una camisa a cuadros. Kagome lo miró y sonrió; se veía muy bien, muy bien, y ahora era solo para ella. Llegaron a la oficina de Bankotsu, Inuyasha se estacionó frente al edificio y mirando a Kagome dijo:

-Será mejor que me quede aquí, no quiero romperle la cara.

-Bueno – aceptó ella con una sonrisa – vuelvo en seguida.

Abrió la puerta del auto y se dirigió a la entrada del edificio. El recepcionista la dejó entrar a la oficina, sin siquiera preguntarle a su jefe. Bankotsu le había dicho el día anterior que si ella llegaba, que la dejara pasar. Subió la escala hasta la oficina del joven. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que dio dos suaves golpes en ésta, pero sus ojos se abrieron como plato cuando miró dentro de la habitación.

Bankotsu tenía a Kikyo acorralada contra la pared y la besaba apasionadamente. Con su mano derecha acariciaba el muslo de la chica y la otra la tenía apoyada en el muro. Kikyo lo agarraba fuerte de la camisa, como tratando de no dejarlo escapar.

-Claro, era obvio que no lo ibas a dejar pasa, Kikyo – dijo seria.

La pareja abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar su voz y separándose, voltearon para ver a Kagome mirarlos con indiferencia.

* * *

**POR FIN SE RECONCILIARON! YA NO SOPORTABA VERLOS SEPARADOS, Y AHORA BANKOTSU ES EL MALO?**

**NO LES PUEDO ADELANTAR NADA DE LO QUE VA A PASAR, PORQUE NI SIQUIERA YO SE XD**

**WENO ESO POS, DEJEN REVIEWS **

**UN BESO, BYE =D**

**PD: CLICK EN GO! :D**


	6. Juegos

**OLA A TODAS!! PERDONEN LA DEMORA. AQUI LES DEJO EL SEXTO CAP. DISFRUTENLO

* * *

**

Juegos

Kagome los miraba fijamente, estaba seria, no mostraba ninguna expresión, ni enojo, ni tristeza, nada. Bankotsu se alejó de Kikyo, ésta se cruzó de brazos y miró con odio a la recién llegada. El muchacho se aproximó un poco a Kagome con intención de saludarla, pero ella hizo un gesto con su mano para que no avanzara un milímetro más.

-Creí que eras diferente, Bankotsu, pero veo que me equivoqué – manifestó Kagome con una pizca de tristeza.

-Yo también creí lo mismo de ti, y ahora me enteré que estuviste con Inuyasha.

-Si, volvimos anoche. – no sabía como se había enterado, pero se ahorró las molestias de preguntar - Venía a decirte eso y de ahora en adelante que quede claro que no me llames más, es decir, lo de la oferta de trabajo, chao. No se puede confiar en alguien que se está besuqueando con la puta esa –señalando a Kikyo. – Bueno, hasta nunca – diciendo esto volteó para irse.

-¿Y cómo es que confías en Inuyasha? – Preguntó Bankotsu desde la puerta. Kagome giró sobre sus talones.

-Eso es diferente – Bankotsu enarcó una ceja – a Inuyasha lo conozco hace más de cinco años y sé cuando está mintiendo. En cambio a ti, no hace ni tres semanas que nos presentamos. No puedo creer en ti – debido a que el chico de ojos azules no contestó, Kagome volvió a girar y se dirigió a la escala.

El muchacho se volvió nuevamente hacia Kikyo, más enojado que nunca. Inuyasha jamás había podido quitarle nada y que ahora lo hiciera lo desconcertaba.

-Inuyasha no se va a salir con la suya. Nadie me reemplaza por él. Ambos me las pagarán – afirmó decididamente.

-¿Te unirás a mi ahora? – Preguntó Kikyo acercándose a él - ¿Te unirás a mi venganza? Le costará muy caro a Kagome por embarrarme el cabello con mermelada.

-Claro – respondió Bankotsu, mientras le quitaba un mechón de cabello del rostro de la chica -. Y ahora, ¿en qué estábamos?

Bankotsu la acorraló contra la pared, comenzando a besarla nuevamente, con la misma o más pasión que la de antes. Kikyo le correspondió de inmediato.

-------- O --------

Salió del edificio furiosa. La idiota de Kikyo ya se entremetía en su vida de nuevo. Se acercó al auto de Inuyasha, quien estaba hablando por teléfono y al verla con esa cara, se despidió.

-Hey, amor, ¿qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo ese insecto? – Preguntó Inuyasha, con intención de salir del auto, pero antes que pudiera moverse, Kagome ya había entrado – Mira que si te hizo algo, lo voy a matar.

-Bankotsu se estaba besando con Kikyo cuando llegué a su oficina – respondió ella con tono decepcionado - ¡¿Por qué la prefieren a ella?!

-Kagome, no seas tonta, tu eres la más modelo más popular de la universidad. Nadie la prefiere, todos creen que es una zorra… ¿Crees que yo la prefiero?

-Alguna vez la besaste ¿no?

-Y volvemos al tema – dijo Inuyasha con fastidio – lo que ocurrió esa noche fue que caí en su juego, se movía como puta e inesperadamente me besó. Bueno, y yo como idiota me dejé llevar – Kagome miró triste el piso. Inuyasha la tomó del mentón para que lo mirara – pero sabes que yo te amo a ti ¿cierto? – la muchacha sonrió y asintió. Inuyasha la besó en la frente y encendió el motor del auto.

El chico condujo hasta el hotel Shikon, donde se había estado hospedando Kagome, para buscar las maletas de ella y llevarlas a su casa. Estacionó el Mercedes frente al gran edificio y la pareja bajo del auto, para entrar en el hotel. Subieron en el ascensor hasta el tercer piso, donde se dirigieron a la habitación de la muchacha. Ella sacó de su bolso la llave para entrar y abrió la puerta. Ambos ingresaron en la sala.

-Mm, amor, si quieres esperas aquí, en el sillón, y yo arreglo la maleta – propuso Kagome – ahí en el codo del sofá está el control de la tele.

-OK – aceptó él y fue a sentarse al sofá a ver televisión.

Kagome entró en su habitación y del armario sacó la gran maleta q había traído y comenzó a guardar toda la ropa. En ese momento sonó el timbre, salió corriendo de la pieza para abrir la puerta. Inuyasha estaba tan entretenido viendo Bob Esponja, que no tenía las intenciones de pararse para abrir. Kagome descubrió la entrada, y afuera estaba Sango y Miroku, quienes la miraban preocupados.

-Kagome, ¿dónde has estado? – Preguntó Sango - ¿Por qué no contestas las llamadas? No llegaste anoche.

-Todos estábamos muy preocupados – añadió Miroku.

-Lo siento, es que… - en ese momento, Inuyasha se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Inuyasha? – exclamaron Sango y Miroku en coro. El chico de cabello plateado sonrió.

-Hola, muchachos – dijo mientras pasaba su brazo por encima de los hombros de su novia.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? – interrogó Sango, sorprendida por ver a los dos jóvenes abrazados y sin pelear.

-Volvimos – respondió Inuyasha – anoche – añadió mirando con una pícara sonrisa a Kagome, quien se sonrojó. Los recién llegados rieron, a lo que se les unió Kagome e Inuyasha.

-Y supongo que – continuó Sango, dirigiéndose a su amiga – no pasaste aquí la noche.

-No – respondió Kagome – y a mi celular se le acabó la batería, por eso no pude avisar. Oigan por qué no pasan, estoy arreglando la maleta.

-¡¿Te vas?! – preguntó Miroku sorprendido.

-A vivir conmigo – intervino Inuyasha antes de dejar hablar a Kagome – Pero por qué no mejor nos vamos a almorzar, me estoy muriendo de hambre, después volvemos a buscar las cosas, ¿si?

-Bueno – respondieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Kagome fue por su bolso y junto con sus amigos y ahora nuevo novio, salió del hotel. Subieron al majestuoso auto de Inuyasha y éste los condujo hasta el mejor restaurante de la cuidad. Claro, él los guiaba, ya que era el único que conocía el lugar de norte a sur. Entraron en el restaurante, Inuyasha le pidió al camarero una mesa para cuatro, la cual estaba frente a la ventana, que daba una gran vista al exterior. Kagome les contó a sus amigos lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior, mientras caminaba por la cuidad, buscando la oficina de Bankotsu. También les contó como Inuyasha la había salvado, pero no les dio detalles de su reconciliación.

-Bueno – concluyó Inuyasha – pero lo importante es que estamos juntos y nada nos va a separar. Ahora por qué no cambiamos de tema.

-OK – dijo Miroku - ¿Has sabido algo de Sesshomaru y Rin? ¿A dónde se fueron al final?

-A Brasil – respondió el chico.

-¡¿A Brasil?! – repitieron Sango y Miroku al mismo tiempo.

-Debió salirle una fortuna – comentó Sango mientras miraba pensativa el techo.

-Bah – exclamó Inuyasha – nada que no se pueda pagar.

-OH claro, no olviden que están hablando con el señor millonario, que lo puede pagar todo – se burló Kagome.

-¿Ahora me discriminas por tener dinero? – contestó él un poco ofendido.

-A lo que me refiero – dijo la muchacha notando el enojo de Inuyasha – es que en ocasiones eres muy presumido.

-¡Y me vas a decir que tu eres la persona más modesta del planeta!

-¡No soy la más modesta, pero no ando presumiendo todo el día!

-¡¿A no?! – Kagome estaba por responderle, pero Sango intervino.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Se acaban de reconciliar! ¡Parecen dos niños pequeños peleando!

-Si, lo sé – habló Inuyasha arrepentido – perdóname amor, no debí gritarte.

-No, tu perdóname, no debí burlarme de ti.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella y la besó suavemente. En ese momento, el celular de él comenzó a sonar. El chico lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó.

-Hablando del rey de Roma – dijo a su hermano Sesshomaru, quien lo llamaba.

-_Inuyasha_ – lo llamó él con un tono serio y un poco molesto - _¿Qué mierda le hiciste a Bankotsu?_

-¿Por qué?

-_Acaba de cancelar todos los tratos que teníamos para el proyecto de Tokio_ – el tono de Sesshomaru se ponía cada vez más enojado - _¡¿Qué le hiciste?!_

-¿Y por qué crees que yo le hice algo? – Sesshomaru soltó un bufido en señal de no creerle – Bueno, está bien. ¿Recuerdas que estuvo saliendo con Kagome?, la cosa es que Kagome y yo volvimos anoche y esta mañana, cuando ella fue a verlo, lo encontró con Kikyo y bueno, pelearon. Seguramente dijo que se vengaría o algo así.

-¡_Demonios Inuyasha! – _Sesshomaru estaba realmente molesto – ¡_¿por qué siempre tiene que haber rivalidad entre ustedes?! ¡¿No pueden estar un día sin pelear?!_

-Hey, no me reproches, que yo solo estaba tomando lo que es mío. A Kagome la vi antes y él no tiene derecho de enojarse por el hecho que estemos juntos. Mejor busquemos otro proveedor.

-_Eres un idiota_, _pero tendremos que hacerlo. Bueno Rin me llama, adiós._

_-_Chao – Inuyasha colgó el teléfono y les contó todo a sus amigos.

Luego de comer, todos se fueron al hotel Shikon para buscar las cosas de Kagome. Miroku y Sango se quedaron ahí para descansar un rato, mientras que la otra pareja se fue al departamento de Inuyasha. El muchacho, cargado de todas las maletas de Kagome, que estaban muy pesadas, subió al ascensor con ella y se bajaron en el piso su hogar. Inuyasha dejó las maletas en su habitación y le dijo a Kagome que desempacara, a lo que ésta respondió que lo haría después, ya que estaba cansada. Se tiró en la cama, a lo que Inuyasha la siguió, cogiéndola entre sus brazos y comenzando a besarla apasionadamente.

-Amor – dijo Kagome entre besos – por qué no vamos a la playa.

-Como quieras – contestó él mientras seguía besándola – pero después de esto.

Inuyasha siguió acariciándola, a lo que ella no se negó. Luego de unos minutos, Kagome llamó a sus amigos, para invitarlos a ir con ellos. Salieron del departamento, ya listos para ir a la playa, y en el auto del chico fueron en busca de sus amigos. Después de recogerlos, Inuyasha se dirigió a la playa más linda de Kioto, ahí se instalaron en un lugar no muy invadido de gente. Kagome y Sango se quedaron en Bikini y los jóvenes se sacaron las camisetas, dejando al descubierto sus musculosos pechos. Las muchachas se estiraron encima de las toallas de playa para tomar sol.

-Kagome, te vas a quemar – dijo Inuyasha – Ponte de espalda para untarte con bloqueador.

La muchacha obedeció e Inuyasha comenzó con su labor, primero por la espalda y luego descendió hasta su trasero.

-Inuyasha, cuidado con lo que tocas – advirtió Kagome divertida.

-Por favor, anoche no decías lo mismo – respondió él con una pícara sonrisa, a lo que la muchacha se sonrojó.

Cuando terminó, Kagome hizo lo mismo con él. Inuyasha, ya listo, la tomo en brazo, al estilo de recién casados, y corrió hacia el mar. Kagome gritaba divertida, no quería tocar el agua aún, ya que seguramente estaría muy helada. El chico, algo resignado, la dejó en la orilla y fue a darse un chapuzón en una gran ola. En ese momento Miroku pasó corriendo por el lado de Kagome e imitó a Inuyasha. Sango también fue al agua y la única que quedaba seca era Kagome. Al verla todavía ahí parada, en la orilla, Inuyasha fue hacia ella, empapado y sorpresivamente la abrazó. La muchacha gritó al sentir lo frío que estaba. Inuyasha tiró de ella y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

-¡Ah! ¡¡¡El agua está muy helada!!! – Gritó Kagome al entrar al mar.

-¡No seas cobarde! – Respondió Inuyasha – tírate un piquero o yo te voy a tirar agua.

-No me asustan tus amenazas – el muchacho hizo un gesto de "está bien" y con ayuda de sus amigos comenzaron a tirarle agua a Kagome.

Todos reían, la muchacha terminó por rendirse y corriendo hacia una gran ola, se sumergió en ella.

-------- O --------

-OK, fase uno completa – afirmó Bankotsu – ahora hay que proceder a la fase dos.

-No podemos aún – contestó Kikyo -, no mientras Inuyasha esté cerca. Además sería muy obvio que fuimos nosotros.

-Mm, bueno, esperemos ¿un mes?

-Me parece bien – Kikyo tenía una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro, de seguro lo que planeaban no era nada bueno.

-------- O --------

Llegaron al departamento unas tres horas después. El día en la playa había sido grandioso. Kagome se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha; al salir, Inuyasha entró. Mientras se vestía, el celular sonó, corrió a buscarlo y contestó. Era su madre, que ya estaba en Shimoda, junto con su hermano y su abuelo.

-¡Mamá! ¡Hola! – Saludó felizmente.

-_Hey, y tú ¿por qué tan feliz? ¿Algo emocionante que contar?_

-Sip… volví con Inuyasha.

-_Cuanto me alegro_ _hijita _– dijo la señora Higurashi - _¿y estás con él ahora?_

-Bueno, se está dando un baño porque fuimos a la playa…

-_¿Hija tienes todo listo para la universidad? Entras en una semana y media._

-No – respondió con fastidio, los estudios los separarían - pero no me quiero ir de aquí aún.

-_Kagome tu quisiste ir a esa universidad, es la mejor. Ahora debes cumplir con tus obligaciones o te traeré aquí de nuevo._

-No te atreverías – Kagome sintió algo de miedo por las palabras de su madre -, no puedes separarme de Inuyasha y mis amigos. Además soy mayor de edad.

-_¿Y eso qué? Sigo siendo tu madre. _

-Está bien – contestó de mala gana – volveré en unos tres días a Tokio, ¿contenta?

-_Si_

-Adiós – Kagome colgó bruscamente. Maldita universidad ¿por qué tenía que estar tan lejos?

Afuera ya esta oscuro. Kagome salió al balcón del departamento para pensar un poco. Ella se iría a Tokio, Inuyasha se quedaría ahí, y seguramente Kikyo también. Qué pasaría si se volviera a meter en su vida, si hiciera lo mismo que hace siempre y tratara de quitarle a Inuyasha para siempre. Claro, Kagome la había visto con Bankotsu, pero conociéndola, demás que trataría de agarrarse a Inuyasha también.

Inuyasha salió de la ducha, se vistió y salió del baño en busca de su novia. No estaba en la sala, ni en la cocina. Se dirigió a su habitación y la vio afuera. Salió y la abrazó por detrás.

-¿Qué te preocupa, princesa? – le susurró al oído tiernamente.

-Me acaba de llamar mi mamá, y me dijo que tengo que volver a Tokio, porque empieza la universidad.

-OH – expresó él con lamento – te irás – Inuyasha la soltó y se apoyó en la baranda para mirar hacia abajo.

-Sólo de la cuidad, no creas que te estoy abandonando, pero…

-¿Pero? – dijo volteando la cabeza para mirarla.

-Me da miedo dejarte aquí, con Kikyo rondando.

-¿Sigues pensando que te podría engañar con ella? – Preguntó Inuyasha algo molesto y triste.

-Bueno, Kikyo haría cualquier cosa con tal de molestarme, incluso estado con Bankotsu, se podría meter contigo – Kagome se apoyó en la baranda, de la misma forma que él -. No quiero que se vuelva a repetir la historia, no quiero separarme de ti de nuevo.

-Yo tampoco – la muchacha lo miró y descansó su cabeza en el hombro de él – siempre seré tuyo, Kagome, siempre, no importa lo que pase, no importa la distancia, siempre serás el amor de mi vida.

-Y tú serás el mío. No quiero que nadie se entrometa entre nosotros, ni una secretaria sexy, ni un recepcionista gay – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa - nadie.

-¿Insinúas que podría salir con un gay? – cuestionó Inuyasha divertido por el comentario.

-Bueno, - contestó encogiéndose de hombros – en estos tiempos todo es posible – el chico hizo un gesto de asombro.

-¿Quieres que te demuestre lo hombre que soy? – interrogó agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él.

-¿Y cómo lo harás? – dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-Sé que en Tokio estudias modelaje, pero esta noche estudiaremos biología – respondió con una pícara sonrisa.

Inuyasha la abrazó más fuerte y la besó con mucha pasión, a lo que ella no se negó. Ambos, así de abrazados, entraron a la habitación y comenzaron con un juego, que seguramente duraría bastante rato.

* * *

**EN SERIO MIL DISCULPAS X NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES, PERO LA INSPIRACION NO ME LLEGABA, Y CUANDO LLEGABA, ESTABA TAN OCUPADA CON TRABAJOS Y PRUEBAS DEL COLEGIO QUE NO ME PODRÍA PONER A ESCRIBIR TRANQUILAMENTE.**

**CREO QUE ESTE CAPITULO ME QUEDO MUCHO MAS CORTO QUE EL RESTO, PERO PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ MEJOR. LA COSA ES QUE TENGIA TODO PLANEADO PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO PERO PARA ESTE NO XD NO PODIA SER TAN MALDITA DE ARRUINARLO DE INMEDIADO... TENDRAN QUE ESPERAR HASTA EL OTRO CAP.**

**PROMETO NO DEMORARME TANTO ESTA VEZ**

**WENO ESO, BESOS, BYE =D**

**PD: CLICK EN GO! XD**


	7. De vuelta en Tokio

**OLA!!!! COO TAN? MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ME ENCANTAN!! AQUI LES DEJO EL SEPTIMO CAP. ME ENCANTA COO QUEDO! OJALA LES GUSTE, DISFRUTENLO!!!!!!!

* * *

**

De vuelta en Tokio

Kagome e Inuyasha acordaron que, para que ella se sintiera más tranquila, volverían ambos a Tokio hasta que vieran que Kikyo también había vuelto. Sango junto con Miroku volvieron al día siguiente del día en la playa, mientras que la nueva pareja volvieron cuatro días después, ya que sería cuando Sesshomaru y Rin regresarían de su luna de miel, y así no dejarían la empresa en manos de nadie. Rin se puso tan contenta al verlos entrar tomados de la mano al aeropuerto cuando fueron a buscarlos, que corrió hacia ellos y los abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, como si se fueran a casar y los estuviera felicitando. Luego de dejarlos en el departamento, Kagome e Inuyasha retornaron al aeropuerto para tomar su vuelo hacia Tokio.

El avión arribó en Tokio a las nueve de la noche. Tomaron un taxi hasta el departamento de Kagome, el cual no se tardó nada en llagar. Bajaron las maletas del automóvil, pagaron al taxista y entraron en el edificio. Kagome saludó animadamente al conserje, Jakotsu, a quién no venía hace casi dos meses, para luego subir con Inuyasha a su casa. La muchacha se paró frente a la puerta del departamento número 12, su hogar, y la abrió con ayuda de la llave.

Ambos entraron en él e Inuyasha comenzó a contemplar el lugar. A pesar de no ser tan grande como el de si mismo, era muy bonito y acogedor. Dejaron las maletas en la sala, una al lado de otra, al costado del gran sofá.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Kagome al ver que el muchacho miraba encantado el lugar.

-Claro, me encanta – Inuyasha miró hacia la pared y había una fotografía de Kagome cuando era pequeña - ¿Eres tú? – interrogó acercándose al cuadro para verlo mejor.

-Si – Inuyasha sonrió. Kagome lo tomó de la mano para guiarlo – ven, para mostrarte el resto.

La muchacha lo llevó hasta la cocina, luego el cuarto de huéspedes, el baño y por último su habitación. Paredes blancas, cama matrimonial con cobertor amarillo con flores y cojines de todos colores. Tenía muchos cuadros en la pared, fotos de ella con Sango y con su familia.

-¿Cama matrimonial? – preguntó Inuyasha sonriente.

-Bueno si. Esta habitación era de mi papá antes de que falleciera, y luego yo me mudé aquí – contestó ella con una pizca de tristeza.

-Kag, perdón, no quise… - se disculpó al ver que a ella le afectaba la muerte de su padre.

-No te preocupes.

Una semana después.

Seis de la mañana y sonó el despertador. La muchacha con la mano buscó el aparato en su velador y lo apagó. Inuyasha la rodeó con sus brazos para que no se fuera, pero ella, con toda la fuerza que tenía a esas horas de la mañana, trató de soltarse, sin conseguirlo.

-Amor, tengo que levantarme – le dijo al oído.

-No quiero que te vayas – contestó Inuyasha perezosamente – quédate aquí conmigo.

Kagome logró soltarse de su agarre, para luego salir de la cama y dirigirse al baño. Se desvistió y entró a al ducha, donde estuvo unos quince minutos. Cuando salió, se vistió y arregló. Después se dirigió a su habitación, pero Inuyasha ya no estaba ahí. Fue en su busca, y lo encontró en el comedor sirviendo el desayuno.

-Mm eso huele bien – opinó Kagome saboreando el rico aroma que se extraía del huevo revuelto recién hecho y el pan en la panadera.

-¿Quieres té o café? – preguntó él con una sonrisa. Aún tenía puesto el pijama y su cabello estaba todo despeinado, sin embargo, se veía muy sexy.

-Té.

Inuyasha sirvió el café en la taza de su novia y en la suya. Se sentaron al tomar desayuno, que estaba muy rico. Luego de terminar, Kagome fue por su bolso para irse a la universidad. Inuyasha se quedaría ahí en la mañana y a la hora de almuerzo iría por ella para ir a almorzar. Antes de irse, Kagome lo abrazó muy fuerte y lo besó dulcemente.

Al salir de su departamento, se encontró con Sango, que iba bajando la escala, por lo que se fueron juntas a clases. Al llegar a la universidad, Kagome vio estacionarse a Kikyo en un nuevo auto, color amarillo, parecido a un huevo.

-Putamóvil nuevo – se burló Kagome al verla.

-Ja, ja – se rió su amiga -. Oye, Kagome, ¿tomarás diseño este año?

-Claro, ya te lo dije – contestó mientras se dirigían a su aula – cuando salga de aquí, el próximo año, modelaré para todas la revistas importantes, luego sacaré mi línea de zapatos, luego la de ropa, me casaré con Inuyasha y mi vida será perfecta.

-Wow, hay nueva meta en eso. ¿Te casarás con Inuyasha?

-Bueno, si me lo pide – respondió con alegría. Amaba a Inuyasha y pensaba compartir con él el resto de su vida, ¿Qué tenía de malo que pensara que se casaría con él? Nada.

Llegaron a su sala, donde se encontraron con muchas de sus amigas. Lo bueno era que Kikyo no había conseguido entrar en diseño, por lo que ella se fue a otra aula y no fastidiaría a Kagome tratando de superarla también diseñando las prendas. La maestra llegó y saludó a todas animadamente. Era una mujer joven, de no más de treinta y dos años de edad, y parecía divertida. Lo primero que pidió a las alumnas fue que diseñaran un vestido de fiesta para ver las habilidades de cada una. Diez minutos antes de que terminara la clase, Eri, la maestra, pidió los trabajos para verlos.

El diseño de Sango era muy bonito, un vestido largo, color verde, con tirantes, y muchas capas en la falda. El de Kagome era igualmente lindo, color rojo, con mangas cortas y abultadas. Tenía una especie de cinturón bajo el busto y llegaba hasta la rodilla. Eri las premió a las dos, dijo que tenían mucho talento en el dibujo y en la imaginación.

Las clases terminaron a las dos de la tarde, hora en la cual habían acordado con Inuyasha verse para ir a almorzar. Kagome se despidió de Sango, quién saldría con Miroku y salió de la universidad para esperar a su novio. Inuyasha llegó unos minutos después en un majestuoso auto que había arrendado, ya que el suyo estaba en Kioto. Kagome entró en el auto y besó a Inuyasha al saludarlo. Ambos partieron hacia un restaurante de la cuidad para almorzar.

-¿Y volvió ya? – preguntó Inuyasha mientras iban en camino. Kagome lo miró extrañada - ¿Kikyo?

-Ah – dijo ella en signo de comprender – si.

-OH – bramó con lástima – que pena.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó la muchacha enarcando una ceja.

-Porque tendré que irme.

-No te vayas si no quieres. Yo no quiero que te vayas, quédate ¿si?

-Sólo un par de días, no puedo dejar solo a Sesshomaru con la empresa, sería muy injusto.

-Está bien – aceptó – entonces estos serán los mejores días.

Inuyasha sonrió, tomó la mano de la chica y le besó los nudillos. A pesar de que ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que era novios, Kagome seguía sonrojándose por tales gestos.

-------- O --------

Un mes después.

-Bueno amor, ya pasó un mes – acotó Kikyo – e Inuyasha ya volvió a Kioto, ¿procedemos?

-_Claro _– respondió él a través del teléfono – _El festival de la universidad este fin de semana, ten esto como escusa, anotándote en alguna actividad y así tendremos una coartada si algo sale mal._

-OK – aprobó ella con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro –, recuerda hacer tu parte, nos vemos, adiós.

-Si, c_hao _– Bankotsu colgó el teléfono y Kikyo miró a quién estaba en frente.

-Bueno Naraku, nuevamente necesito de tus servicios – la mujer se levantó de su asiento, tomando un paquete que tenía en la mesa y se dirigió hacia él – coloca esto sobre la puerta del departamento número 12 del edificio "Lanzas de Diamante" el viernes a las ocho de la tarde, cuando ella no esté. Arreglaré todo para que tenga que volver a casa, sola.

-------- O --------

Kagome y Sango iban cada una vestida con un kimono de color rosa. Miroku iba con uno azul y quien faltaba era Inuyasha, pero él no había podido ir a Tokio, porque tenía mucho trabajo. El festival de aniversario de la universidad de Tokio era el más majestuoso y aclamado por la gente. Allí acudían muchas personas y claro los tres amigos no eran la excepción. Llegaron al lugar a las ocho de la noche, ya era de noche y todo estaba iluminado por bellas luces blancas. Entraron mirando en todas direcciones, era hermosa la decoración, la comida se veía riquísima y el acto…

-¡Mierda! – Exclamó Kagome al mirar el escenario – ¡se me quedaron las coronas de las bailarinas para el acto de las nueve! Tengo que correr a mi casa a buscarlas, luego nos vemos.

Por ser una de las mejores en diseño, a Kagome le habían pedido que hiciera las coronas para las bailarinas que representarían a las siete dragonas japonesas de la tradición. Salió corriendo de la universidad hasta la parada del autobús. Pidió un taxi, ya que los buses no pasaban y se fue a su casa. Al llegar, casi todas las personas del edificio estaban en el festival. Entró rápidamente y subió la escala lo más veloz que pudo. Ingresó en su departamento en busca de las coronas, pero no las encontraba por ningún lado. No estaban donde las había dejado por última vez; seguramente las mucamas las habían guardado. Buscó en la sala, en la cocina, en el cuarto de huéspedes, en su habitación. No estaban. Su celular comenzó a sonar, ya eran las ocho y treinta y aún no volvía al festival.

-¿Aló? – dijo mientras miraba bajo su cama.

-_Kagome, ¿dónde estás?, se están poniendo nervosas aquí _– preguntó Sango desde el otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo siento, pero no las encuentro… - entró otra llamada – Sango aguarda un minuto, tengo otra llamada – separó el celular de su oído y apretó un botón para coger la otra llamada - ¿Aló?

-¿_Disfrutando de tu hogar?, Kagomecita – _preguntó Bankotsu del otro lado.

-¿Qué quieres, Bankotsu? ¿Y cómo sabes que estoy en mi casa?

-_Te vi salir corriendo de aquí… Escúchame, Kikyo quiere hablar contigo._

-¿Y ahora eres su secretario? No quiero hablar con ella ¿si?, además tiene que estar ayudando a servir en el festival.

-_Ya no estamos en ese estúpido festival – _dijo Kikyo -._ Kagome, disfruta de tus últimos minutos en tu casa, porque no la volverás a ver. En realidad, no volverás a ver nada, tus días se han acabado._

-¡¿Qué?! – La mujer colgó - ¡Kikyo!

El temporizador estaba por llegar a cero. Kagome volvió a marcar el botón para hablar con Sango.

3…

-¡Sango llama a la policía!

2…

-_¿Pero qué pasó?_

1…

-Kikyo…

¡BOM!

La bomba explotó en la puerta del departamento, Kagome se encontraba en su habitación, la cual estaba más alejada de la entrada, por lo que el impacto no fue directamente. Todo explotó, grandes llamas invadía todo, consumiendo la construcción. La habitación de Kagome se desplomó y ella cayó desde el segundo piso, chocando fuertemente con el suelo, quedando inconciente. Jakotsu y los demás empleados quedaron bajo las llamas y los escombros, mientras que las demás personas del edificio, que en total era no más de seis, trataron de escapar, pero estaban muy heridos.

-------- O --------

-¡Kagome! – Exclamó Sango al escuchar la explosión a través del teléfono – Miroku vamos, algo pasó.

Sango agarró de la muñeca a su novio y ambos corrieron al estacionamiento donde estaba el auto del chico. Miroku arrancó el motor, retrocedió y se dirigió al apartamento de Kagome.

-------- O --------

"_Hace cinco minutos, en la cuidad de Tokio, hubo una gran explosión en el edificio "Lanzas de Diamante", la policía está buscando heridos, pero aún no encuentran nada"_

-¡Lanzas de Diamante! – Repitió Inuyasha al escuchar las noticias en su auto - ¡Es el edificio de Kagome!

Cogió su celular para llamar a Kagome, pero no contestaba. Esperó y esperó a que contestara, pero nunca lo hizo. ¡Maldición! Marcó ahora para llamar a Sango.

-------- O --------

-¿Aló? ¿Inuyasha? – dijo un poco alterada.

-_Sango, por favor, dime que Kagome está bien._

-Quisiera decírtelo, pero aún no lo sé. Con Miroku estamos llegando al departamento.

-¿_Ella estaba ahí cuando ocurrió? – _preguntó con un tonó nervioso y preocupado.

-Si. Volvió para buscar unas cosas para el festival y mientras hablamos ocurrió la explosión. Creo que tuvo que ver con Kikyo.

-_¡Esa maldita perra! _– Exclamó enojado - _Llámame cuando la encuentres ¿si?_

-Claro.

La pareja llegó al edificio, que estaba cubierto en llamas. La policía, los bomberos y dos ambulancias estaban presentes. Habían logrado sacar a todos los empleados y las personas que estaban en los pisos superiores. Pero a Kagome aún no la encontraban. Sango se acercó a las ambulancias en busca de su amiga, pero no estaba. Se acercó a un paramédico para preguntarle.

-Señor, hay una muchacha, de cabello negro azabache y ojos chocolates. Estaba aquí en el minuto de la explosión.

-Lo siento señorita, pero no la hemos encontrado – respondió el paramédico – avisaré a los bomberos que hay otra persona desaparecida.

-Gracias, señor.

El hombre corrió hacia los bomberos y avisó a estos sobre la desaparición de Kagome. Cuatro de ellos entraron nuevamente al edificio, mientras que el resto trataba de extinguir las llamas con las mangueras de sus camiones. Cinco minutos después uno de los hombres salió con Kagome en sus brazos. La muchacha estaba inconciente, con muchas heridas en el rostro y los brazos, y al parecer tenía la muñeca fracturada. Sango se acercó a ella y al verla en ese estado se largó a llorar. Miroku la abrazó para consolarla y sacando su teléfono, llamó a Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha – dijo cuando éste contestó -, Kagome está inconciente. Al parecer cayó desde el segundo piso.

-_¡Mierda! Decidido, me voy para allá. Miroku, llama a su madre, debe saberlo._

-Está bien, amigo. Te esperamos. No te demores.

-_Me voy ahora mismo al aeropuerto._

Luego de llamar a la señora Higurashi, Miroku y Sango se fueron detrás de la ambulancia para acompañar a su amiga. Los demás heridos fueron llevados a revisión, mientras que a Kagome tuvieron que proporcionarle oxígeno artificial, puesto que sus pulmones estaban llenos de humo y debían purificarlos. Le enyesaron la muñeca y curaron sus heridas del rostro, aunque ella aún no despertaba. La pusieron en una sala, donde le hicieron un ecocardiograma, para ver sus pulsaciones del corazón.

-------- O --------

Inuyasha llegó al aeropuerto con un pequeño bolso, el cual contenía su billetera, su notebook, una agenda y una muda de ropa. Había avisado a Sesshomaru lo que había pasado, y ahora, con su completo consentimiento, se dirigía a abordar el avión para ir Tokio. Se acercó al mostrador para comprar un boleto de avión, pero el vendedor no le vendió nada.

-Lo siendo, Mr. Taisho, usted no está autorizado para volar.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿QUÉ?! – Preguntó enojado e incrédulo - ¡¿cómo que no puedo volar?! ¡Debo ir a Tokio!

-Lo siento, pero usted ha sobrepasado el límite de viajes en avión de este año, no puede viajar hasta el siguiente.

-Esto es mentira ¿cierto?

-No señor.

-¡Maldición!

No lo pensó dos veces y salió corriendo de ahí. Qué sacaba con armar un escándalo, si al final igual no lo dejarían volar. Conduciría los cientos de kilómetros que había entre Kioto y Tokio y nada, ni nadie lo impediría. Subió en su auto, puso marcha atrás, y salió del aeropuerto. Se detuvo en una gasolinera para cargar de combustible el transporte y luego partió a la carretera. Cogió su teléfono nuevamente para llamar a Miroku y contarle lo sucedido.

-Estaré ahí en cinco o seis horas, eso espero.

Inuyasha conducía a toda velocidad, a más de 140 KM/HR. A la mitad del camino, una patrulla de policía apareció tras de sí e hizo que se detuviera. El muchacho aparcó el auto a un lado de la carretera, al igual que la patrulla. El comisario salió de su auto y se dirigió al de Inuyasha.

-Joven, iba a 154 KM/HR, déme su licencia. Voy a confiscarla.

-Comisario, por favor – rogó Inuyasha – mi novia acaba de estar presente en la explosión que hubo en Tokio hace un par de horas. Está inconciente y lo único que quiero es ver como está. Si me quita la licencia no podré llegar, puesto que tampoco me dejan volar en avión – el chico tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-Está bien muchacho – accedió el policía al ver que Inuyasha no mentía -, pero ve más despacio, de mis colegas, no creo que todos tengan la compasión que tengo yo ahora.

-Gracias señor, muchísimas gracias – encendió el motor nuevamente y partió.

Llegó a Tokio a las tres de la madrugada y se dirigió al hospital donde habían llevado a Kagome. Estacionó su auto frente a lugar y entró precipitadamente. Adentro se encontró con sus amigos, la señora Higurashi y Souta, quienes esperaban en la sala de estar.

-¿Y Kagome? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien? – preguntó Inuyasha intranquilo.

-Inuyasha cálmate – pidió Miroku –. Kagome está en coma – agregó con lamento. Inuyasha se llevó la mano a la frente con frustración.

-¿Dónde está?

-Por el pasillo, en la habitación siete – respondió su amigo.

Inuyasha caminó por el pasillo hasta encontrar la habitación que le habían indicado. Giró el picaporte y cuidadosamente abrió la puerta. La pieza solo estaba iluminada por una pequeña lamparita que estaba en la cabecera de la cama. Encima de ésta yacía Kagome, tan tranquila como el cielo en un anoche de primavera. A su cabeza y pecho estaban conectados los cables que llegaban a la maquina de cardiograma. Su rostro estaba lleno de tajos y su mano enyesada. Inuyasha soltó una lágrima al verla así, tan débil y frágil. Se sentía mal por no poder haber estado ahí para protegerla, pero haría todo lo posible por encontrar a quien le había causado eso. Acercó una silla a la cama, sentándose en ella. Le tomó la mano a Kagome y se quedó mirándola un largo rato, hasta que se durmió.

Al despertar, como a las seis de la mañana, Inuyasha se sentía muy confundido. Cuando miró a Kagome, recordó todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Los médicos entraron en la habitación y le pidieron que saliera. Accedió y afuera se encontró con la señora Higurashi. Sango y Miroku se habían ido a descansar y habían dicho que regresarían en la mañana. La madre de Kagome le aconsejó a Inuyasha que fuera a darse un baño. El muchacho la obedeció, salió del hospital y se dirigió a un hotel para hospedarse. La casa de Kagome estaba destruida, no podía ir allí.

Inuyasha pasaba prácticamente todo el día en el hospital. Tres días habían pasado del accidente y Kagome aún no despertaba, aunque el cuarto día cambió. Eran las diez de la mañana, Inuyasha fue a la cafetería del lugar para desayunar algo y luego volver con su novia. Luego de comer, y llegar a la habitación de Kagome, el chico pudo ver que los médicos estaban saliendo del lugar. Se acercó a ellos para saber novedades.

-Lo siento, Inuyasha, pero ella sigue igual – dijo el médico – el golpe que recibió en la cabeza fue muy fuerte, y no se ve mejoría.

El muchacho asintió débilmente con la cabeza. No podía creer que todo se hubiera ido a la mierda. El medico se marchó y él entró en la habitación. Se sentó en la silla, junto a Kagome, le tomó la mano y comenzó a hablarle, con la esperanza que aquellas palabras llegaran adentro de ella.

-Kagome, vuelve por favor. No me gusta verte así, tan quieta; me gusta cuando ríes, cuando juegas, cuando me molestas y te burlas. Quiero que seas la niña alegre a la que amo. Por favor, amor, despierta, por favor. No soy el mismo sin ti.

Inuyasha soltó una pequeña lágrima y apoyó su frente en los nudillos de ella. Kagome volvió a cobrar el conocimiento, abrió los ojos lentamente, confundida por el lugar donde estaba. Miro en todas direcciones, pero no sabía donde se encontraba. Movió un poco la mano, lo que advirtió a Inuyasha, quien levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Esbozó una gran sonrisa de felicidad al verla despierta, pero la reacción de ella fue otra.

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó no reconociéndolo. El golpe la había hecho perder la memoria.

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO? **

**MALDICION! KAGOME NO RECUERDA NADA! Q HARA INUYASHA ANTE ESTO?? QUE HARA SU FAMILIA?**

**MALDITA KIKYO NO LO CREEN? SIEMPRE TAN DESGRACIADA XD (JAJAJA QUE MALA, PERO LA VERDAD ES Q LA ODIO XD) **

**WENO YA ESTOY EMPEZANDO EL CAP 8, ASI QUE NO CREO QUE LO SUBA DESPUES DEL 5 DE OCTUBRE. GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LOS REVIEWS. AGRACIMIENTOS ESPECIALESA A: **

**-setsuna17**

**-Natsuki Hikari**

**-Kyome-Chan**

**-Mirna**

**-Ro!**

**-Dark_yuki**

**y weno a la addy, makiss, nei, vale y toos a los q leen mi loca historia.**

**nos vemos**

**chauu (L)**

**PD: CLICK EN GO!!**


	8. ¿Quién eres tú?

**OLA A TODAS!!! AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 8 DE MI FIC. **

**GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS! EN VERDAD ME GUSTARON MUCHO**

**WENO NO LAS RETRASO MAS. DISFRUTENLO.**

* * *

¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó no reconociéndolo. El golpe la había hecho perder la memoria.

-Kagome, amor, soy yo Inuyasha – dijo éste levantándose de su asiento, mientras se acercaba a ella y toma su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Por qué me llamas amor? – Volvió a interrogar, aunque ahora lo hacía con un tono más alterado – Yo no te conozco, ¡vete! – Ordenó moviendo la mano que tenía sana, haciendo que él se echara para atrás.

-Kagome, por favor, recuérdame – rogó volviendo a acercarse. Ante esto, la muchacha se alteró aún más, por lo que comenzó a gritar.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! ¡Ayúdenme!

Inuyasha esta vez si se separó de ella. Al escuchar los gritos, médicos y enfermeras llegaron a la habitación, donde vieron a Kagome chillando como loca y a Inuyasha tratando de tranquilizarla. El doctor le pidió al chico que saliera de la sala, a lo que él obedeció de inmediato. Kagome había perdido la memoria, no lo recordaba, ni siquiera recordaba quién era. Se sentó en el suelo, apoyado en la pared, junto a la puerta de la muchacha. Escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos, para que no lo vieran llorar. Una de las enfermeras salió de la habitación y se dirigió al mostrador, donde llamó a la madre de Kagome por teléfono. La señora Higurashi y Souta llegaron diez minutos después, se acercaron a Inuyasha, que estaba destrozado, para preguntarle que había pasado, ya que en la llamada solo les había dicho que fuera urgente. Inuyasha levantó el rostro para mirar a la señora Higurashi y ésta pudo ver que tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-Kagome perdió la memoria – dijo a tiempo, antes de que la mujer pensara lo peor. Se levantó del suelo y se fue caminando por el pasillo a la salida, con la cabeza gacha.

La señora Higurashi y Souta entraron en la sala, Kagome se había dormido, luego del calmante que le habían proporcionado. La mujer se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Ante esto, Kagome despertó y la miró confundida, al igual que a su hermano.

-Sigue llegando gente extraña. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Y quién soy yo?

-Eres Kagome Higurashi – contestó su madre lo más tranquila que pudo –, yo soy tu madre, Sonomi Higurashi y él es Souta Higurashi, tu hermano.

-¿Soy… soy su hija? – Preguntó débilmente – no recuerdo nada, no sé quienes son, ¿qué me pasó?

-Tuviste un accidente – respondió Souta –, un grave accidente donde te golpeaste la cabeza.

Como acto reflejo, Kagome se tocó el lado derecho de su cabeza, que estaba cubierta por una venda, y una recarga eléctrica y un gran dolor la invadió.

-¿Quién era el muchacho que estaba aquí? – interrogó recordando a Inuyasha. Antes de que su madre pudiera responder, la puerta se abrió, entrando una enfermera de esbelta figura, vestida de blanco y con una mascarilla cubriendo la mitad de su rostro.

-Perdone, señora – dijo Kikyo a quien nadie conoció -. Peor el horario de visitas terminó, debe irse.

-Está bien – respondió la señora Higurashi, quien se acercó a Kagome, dándole un beso en la frente – nos vemos más tarde, hija.

La señora Higurashi y Souta salieron de la habitación. Kikyo se acercó a Kagome fingiendo ver la bolsa de suero que tenía conectada la chica. Kagome giró su cabeza para ver el rostro de la enfermera, aunque no pudo recordar que era la malvada mujer que trataba de arruinarle la vida y había tratado de matarla.

-Disculpe, señorita – Kikyo estaba espaldas a ella - ¿usted sabe quién era el muchacho de ojos dorados que estaba aquí? – La mujer esbozó una malvada sonrisa al comprobar que Kagome había perdido la memoria.

-Él – dijo volteándose – es Inuyasha. Por él estas aquí. Inuyasha te empujó desde el balcón de tu casa mientras discutían.

-¿Por qué discutíamos?

-Por lo que escuché – Kikyo debió haber estudiado actuación, en lugar de modelaje, todo lo decía tan segura, que cualquiera se lo hubiera creído – Inuyasha te robó mucho dinero y tú lo ibas a entregar a la policía.

-Él estaba tratando de impedirlo – Kikyo asintió-. ¿Y por qué me dijo amor?

-No lo sé, pero ese muchacho no está bien de la cabeza, varias veces ha venido por accidentes automovilísticos, causados por exceso de alcohol.

-Por favor, no lo dejen entrar, por favor.

-------- O --------

Inuyasha salió del hospital y se subió a su auto para irse. Debía conseguir pruebas para que Kagome le creyera que eran novios. Pero en el mes y medio que llevaban juntos, nunca se habían sacado ninguna foto ¿Cómo podría probarlo?

Condujo hasta la casa de Miroku, para pedirle algún consejo. Al llegar, entró en el edificio y subió en el ascensor hasta su departamento. Se paró fuera la puerta y tocó el timbre frenéticamente.

-Kagome despertó – dijo melancólico cuando su amigo abrió.

-Pero Inuyasha deberías esta feliz, ¿por qué tienes esa cara? – preguntó Miroku invitándolo a pasar.

-Me alegra que haya despertado, obvio que me alegra, pero perdió la memoria – respondió Inuyasha al sentarse en el sillón – no recuerda quién soy. Me echó de la habitación.

-¡¿Estás bromeando?! – Miroku estaba muy sorprendido – Demonio, Inuyasha, ¿y que harás?

-No sé – en ese momento el timbre sonó - ¿esperas a alguien?

-Es Sango, iríamos al hospital ahora.

Miroku se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y ahí estaba su novia parada, a quien besó para saludarla. Sango entró en el departamento y vio a Inuyasha con cara de zombie. Caminó hacia él, pensando en lo peor que le habría pasado a Kagome. Se sentó en la mesita frente a él, para informarse de las noticias.

-No me digas que…- expresó Sango, pero Inuyasha la interrumpió.

-No, Kagome está bien, pero… perdió la memoria.

Sango se llevó las manos a la boca como gesto de sorpresa. Propuso ir a verla, pero Inuyasha se negó, ya que Kagome ya lo había echado una vez y además no soportaba estar cerca de ella sin poder besarla cuando quisiera. Llamó a la señora Higurashi por teléfono para saber noticias de Kagome. Al contestar, la mujer le contó que Kagome no recordaba absolutamente nada, no sabía ni siquiera quién era ella misma.

-_Ah, lo que se me olvidaba Inuyasha…_ -agregó Sonomi – _me acaban de informar que no quiere que vengas. Lo siento mucho, hijo. Pero hasta que ella esté más tranquila, será mejor que no te acerques._

-Está bien – aceptó Inuyasha lamentándose -. ¿Cuándo saldrá del hospital?

-_Puede que en un par de días. Aún está muy débil._

-¿Y dónde irá?

-_Pienso llevármela a Shimoda, hasta que recupere la memoria, además su casa está destruida._

-Se pudo rescatar algunas cosas. No se la lleve tan lejos, - rogó Inuyasha - por favor, no.

-_No puedo dejarla sola, Inuyasha, es mi hija. Y debo volver a mi hogar. De todas maneras te estaré informando._

-¿Podré visitarla?

-_Siempre y cuando ella no se altere con tu presencia. Puedes venir a la cuidad, pero trata de no hablarle _– por más duras que fueran esas exigencias, eran lo mejor para Kagome e Inuyasha lo aceptó. Era obvio que sufriría mucho ante esto, extrañaría demasiado a la muchacha que lo hacía suspirar, pero si alejarse la ayudaba a recordar, lo haría. De cualquier manera, igual iría a verla, aunque la mirara desde lejos.

Al colgar, Inuyasha les contó a sus amigos. Era obvio que esto pasaría. El departamento estaba destruido y Kagome no podía vivir ahí. Sango se había ido a vivir con sus padres, ya que todo el edificio se había quemado.

-¿Por qué no se queda conmigo? – Sugirió Sango – podría vivir conmigo y mis padres. A ellos les cae muy bien y siempre que vamos a su casa la tratan como una hija.

-Podría funcionar, pero no se si su madre esté de acuerdo.

-Pero Kagome debe terminar la universidad. Si se ausenta hasta que recupere la memoria, podía perder mucho. Quizás cuanto tiempo lleve esto.

-Tienes razón, pero…

-Hay que preguntarle – lo interrumpió Sango dándole ánimos. Inuyasha asintió.

Los tres amigos salieron del departamento y se dirigieron al hotel donde se hospedaba la familia de Kagome. Al llegar, se encontraron con Souta en la entrada, quien los dirigió hasta la habitación. El chico abrió la puerta, dejándolos entrar y llamó a su madre. La señora Higurashi los saludó y preguntó el motivo de su visita. Sango le habló de la idea que tenía de que Kagome se fuera a vivir con ella, para que pudiera ir a la universidad. La propuesta no era mala, incluso, camino al hotel, Sango había telefoneado a su padre para preguntarle, quien había aceptado de inmediato. Sonomi no parecía opuesta a la idea, pero de igual manera estaba preocupada por no poder estar ahí cuando Kagome la necesitara.

-Kagome ya es grande – dijo Inuyasha – puede cuidarse sola.

-Eso lo sé, pero ahora que no conoce a ninguna persona que esté a su lado, puede ser peligroso.

-Señora, yo no la dejaré sola en ningún momento – acotó Sango.

-Hagamos un trato. Me la llevaré unas semanas para que se recupere totalmente, que sus fuerzas vuelvan y luego puede venir a vivir contigo ¿está bien?

-¿Cuánto serán unas semanas? – preguntó Inuyasha intranquilo.

-Un mes, un mes y medio. Sé que perderá muchas clases, pero necesita recuperarse bien, y con la muñeca fracturada no puede hacer mucho.

-Está bien – respondieron Sango y Miroku en coro, luego miraron a Inuyasha para que les diera una respuesta, quien asintió débilmente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué estás tan disgustado de que me la lleve a Shimoda, Inuyasha? – Preguntó la señora Higurashi – no va a estar en otro país, ni nada parecido. Esta al igual de lejos de Kioto que Tokio.

-Si lo sé, sólo que… tengo un mal presentimiento, algo que me dice que si va para allá, la perderé para siempre.

-No pienses eso – dijo Sonomi – si tú la quieres y ella a ti, eso no va a pasar.

-Pero no me recuerda.

-Va a recuperar la memoria, Inuyasha – consoló Sango – lo hará.

Inuyasha se sentía vacío. Su alma estaba por quebrarse, todo había sucedido muy rápido. El hecho que Kagome lo hubiera echado de su habitación lo había destrozado.

Todos, excepto Inuyasha, volvieron al hospital en la tarde. Sango llevó unas fotos de ella con Kagome, para mostrárselas. Kagome no mencionó nada de lo que Kikyo le había contado, ya que suponía que ellos lo sabían. Se sentía mucho mejor, le habían dado el almuerzo y sus fuerzas había vuelto. No completamente, pero tenía más energía. Sango le contó que estudiaba modelaje, junto con ella en la universidad de Tokio y que era muy popular en las revistas con las cuales había trabajado. También le contaron que iría con su madre y Souta a Shimoda, y que luego de un tiempo volvería a vivir con Sango para terminar la universidad.

Cuatro días después le dieron el alta a Kagome. Sango le trajo algo de ropa que habían podido recuperar. Se vistió con la ayuda de su madre y luego en una silla de ruedas la llevaron hasta el taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto. En el exterior hacía un frío tremendo, el invierno estaba llegando. Inuyasha apareció en el lugar muy abrigado, con una bufanda roja cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, y con un gorro del mismo color, para así no ser reconocido por la muchacha, solo sus ojos estaban descubiertos. Una enfermera llevó afuera a Kagome, junto con su madre y su hermanito. Para disimular, Inuyasha fue hacia la entrada y abrió la puerta para entrar. Kagome miró el color de sus ojos, raro.

-Tienes los ojos del mismo color que el muchacho provocó esto – dijo Kagome -, lastima que no pueda recordar su rostro, cuando lo vi, se fue tan rápido que no lo recuerdo. O ¿eres tú?

Inuyasha recordó lo que la señora Higurashi le había dicho, que no se acercara de inmediato a ella, ya que podía dañarla, por lo que fingió no conocerla.

-No, no, yo no te conozco, y si lo hiciera, jamás te haría algo así. Además son lentes de contacto, mis ojos reales son café. – Inuyasha también era un buen actor. Sonomi sonrió al notar que era él.

-Bueno – continuó Kagome convenciéndose de lo que había dicho – un gusto conocerte, soy Kagome.

-Igual mente encantado – dijo él, mientras pensaba en que nombre falso darle para que no lo conociera -, yo soy Yota.

El taxi llegó, se despidieron e Inuyasha entró en el hospital. Se fueron al aeropuerto y subieron al avión. Al llegar a Shimoda, llamaron otro taxi que los llevó hasta la mansión Higurashi. El transporte se estacionó frente a la mansión y Kagome quedó muy sorprendida por el gran tamaño de la propiedad. El taxista le abrió la puerta y su madre la ayudó a bajar. El abuelo salió a recibirlos, pero la muchacha no lo conoció. Souta los presentó y luego fue a ayudar a su madre con las maletas. A pesar de que Kagome había perdido muchas de sus pertenencias, igual llevaba una maleta enorme. El abuelo condujo a Kagome a la casa, hasta su habitación. Ya era de noche, por lo que después de que le subieron la cena a su habitación, la muchacha se quedó profundamente dormida. A las diez de la noche sonó el teléfono, la señora Higurashi contestó.

-_¿Cómo llegaron? _– Preguntó Inuyasha, que había estado intranquilo todo el día.

-Bien, Kagome ya se durmió – contestó la mujer.

-_Señora Higurashi me dí cuenta de algo_ – dijo él más aliviado de que Kagome ya estaba a salvo en su hogar -_, alguien le dijo a Kagome que yo provoqué la explosión. _

-Me vine pensando lo mismo, Inuyasha. Debe ser por eso que me dijeron que ella no quería de te dejaran entrar al hospital. ¿Pero quién pudo haber hecho algo así?

-_Yo sé de alguien, pero la estuve buscando y me dijeron que se fue de viaje hace una semana, no pudo haber sido ella._

-¿Quién es ella?

-_Su nombre es Kikyo, seguramente es ella la verdadera causante se la explosión._

-¿Eso crees? – preguntó la señora Higurashi sorprendida.

-_Kikyo siempre ha querido arruinarle la vida a Kagome – _informó Inuyasha – _ella fue la causante de que nos separáramos la última vez. Lo malo es que no tengo como probarlo._

-¿Y puedes buscar las pruebas?

-_Claro, no se cuanto tiempo me lleve, pero buscaré al responsable._

-Gracias muchacho. Ahora veo por que Kagome te ama tanto – comentó la mujer.

-_¿Cree que pueda ir a verla?_

-Pero si Kagome cree que tú fuiste el de la explosión, - cosa que no era así, ya que la chica creía que Inuyasha la había empujado desde su balcón – no creo que quiera verte.

-_Pero recuerde que dijo que no recordaba mi rostro, solo el color de mis ojos. Puedo usar lentes de contacto para cambiar su color._

-Está bien, hijo, puedes venir cuando quieras, sólo no le digas realmente quien eres. Que lo recuerde sola.

-_OK – _aceptó él – _la llamaré cuando esté en camino. Adiós _

-Adiós.

-------- O --------

-Ya está bien, Bankotsu – dijo Kikyo dando un gran pisotón al suelo furiosa – ya le dieron el alta.

-Pero pequeña – la tranquilizó él tomándola de los hombros – no recuerda nada, y ya dejaste mal a Inuyasha con ella. No te preocupes, que no estará molestando por aquí en un buen tiempo, se fue con su madre al sur…

-¿Y cómo sabes eso? – preguntó interesada.

-Tengo fuentes en todos lados, cariño. – habló seductoramente mientras se acercaba a ella para poder besarla. Kikyo correspondió de inmediato, y no se negó a las caricias que vinieron a continuación.

-------- O --------

Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde que había llegado a Shimoda. En la cuidad se había corrido el rumor de que Kagome había vuelto, por lo que diariamente recibía visitas de sus amigos. Claro, no los recordaba, por lo que todos debían ser presentados. Aún no podía salir sola, ya que su madre no se lo permitía. Pasaba el día contemplando el mar desde su ventana, leyendo algún libro y pintando. Kagome era muy buena pintando con oleos, de hecho, muchos cuatros que habían en la casa los había pintado ella. Se entretenía mucho en eso, y cada vez que algún amigo iba a verla, la encontraba con la cara llena de pintura.

Un día sábado llegó Ayame, quien quería presentarle a Hoyo a Kagome. El muchacho al verla pudo recordar lo linda que era, a él siempre le había gustado. Kagome sonrió al verlo, Hoyo era un muchacho muy guapo, nadie lo podía negar.

-Kagome, él es Hoyo – los presentó Ayame – son amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Un gusto conocerte, Hoyo – opinó ella, quien estiró su mano para poder saludarlo. Pero el chico tomó su mano y besó sus nudillos. Kagome sonrió nuevamente ante esto.

-Te hemos echado de menos, Kagome.

-Oye, ¿tú conoces algún Inuyasha? – la muchacha se había decidido a descubrir quien era Inuyasha. Pero no quería preguntarle a su madre, ya que como él "la había empujado", eso podría ponerla mal. Hoyo negó con la cabeza. Nadie en la cuidad conocía a Inuyasha, ni siquiera lo había nombrado, ya que la última vez que había estado ahí, había evadido el tema, para no largarse a llorar nuevamente.

-¿Sabes qué? Habrá una fiesta en casa de Tsubaki, ¿quieres ir? – preguntó Ayame.

-Mi madre no lo permitirá, aún cree que estoy débil.

-¿Podemos preguntarle? – dijo Hoyo esperanzado de que ella estuviera en la fiesta.

-Preguntémosle.

La señora Higurashi la dejó ir a la fiesta, con la condición que no bebiera nada y que la llevaran de vuelta no mas tarde que las 2:00 AM. Kagome se arregló, y los tres amigos se dirigieron a la casa de Tsubaki, que ya se la habían presentado, para la fiesta.

_**-Oye Hoyo, tráeme otra cerveza por fa – pidió Kagome, no podía estar más borracha.**_

Ese recuerdo se le vino a la mente a la chica cuando estaban en la fiesta. _¿Qué fue eso? ¿Por qué estaba tan borracha? _Pensó Kagome. En ese momento Hoyo se acercó a ella, tendiéndole un vaso de bebida. La muchacha le agradeció y pidió que se sentara junto a ella.

-¿Sabes? Acabo de tener un recuerdo, de mí, pidiéndote una cerveza, aunque estaba tan borracha que no me cabría más alcohol en el cuerpo.

-La única vez que me has pedido una cerveza, fue en la última fuiste a la que viniste en el verano. Ese día andabas muy extraña, jamás tomas de esa manera. Pero no me quisiste contar que te pasaba…

-OH – dijo con lamento – perdón… Dime Hoyo, ¿hemos salido alguna vez?

-¿Salir como novios? ¿A eso te refieres? – Kagome asintió – Bueno, no. No como novios, pero si hemos salido a fiestas, bailado y a comer con amigos. Siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, desde la infancia.

-Mm… es una lástima, eres muy lindo… - confesó ella con un poco de rubor en el rostro.

-Tu también – respondió él, igual de sonrojado - ¿quieres bailar?

-¡Claro!

Hoyo tomó de la mano a Kagome y la llevó hasta la pista de baile. La música estaba prendida y cada vez Hoyo la acercaba más a él. El DJ cambió la canción, por una lenta. Kagome abrazó a Hoyo por el cuello y el la tomó de la cintura. La canción era muy romántica… _¡Hey! Esto ya lo viví_, pensó Kagome. Ciertamente, los gestos de Hoyo con ella, eran iguales a los de Inuyasha el día de la fiesta de graduación. Además, la canción era la misma. Lo que vino a continuación también fue lo mismo. Hoyo corrió un mechón de cabello del rostro de la muchacha y le acarició la mejilla. Kagome se sonrojó y miró nerviosa hacia abajo, pero él la tomó del mentón, poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de ella y muy suavemente la besó. Pero si esto ya lo había vivido ¿por qué no sentía nada al besar a Hoyo? Claro, la vez pasada, había besado a Inuyasha, no a Hoyo. Pero no recordaba a Inuyasha, ni siquiera sabía que era a él a quién había besado.

Al separarse, Hoyo le sonrió y ella a él, pero fingiendo alegría, ya que algo le decía que lo que había hecho estaba mal. El muchacho la atrajo más hacia él, abrazándola más fuerte.

-Kagome – le susurró al oído - ¿quieres ser mi novia?

La pregunta la tomo por sorpresa, pero de igual manera le gustaba Hoyo, y no por que el beso no hubiera sido como de película, le diría que no. Asintió con la cabeza y siguieron bailando. Luego de un rato, Hoyo la llevó a su casa, tal como lo habían acordado con su madre, antes de las 2:00 AM. En la mansión Higurashi todos estaban dormidos, excepto Sonomi, que esperaba que su hija llegara. Al escuchar el auto de Hoyo en la entrada, miró por la ventana para comprobar que fuera Kagome. Y al hacerlo, la vio besando al muchacho.

-_Ay, no… _- pensó – _esto se va a arruinar su relación con Inuyasha._

Kagome entró en la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Fue hasta su habitación y se acostó. Su madre llegó dos minutos después, para ver como había llegado e indagar, para descubrir que pasaba entre ella y Hoyo.

-¿Cómo lo pasaste, hija? – preguntó interesada.

-Bien. Muy bien – contestó Kagome sonriente por el recuerdo de Hoyo.

-¿Y qué hay entre tú y Hoyo? – volvió a preguntar, fingiendo diversión.

-Emm… - musitó – somos novios…

La señora Higurashi la felicitó, ocultando su disgusto por la relación. ¿Cómo se tomaría Inuyasha todo esto? Esa mañana había hablado con él y le había dicho que todo estaba bien, y que Kagome no estaba interesada en nadie. ¿Y ahora cómo le diría esto?

A la mañana siguiente.

Inuyasha llamó a la madre de Kagome, tal como lo había diariamente. Sonomi no tenía idea que decirle.

-_Señora Higurashi, ya no soporto no verla, ni hablar con ella. Quiero viajar hacia allá _– dijo Inuyasha – _mañana mismo estaré ahí. Ya lo tengo todo planeado, compré lentes de contacto y una peluca negra para que no me reconozca…_

-Mm… Inuyasha, hay un problema… - ya estaba decidida, le diría la verdad. Pero justo en ese momento, la batería del teléfono de él se acabó y la llamada se cortó - ¿Aló? ¿Aló? ¿Inuyasha?

Pero nadie contestó. Inuyasha no había escuchado lo último, por lo que no se preocupó por nada. Tendría que saberlo cuando lo viera. Sonomi no sabía como lo tomaría, pero de seguro no sería bueno.

* * *

**QUE MALDITA ES KIKYO ¿NO LO CREEN? DEJANDO MAL A INUYASHA, ES UNA DESGRACIADA!!!! (JAJA SE NOTA QUE LA ODIO?) **

**QUE PASARA CON INUYASHA CUANDO VEA A KAGOME CON HOYO? DIOS, POBRECITO!! PERO CUANDO VUELVA A TOKIO TALVEZ SE OLVIDE DE EL, O NO VOLVERA? O INUYASHA LA DEJARA?O KIKYO VOLVERA A ENTROMETERSE? O VENDRA BANKOTSU A QUITARLE A KAGOME A TODOS? LAS DEJO CON DUDA, SOLO YO SE QUE PASARA WAJAJAJAJA XD**

**WENO ESO PS! DENUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR**

**NS VEMOS PRONTO... BYE!!!**

**PD: CLICK EN GO!! XD**


	9. Sabía Que Esto Pasaría

**OLA!!! COO ESTAN? AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 9. CREO QUE QUEDÓ MAS CORTO, PERO NO PODÍA SERGUIR, YA QUE LES ADELANTARIA MUCHO XD**

**WENO NO LAS ATRASO MAS, DISFRUTENLO.**

* * *

**Sabía Que Esto Pasaría**

Inuyasha dejó todo planificado en la empresa, papeles firmados, cuentas pagadas, entre otras cosas. Sesshomaru y Rin lo llevaron al aeropuerto el lunes por la mañana y le desearon mucha suerte al chico, para que todo saliera bien con Kagome. Había solucionado el problema con viajar en avión, los mismos vendedores dijeron que había sido un mal entendido, pero lo que Inuyasha no sabía, ni nadie, era que Bankotsu lo había planeado todo, para que no llegara de inmediato a donde Kagome y así les diera, a él y Kikyo, tiempo para escapar.

Inuyasha llegó al mostrador, donde le recibieron las maletas y luego de una hora, subió al avión, camino a Shimoda. En él, no dejaba de pensar en Kagome, tenía un mal presentimiento, algo le decía "no vayas, será mejor para ti", pero no le hizo caso, ya que tenía muchas, pero muchas ganas de verla, tan solo verla, lo haría sentir bien. No había hablado con ella desde hace dos semanas, y esa vez, ni siquiera lo había conocido; en realidad, no hablaba con ella desde el día anterior de la explosión, ya que ese día ambos habían estado muy ocupados y no habían podido llamarse. Llegó a la cuidad tres horas después, donde pidió un taxi que lo llevaría a su hotel. El hotel estaba frente a la playa, a unas tres cuadras de la mansión Higurashi. Se instaló en su habitación, se cambió de ropa, vistiéndose con un chaleco negro, jeans y zapatillas blancas. Parecía todo un adolescente vestido así. Se puso la peluca negra y los lentes de contacto, que le cambiaron de color sus ojos, a verdes.

-------- O --------

Kagome había salido recién de la ducha, su madre le había contado que Sango y Miroku la habían llamado y que irían a verla esa noche. Inuyasha luego que hablar con la señora Higurashi el día anterior, había llamado a sus amigos para que fueran también. Luego de vestirse, con un vestido amarillo muy lindo, se sentó frente a su tocador, para maquillarse y peinarse. Hoyo la había invitado a salir, harían un picnic en la playa para ver la puesta de sol, por lo que se arregló bastante. Salió de su habitación y bajó la escala hasta el living, donde se encontró con su madre.

-¿Vas a salir? – preguntó sin expresión.

-Si, con Hoyo – respondió Kagome con un poco de extrañeza por la reacción de su madre -, iremos a la playa a ver la puesta de sol, antes de que lleguen Sango y Miroku…

-No llegues tarde – finalizó con un tono más serio antes de voltearse y dirigirse a la cocina. Kagome no se quedaría ahí parada, viendo a su madre irse, sin darle una explicación de por qué respondía así. La siguió hasta la cocina, donde la vio lavando unas verduras.

-Mamá, ¿pasa algo? – preguntó, pero la mujer no contestó - ¿te molesta que salga con Hoyo?

-No creo que sea lo correcto.

-Pero si volveremos antes de que Sango y Miroku lleguen…

-No me refería a eso… no creo que sea bueno que salgas con alguien que recién conoces, más bien, no creo que sea bueno que salgas con alguien mientras no recuperes la memoria.

-Pero si tú me felicitaste la otra noche – dijo Kagome confundida por el cambio de pensamiento de su madre.

-Cambié de opinión, ¿no has pensado talvez si tenías novio antes del accidente? ¿Si salías con alguien?

-¿Con quién podría ser? ¿Con ese tal Inuyasha?... – preguntó algo molesta - ¿Cómo podría salir con alguien que me robó y más encima me empujó desde mi balcón para que no lo entregara a la policía?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué? – La señora Higurashi estaba sorprendida por el pensamiento de Kagome – Kagome el accidente que sufrirse no fue causa de que él te empujara desde el segundo piso, fue una explosión. Alguien colocó una bomba en la puerta de tu departamento y explotó justo en el momento en que tú estabas ahí…

-Entonces quien la colocó fue él – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No, él nunca te haría algo así.

-No tienes pruebas – devolvió ella más molesta -, además si era mi novio o algo así ¿por qué no tengo ninguna foto suya? ¿Por qué nadie en el pueblo lo conoce? ¿Por qué no me ha llamado? ¿Por qué no tengo su número?

-Tu teléfono murió, debe estar entre los escombros del edificio, o en la caja que trae Sango, con las cosas que encontraron en el lugar luego de que nos vinimos.

-Bueno no importa, si fuimos novios, ya no más.

-Pero Kagome… - justo en ese momento el timbre sonó, era Hoyo que venía por ella.

-Chao, mamá – se despidió la muchacha dejando a la su madre con la palabra en la boca.

-------- O --------

Luego de instalarse en el hotel, Sango y Miroku se fueron a la mansión Higurashi para ver a la familia. Cuando llegaron a la gran casa tocaron el timbre y esperaron a que abrieran. Pocos segundos después, la señora Higurashi les abrió. Los invitó a pasar y les ofreció tomar algo. Kagome se había ido hace un cuarto hora y de seguro no volvería hasta una o dos horas después.

-¿Y salió sola? – preguntó Sango sorprendida de que la mujer la dejara salir sola sin recordar nada.

-No, salió con su novio – contestó molesta.

-¡¿Novio?! – exclamó la pareja en coro.

-Con Inuyasha supongo – dijo Miroku - ¿o no?

-No – respondió la señora Higurashi – con Hoyo.

-¡¿Hoyo?! – volvieron a exclamar en coro.

-Si, son novios ahora.

-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Desde cuándo?

-El sábado la invitaron a una fiesta en casa de Tsubaki, y bueno, cuando llegó me dijo que era novia de Hoyo.

-Ay no – dijo Sango llevándose las manos a la boca como signo de asombro - ¿Inuyasha lo sabe?

-Ayer se lo iba a decir ayer por teléfono, pero se cortó y hoy no he hablado con él.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, la señora Higurashi corrió a la otra habitación para contestar. La pareja se encontraba en la cocina cuando alguien tocó a la puerta; Sonomi les gritó para que abrieran. Juntos fueron hacia la puerta, y la abrieron. Ahí afuera había un muchacho de cabello negro, ojos verdes, vestido con un chaleco negro, jeans y zapatillas blancas.

-Hola chicos, ¿cómo llegaron? – preguntó Inuyasha, a quien nadie conoció.

-¿Inuyasha? – preguntó Sango para asegurarse, ya que la voz era de él.

-¿Quién más podría ser? – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-¡OH MI DIOS! – Exclamó ella – ¡estás irreconocible!

-Si perro – acotó Miroku – buen trabajo.

-¿Y Kagome? – preguntó Inuyasha impaciente, no hallaba la hora de verla.

-Fue a la playa…

-OK, voy para allá – Inuyasha volteó inmediatamente y se fue corriendo del lugar.

-¡Espera Inuyasha! – pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya que el muchacho ya se encontraba muy lejos como para escucharlos.

-------- O --------

Ambos se encontraban sentados sobre una manta azul oscuro; al lado de la muchacha había una cesta de comida, donde Hoyo había guardado un par de emparedados, unas copas y una botella de champán. El sol estaba por ponerse, faltaban tan solo unos segundos para que se fuera al otro hemisferio del mundo. Kagome comenzó con la cuenta regresiva. Era tan hermoso todo, en la playa tan sólo estaban ellos dos, no había ruido que no fuera el de las olas al chocar contra la orilla o las aves que volaban por el lugar. El sol se ocultó por fin, y tan solo quedaban las estrellas. Kagome se recostó en la manta para mirar el estrellado firmamento. Hoyo la imitó, quedándose así, en silencio, por varios minutos.

Inuyasha caminó por la playa en busca de su amada Kagome, pero ésta estaba vacía. A lo lejos vio unas personas, supuso que ahí estaba ella con alguna amiga. Siguió caminando para cuando estar lo suficientemente cerca, le hablaría, diciéndole que era Daisuke Sato, "un viejo amigo suyo que venía de a visitar a sus abuelos".

Ya se encontraba a unos sesenta metros de ellos. Pudo reconocer de inmediato a su bella Kagome, tan hermosa como siempre, con su cabello bien peinado y su lindo vestido. Miró a quien estaba con ella, pero no lo conocía, seguramente uno de sus amigos tan cercanos del lugar. Pero muy cercano. Justo en el momento en que estaba por gritarle para que notara su presencia, Hoyo se colocó casi encima de ella y la besó apasionadamente, a lo que Kagome correspondió sin pretexto. La muchacha lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello para atraerlo más a ella.

Inuyasha sintió que la sangre le hervía. ¿Por qué ese idiota estaba besando a su Kagome? O mejor dicho ¿por qué ella no ponía objeción? Dio tres pasos, con la intensión de abalanzarse sobre Hoyo y romperle la cara a golpes. Pero lo pensó nuevamente, no podía hacerlo, ya que podría perturbar la recuperación de Kagome. Si lo hacía, se vería obligado a decirle la verdad a ella, y eso no podía ser, ya que debía ganar su confianza primero. De todas maneras, esto no lo dejaría pasar. Volteó y se fue rápidamente a la mansión Higurashi. Estaba furioso. Desde el principio dijo que si ella volvía a Shimoda la iba a perder, y sucedió.

Llegó a la casa y tocó a la puerta exaltadamente. Miroku fue a abrir, Inuyasha entró hecho un loco. Llegó hasta la sala, donde estaban Sango, la señora Higurashi y Souta.

-¿Cuándo me lo dirían? ¿Eh? – preguntó irritado. Su tono de voz daba un poco de miedo.

-Inuyasha tratamos pero… - contestó Sango. Era la única que se atrevió.

-Me aseguraron que si venía aquí no la iba a perder – informó Inuyasha mientras se sentaba en el sillón – y ahora me encuentro con ese idiota casi comiéndose a mi Kagome… - Todos se quedaron callados, no querían decir nada inapropiado, ya que conocían el carácter del albino y lo como podría reaccionar – ustedes saben algo más – aseguró ante el silencio -, ¡cuéntenme ahora!

-Bueno, Inuyasha… - comenzó Sonomi – esta tarde Kagome me dijo que… lo de ustedes se acabó.

El rostro de Inuyasha se comenzó a desfigurar, la sangre le hervía más aún. Se levantó para irse, pero antes dejó algo claro.

-OK, si eso es lo que quiere, eso tendrá. ¡Kagome y yo terminamos!

El chico volteó y tras un gran portazo, se fue a su hotel. _Si eso es lo que quiere, eso tendrá, lo nuestro se acabó, ¡se acabó! Me olvidaré de ella, que siga con su vida, ya no me importa. _Pensaba mientra caminaba hacia el hotel. Al llegar, llamó a la agencia de viajes, para cambiar los pasajes, que eran para una semana después, para el día siguiente. Ya no quería estar ahí, no quería ver a Kagome, quería olvidarse de todo. Ni siquiera había desempacado, las ganas de ver a la muchacha eran tantas, que había dicho que desempacaría cuando regresara. Dejó las maletas listas para salir al día siguiente y se acostó, para poder así sumergirse en el profundo sueño, que lo sacaría de toda realidad.

-------- O --------

Media hora después Kagome llegó a la casa. Se despidió de Hoyo con un gran besó y entró. En la sala estaban todos conversando sobre la reacción de Inuyasha, pero habían decidido no decirle nada a la chica. Sango abrazó a su amiga cuando llegó, al igual que Miroku. Luego todos se sentaron para seguir conversando, pero claro, no de Inuyasha.

-Veo que ya estas bien, Kagome – dijo Sango mirando la gran sonrisa que tenía en el rostro – y además tu muñeca ya está curada. Ya puedes volver a Tokio para retomar los estudios.

-¡¿Qué?! No, yo no quiero volver a Tokio aún. Ni siquiera sé si quiero volver algún día.

-Pero Kagome, ¿de qué estás hablando? – Preguntó Sonomi sorprendida – debes retomar los estudios. ¡No permitiré que dejes la universidad por un muchacho! – agregó al ver las verdaderas intenciones por las cuales Kagome no quería irse.

-Lo siento mamá, pero ya lo decidí. Me quedaré aquí con Hoyo, hasta que se me dé la gana – contestó Kagome decidida. Sonomi la miró con reproche – o por lo menos hasta que recupere la memoria.

-¿Y dime qué harás en todo este tiempo? – Preguntó la mujer molesta – no pienso mantenerte aquí sin hacer nada.

-No estaré sin hacer nada, saldré con Hoyo – respondió sarcásticamente. Luego se levantó con intención de irse a su habitación – y si no quieres que esté aquí, bueno, me iré a vivir con él ¿cuál es el problema? – se volteó y comenzó a subir la escala.

-¡Kagome estás castigada! – dijo la señora Higurashi ante la falta de respeto de su hija.

-Obvio – contestó ella con ironía – como tú digas, mamá.

-¡Ay Dios! ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?

-Kagome no era así – dijo Sango – el golpe le afectó no sólo la memoria.

-Bueno me ocuparé de ella después, ahora – cambió de tema la mujer - ¿qué haremos con Inuyasha? Estoy segura que él es único que puede hacer que Kagome recupere la memoria.

-Señora no se preocupe – la tranquilizó Miroku – lo haré entrar en razón, de hecho – se levantó de su asiento – iré ahora mismo. ¿Me acompañas, princesa?

-Mejor ve tú – respondió Sango – yo volveré al hotel.

Ambos se despidieron de la madre de Kagome y de Souta. Prometieron volver al día siguiente, para almorzar juntos. Salieron de la mansión Higurashi y Miroku acompañó a su novia hasta el hotel, para luego ir al de Inuyasha.

Luego de dejar a Sango segura en el hotel, el muchacho salió de él y caminó hasta donde Inuyasha. Entró en el edificio y preguntó en la recepción cual era el número de la habitación de Inuyasha Taisho. Subió en el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, donde se encontraba su destino. Se paró frente a la puerta y tocó muchas veces el timbre. Unos tres minutos después el albino abrió, miró a Miroku y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta nuevamente. Pero el recién llegado fue más rápido e impidió que le cerrara la puerta en la cara.

-¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! – Preguntó enojado - ¡¿no fui lo bastante claro?!

-¡Inuyasha razona un poco! – Dijo el muchacho – sé que es difícil lo que acabas de ver y escuchar, pero eres el único que puede hacer que ella vuelva.

-¡¿Por qué no lo hace su noviecito?! – La furia no había cesado – ¡Yo me voy mañana a Kioto y no voy a cambiar de idea! ¡Volveré a mi vida, mi trabajo y me olvidaré de que alguna vez salí con Kagome Higurashi!

-Pero Inuyasha…

-¡Pero nada! ¡Ahora si me permites, quiero dormir! - fue lo último que dijo antes de empujar a Miroku hacia la salida para que se fuera.

-------- O --------

_Nadie me hará cambiar de opinión. Me quedaré aquí con Hoyo y nadie me lo va a impedir. Pero me gustaría poder recordar algo. Quisiera saber que había entre Inuyasha y yo. Si tan solo rememorara su rostro, sólo me acuerdo de sus ojos dorados. Que raros ojos, muy lindos además. _Kagome hizo un gesto de negación ante el último pensamiento _¿cómo puedo pensar eso? Inuyasha causó el accidente, por él no recuerdo nada, así que no pensaré más en él. _

-------- O --------

Al día siguiente Inuyasha se levantó muy temprano, tanto así para que ninguno de sus amigos lo detuviera. Registró en la recepción su salida y luego de pedir un taxi, se fue al aeropuerto para volver a Kioto. Cuando llegó, desempacó sus cosas y se fue a la oficina a trabajar. Aún seguía molesto, pero el trabajo lo distraería. Se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a ver muebles para el nuevo edificio, en su computadora.

Sesshomaru no se había dado cuenta de que su hermano había vuelto ya. Iba caminando por el pasillo hacia su despacho, y al pasar por el de Inuyasha, lo vio ahí sentado.

-Inuyasha ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó mientras entraba en la habitación - ¿no estarías con Kagome hasta la otra semana?

-No me hables de Kagome – contestó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Qué ocurrió? – Volvió a preguntar, pero Inuyasha no respondió - ¿Inuyasha? ¡Inuyasha!

-¡Terminamos! ¡¿Si?! – Respondió mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru - ¡Ya tiene novio, y dijo que lo nuestro había terminado!

-¿Pero cómo…? Seguramente sólo lo dijo porque no recuerda nada.

-Bueno no importa, lo único que me ha traído esta relación son problemas, en estos tres meses no he tenido más que problemas. Es mejor que nos separemos.

-Hermano ¿vas a dejar ir a la chica más bella que has tenido? ¿Eres tan estúpido para hacer eso?

-Si – dijo decidido – ella y yo terminamos. Que haga lo que quiera con su vida, no me importa, y yo voy a rehacer la mía.

-Eres un idiota – opinó Sesshomaru antes de irse. No sacaba nada con discutir con el muchacho, ya que conocía muy bien su personalidad y no lograría que cambiara de opinión. La única que podía hacer eso era Kagome, pero ahora que estaba enojado con ella, nadie podía.

* * *

**QUE LES PARECIO? POBRE INUYASHA CIERTO? QUE PASARA CON EL AHORA? Y CON KAGOME? ACASO NO PIENSA VOLVER A ESTUDIAR!**

**BUENO DEJEN REVIEWS. ME ENCANTARON LOS ANTERIORES, ME INSPIRAN A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO.**

**UN BESO Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

**BYE! =D**

**PD: CLICK EN GO! XD**


	10. Te lo Dije

**Ola a todas! como estan? lo siento por no actualizar antes, pero he tenido una confusion mental estas ultimas dos semanas que no me ha dejado escribir, y no se hasta cuando dure, pero tratare de tenerlas al tanto de esta loca historia**

**weno no las retrazo más**

**disfruten el capitulo 10!!!**

* * *

**Te lo Dije**

Esa noche Sango, Miroku, Kagome y Hoyo salieron a cenar. Kagome llevaba un lindo vestido hasta la mitad del muslo, color rosa. Sango vestían unos jeans blancos y una camiseta roja. Se veían muy lindas, bien arregladas, bien maquilladas. Llegaron a donde estaban sus respectivas parejas, en el restaurante donde cenarían. Hoyo miró a Kagome de arriba abajo, mordiéndose los labios. Ante esto, Sango lo miró de mala manera y se fue a sentar con su novio. Kagome abrazó a Hoyo y lo besó apasionadamente, a lo que la otra pareja roló los ojos como gesto de desagrado. El camarero llegó a pedirles la orden, luego les trajo algo de beber y todos se pusieron a conversar antes de que llegaran con la comida.

-Chicos, se acerca Halloween – comenzó Hoyo – cada año hacemos una mega fiesta de disfraces en el salón de eventos de la playa para celebrar ¿quieren ir?

-¡Si! – Contestó Kagome antes que todos - ¿Cuándo es?

-Este sábado – dijo el chico - ¿y ustedes?

-Nosotros volvemos a Tokio el jueves, no vamos a estar aquí – respondió Sango – y tu Kagome deberías irte con nosotros.

-Ya te dije, Sango, yo no voy a volver aún. Me quedaré aquí – miró a su novio y lo agarró del brazo – con Hoyo.

-¿Y cuando piensas volver? – volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Pues no lo sé – dijo desinteresadamente mientras miraba a Hoyo.

-Perderás el año…

-¿Cómo quieres que estudie si no recuerdo nada?

-Pues…

-No me harás cambiar de opinión – repuso Kagome tercamente.

El mesero llegó con la comida y no tocaron más el tema. La cena transcurrió prácticamente en silencio, cada pareja hablaba para si, y rara vez conversaban todos. Cuando terminaron, se fueron caminando hacia sus casas, Hoyo se separó de ellos antes, ya que su hogar era el más cerca del restaurante, por lo que la pareja se quedó sola con Kagome.

-Kagome, tengo que comentarte algo – dijo Miroku mientras caminaban.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hoyo no me hace mucha gracia…

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Por qué no lo diría? – pregunto Sango, uniéndose a Miroku – creemos que lo que él quiere no es tan solo una relación de pareja.

-No entiendo.

-Si tan solo notaras como te mira lo entenderías – acotó el chico.

-¿Qué, acaso insinúas que quiere acostarse conmigo? ¡Por favor! ¡Hoyo es un buen chico! – respondió molesta.

-No vengas a decirnos que no te lo advertimos después – ordenó Sango.

--------- O ---------

Llevaba toda la tarde pegado en el computador, buscando muebles italianos para el nuevo proyecto. Tenía nudos en la espalda y un gran dolor de cabeza. Genial, lo que faltaba. Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche, y él seguía ahí, sentado frente a su escritorio trabajando. Sesshomaru pasó por su despacho para dejar unos papeles antes de irse.

-Hermano, por favor, para un poco. Sé que estas mal por lo de Kagome, pero te vas a enfermar si sigues así – lo aconsejó.

-Tú no te metas – respondió con tono desagradable.

-¿Sabes qué? Hagamos algo, vamos a tomarnos algo al bar y así te despejas.

-No tengo ganas.

-¡Inuyasha! – Sesshomaru se comenzaba a molestar por tal actitud terca - ¡vamos ahora!

-¿Y Rin? ¿Piensas dejarla sola?

-Iba a salir con unas amigas a comer – contestó Sesshomaru acercándose a él para obligarlo a pararse – Vamos.

De mala gana, Inuyasha se paró de su asiento, tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta, sin siquiera esperar a su hermano.

--------- O ---------

El jueves Kagome acompaño a sus amigos al aeropuerto. Sango intentó por última vez convencer a la muchacha a que regresara con ellos a Tokio para que terminara por lo menos el semestre, pero no lo consiguió, Kagome seguía con la idea de que se quedaría con Hoyo. La pareja tomó el avión y se fueron a Tokio. Kagome pidió un taxi que la llevara a su casa.

El sábado por la tarde Kagome se la pasó buscando un disfraz, se probó mucha ropa, hasta que optó por vestirse de hada mala. Llevaba un vestido negro corto, pantys negras, al igual que las botas, las alas eran rojas. Se había maquillado los ojos bien oscuros y los labios rojos.

**-Creo que ese es el perfecto para ti, Kagome – Dijo Sango cansada luego de ver a su amiga probarse más de diez disfraces.**

**-Eso lo dices porque estas cansada – contesto la muchacha cruzando los brazos y mirándose al espejo -, pero a decir verdad, creo que es el mejor... Espero que esto sea una oportunidad para…**

En ese momento el timbre sonó y el recuerdo se desvaneció. Desde que había perdido la memoria, Kagome no había recordado nada, sólo lo de la fiesta con Hoyo. Ahora habían interrumpido lo que podría haber sido una gran pista para saber quien era Inuyasha. Soltó un bufido y fue a la puerta para abrir. Fuera estaba su novio vestido de vampiro.

-Te ves muy bonita – comentó Hoyo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Se fueron al salón de fiestas de la playa, donde estaba la celebración. Al llegar vieron a todos sus amigos vestidos de diferentes maneras, habían hadas, hombres lobos, princesas, mosqueteros, cantantes de rock, piratas, y muchos más. Ayame se acercó a ellos para saludarlos e invitarlos al bar a tomar algo. Luego de eso, Kagome arrastró a Hoyo a la pista de baile. A la muchacha le seguía gustando bailar, aunque no recordara nada.

Casi al final de la fiesta, la música paró y Tsubaki subió al escenario para anunciar algo.

-¡Hola muchachos! ¡¿Cómo lo están pasando?! – Todo el mundo gritó – bueno como ya saben, cada año elegimos al rey y la reina de la fiesta de Halloween. Así que los reyes son ¡el Conde Hoyo y la princesa Ayame!

Todos comenzaron a aplaudir muy fuerte y los jóvenes se dirigieron al escenario para recibir sus coronas. Tsubaki le pasó la corona de Ayame a Hoyo para que se la pusiera y a él se la colocó la animadora. Bajaron del escenario y Hoyo fue a donde Kagome para que lo felicita. La chica lo abrazó del cuello y lo besó apasionadamente.

Miró el reloj, las 2:30.

-Wow, mira la hora, amor ya me tengo que ir, sino me asesinan – dijo Kagome.

-OK, te acompaño – afirmó él. La muchacha lo tomó de la mano y ambos salieron del lugar.

Caminaron hacia la casa, estaba bastante lejos a decir verdad, pero la noche estaba tranquila y no hacía frío. Faltaban unas dos cuadras para llegar a la casa de Kagome, cuando ella le dijo:

-Me encanta tu disfraz, te juro que te ves muy bien.

-¿A si? – preguntó el seductoramente abrazándola por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él – pero creo que debería actuar mi papel mejor.

-¿Eh? – Kagome no comprendía, pero Hoyo lo hizo entender. Se acercó más a ella y la besó por el cuello. La besó y la mordió, dejando marcas. Kagome se sintió incomoda ante esto, sabía lo que vendría a continuación si no se resistía, pero había algo que le decía que no podía seguir – Hoyo, no, basta, no hagas eso.

-No pasará nada, preciosa – contestó él no haciéndole caso, y siguió besando su cuello.

-_¡Kagome no hagas esto! ¡Él no es el indicado! – _Le decía una voz en su cabeza – Hoyo, en serio, basta – dijo por última vez antes de zafarse de su agarre.

-Pero ¿qué pasa? – Interrogó molesto - ¡Creí que me querías! ¡Que por eso te habías quedado!

-¡Hoyo yo te quiero!

-¡No parece! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Iré a buscar a alguien que en verdad me quiera! ¡Adiós Kagome! – y se volteó yéndose y dejando a la chica sola ahí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Sango tenía razón, lo que Hoyo quería no era solo un relación de novios. Se quedó ahí un rato parada, mirando hacia el lugar por donde el chico se había ido. Las lágrimas caían sin control por su rostro, tenía frío, las fuerzas se le iban, por lo que decidió irse a su casa. Caminó hasta ella y entró sin hacer ruido. Subió a su habitación, pero no se acostó, sino que salió a su balcón para mirar las estrellas. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero era tan tarde que no podía llamar a Sango, ni despertar a su madre, sería muy desconsiderado de su parte. Se sentó en el una banca blanca que tenía y se tapó con una manta.

_¿Cómo fui tan ingenua? ¿Cómo caí tan fácilmente? ¿Por qué no les hice caso a los que me advirtieron de esto y no trate de averiguar más de mi pasado antes de tener novio? Talvez el sentimiento que tuve fue porque alguien más es con quien debería estar, pero ¿quién? ¿Inuyasha? Quisiera saber quien era, que relación había entre nosotros._

Pensando en esto, se quedó dormida, afuera, en el frío, con tan solo una manta como abrigo.

_Kagome caminaba por una pasarela, vestida con un largo vestido azul, guantes blancos y con el cabello recogido. Llegó al fin de la pasarela y comenzó a bajar una gran escala, donde abajo la esperaba un muchacho alto, de ojos dorados._

_-¿Quién eres? – le preguntó, pero el chico no le contestó. Ella solo podía distinguir el color de su iris, su rostro lo veía borroso - ¿Quién eres? – volvió a preguntar, aunque el muchacho no respondió, solo esbozó una sonrisa._

La señora Higurashi entró en la habitación a las diez de la mañana para despertar a su hija, aunque no la vio ahí, en su cama. Notó que la puerta que daba al balcón estaba media abierta, por lo que fue hacía allá y ahí vio a su hija durmiendo sobre la banca, tapada con la manta.

_Estaba por llegar al final de la escala, para encontrarse con el joven de ojos dorados. El chico comenzó a retroceder y a alejarse de ella._

_-¡Alto – pidió – no te vayas! Dime quien eres._

-Kagome – dijo Sonomi tratando de despertarla – Kagome.

La chica abrió los ojos de golpe, dando un pequeño salto.

-Hija ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te quedaste dormida aquí? – Kagome miró a su madre, tenía los ojos hinchados por llorar tanto y el maquillaje todo corrido - ¿Estuviste llorando? – la chica asintió con la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente al acordarse lo sucedido la noche anterior.

-Fue Hoyo – logró decir, mientras su madre la abrazaba – Hoyo me dejó porque no quise hacerlo con él.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero que muchacho! Y se veía tan bueno. Pero eso quiere decir que no era el indicado, no te amargues la vida por él, hija, hay más personas en este mundo – trató de consolarla

-¡¡Aaaa chu!!

-Vamos, debes haber pescado un resfriado durmiendo con este frío, ve a tu cama que te llevaré desayuno.

-Gracias mamá – dijo Kagome antes de pararse e ir a acostarse.

Se acostó y pocos minutos después su madre llegó con el desayuno. El teléfono comenzó a sonar y una de las sirvientas contestó. Luego de unos segundos, la puerta de la habitación de Kagome se abrió, dejando entrar a la mujer.

-Señorita Kagome – le dijo para llamar su atención – tiene una llamada de la señorita Sango – la mujer le tendió el aparato, recogió la bandeja vacía de comida y se fue. Kagome cogió el teléfono, acercándolo a su oído.

-¿Aló? – dijo con voz resfriada.

-_Hola Kagome ¿estás enferma?_

-Si… Anda, dilo…

-_¿Qué cosa? _

-Te lo dije…

-_No me digas que Hoyo…_

_-_Si, Hoyo trató de pasarse conmigo… y como no quise, terminó conmigo.

-_Ay amiga cuanto lo siento. Tenía la esperanza que mi intuición estuviera equivocada, pero no… Al menos ahora sabes que él no era el indicado…_

-¿Por qué todo el mundo me dice eso? – Preguntó molesta – ¡hasta mi conciencia! ¡¿Quién es entonces?!

-_Kagome, ya lo descubrirás, solo debes recordar…_

--------- O ---------

-¿Qué vamos a hacer si recupera la memoria? – Preguntó la chica nerviosa.

-Amor, no va a pasar nada… no te preocupes – respondido Bankotsu abrazándola para tranquilizarla.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto, Bankotsu? Kagome jamás me hizo algo tan malo como para tratar de matarla – al parecer Kikyo había recapacitado - ¿Qué haremos si nos descubren? No quiero ir a la cárcel…

-¿Te estás arrepintiendo? – Interrogó algo enojado – No puedes arrepentirte.

-¡Pero yo no quiero ir a la cárcel!

--------- O ---------

Un mes había pasado desde el incidente con Hoyo. No lo había visto desde ese día, al parecer se había ido de la cuidad. Kagome había estado soñando con el chico de los ojos dorados por lo menos una vez a la semana, y siempre era el mismo sueño. Aunque había creído ver que el chico tenía el cabello plateado, pero era imposible. No le contó a nadie sobre aquel sueño, esperaba a que el muchacho le dijera su nombre antes. Cada vez que despertaba, jamás podía recordar el rostro del chico, solo sus ojos dorados.

Se encontraban a 2 de Diciembre, las calles y casas ya estaban decoradas con adornos navideños y todos comenzaban a comprar regalos. Kagome estaba por cumplir años ese mes. Exactamente el día 15 de Diciembre. Para celebrarlo, habrían una fiesta de mascaras, donde irían todos los amigos de la muchacha.

--------- O ---------

Durante ese mes, Inuyasha no había hecho otra cosa más que trabajar y salir con chicas que conocía en los bares. Sesshomaru le había llamado unas tantas veces la atención, pero él solo decía: "Hay que aprovechar la vida ¿no?"

Esa tarde, Sesshomaru se presentó en el despacho del muchacho, para anunciarle algo.

-Inuyasha, nos vamos con Rin a Shimoda – al decir esto levantó rápidamente la vista hasta su hermano – a ver a Kagome, ¿quieres ir?

-No – contestó secamente.

-¿Hasta cuando vas a actuar como si ella ya no te importara? No te sale.

-No estoy actuando – _si lo estoy – _ella ya no me importa…

-No te creo.

-Solo vete con Rin ¿si? Yo no quiero ir.

-Como quieras… - giró sobre sus talones y se fue.

--------- O ---------

El timbre sonó y la señora Higurashi fue a abrir. Kagome se encontraba en su cuarto, arreglándose para ir a acostarse. Su madre le gritó para que bajara, por lo que se puso una bata para cubrir el camisón que llevaba.

Bajó la escala y se dirigió al living en busca de su madre. Al entrar, vio a un joven de cabello plateado largo y ojos dorados, alto, y a una muchacha de cabello negro y ojos cafés, delgada y tan alta como ella. Miró al chico con extrañeza, esos ojos, del mismo color que los del chico de su sueño y el cabello plateado… pero no sentía como si él fuera el de su sueño. Su madre la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Hija, ellos son Sesshomaru y Rin, ella es tu prima, y él es su esposo…

-¿Prima? Wow, no tenía idea que tenía una prima. – dijo de lo más amable. A decir verdad, los únicos familiares que conocía era los que vivían ahí en la casa, no le habían presentado a nadie más y le emocionaba conocerla – ¿Y desde cuando están casados?

-Desde hace cuatro meses – contestó Sesshomaru.

-Nos casamos en Kioto, en agosto y tú fuiste la dama de honor.

-¡¿Dama de Honor?! ¡Wow! ¿No tienen fotos?

-¡Hey! Kagome, todo a su tiempo – intervino su madre.

-Ay si, perdón… - la chica se sentó en el sofá, a lo que los demás los imitaron -. Dime Sesshomaru, ¿hace cuanto conoces a Rin? – la chica trataba de sacar información para descubrir quien era el chico con quien soñaba cada noche. Si Sesshomaru había estado de novio con su prima por harto tiempo, no era posible que fuera él, ya que no le seguiría influyendo si alguna vez hubieran sido novios.

-Nos conocemos hace seis años – _seis años, él no es _

-Bastante tiempo…

Siguieron conversando mucho tiempo, hasta que el sueño venció a Kagome, haciendo que su madre la mandara a dormir. La pareja no mencionó a Inuyasha, a decir verdad, nadie lo nombraba hace bastante tiempo, más de un mes. Antes de irse a su habitación, Kagome les contó de la fiesta de disfraces que haría para celebrar su cumpleaños. Y por supuesto estaban invitados.

Sesshomaru y Rin se quedaron dos días en la cuidad, a él lo llamaron urgente de la empresa, por lo que debieron regresar a Kioto antes de lo previsto. A pesar de eso, le prometieron a la muchacha que volverían para su cumpleaños.

--------- O ---------

_Señor o Señorita:_

_Queda cordialmente invitado a la celebración del cumpleaños vigésimo primero de la señorita Kagome Higurashi, el día 15 de Diciembre a las 20:00 hrs. En la mansión Higurashi, Shimoda._

_Lo esperamos con ansias._

_**PD: Inuyasha, sé que eres el único que puede hacer que mi hermana recupere la memoria. Ha tenido una mala experiencia y te necesita, aunque no sepa quien eres. Souta Higurashi.**_

-Supongo que iras – dijo Rin a Inuyasha después de pasarle la invitación.

-Estoy saliendo con alguien, sería muy traidor que fuera a verla – contestó fríamente. Rin no le respondió a tal comentario, pero si lo miró tan enojada, lo que lo perturbó -¿Qué le ocurrió? – preguntó por lo que le contaba Souta.

-Su novio trató de pasarse con ella… - Inuyasha soltó un gruñido y con el puño le pegó fuertemente a la mesa.

-Sabía que ese imbécil haría algo así. Con tan solo verlos esa noche en la playa me bastó para saber que esa rata la dañaría.

-¿Entonces irás?

-Hablaré con Mikami esta noche… Iré a recuperar a mi Kagome.

--------- O ---------

Esa noche.

-Mikami lo siento, no eres tú, soy yo…

-No eres tú – dijo ella al ver las verdaderas intenciones que reflejaban los ojos de Inuyasha - ¿cómo se llama?

-¿Quién?

-¿La chica con la que te irás? – la verdad es que a ella no le producía tristeza que la botaran.

-Kagome…

-¿La amas? – él asintió. Mikami se acercó, le besó la frente y se fue.

--------- O ---------

14 de Diciembre.

Kagome se encontraba en el centro comercial comprando algunos regalos de navidad. Ya le había comprado a su madre, su abuelo, Sango y Miroku, pero faltaba Souta. Se recorrió todo el lugar sin éxito, no había nada que le interesara para su hermano. Estaba llena de bolsas, y debía irse a pie a su hogar, ya que todos los taxis habían sido ocupados.

Comenzaba el invierno, el frío invadía todo. Mientras caminaba, el viento helado rozaba su rostro y la hacía estremecerse. De pronto copos de nieve comenzaron a caer, y hacía más frío que nunca. Trató de apresurarse a llegar a su casa, pero era inútil correr, porque con la nieve podría resbalar y quedar peor.

Una sombra se posó sobre sí y la nieve cesó de rozar su piel.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan linda caminando bajo la nieve? – preguntó una voz ronca detrás de ella.

* * *

**Q les parecio? soy muy obvia de quien es él cierto? jejej bueno. **

**Q malo es ese Hoyo no lo creen? que rabia! me dan ganas de pegarle, pero weno algo tenía que separarlos no? y q onda Kikyo? se arrepiente? q creen??**

**Weno eso ps! dejen reviews y no se pierdan el siguiente cap, que les juro que va a esta buenisimo =D**

**un beso (K)**

**Bye! :D**

**PD: CLICK EN GO! XD**


	11. ¿Quién es el enmascarado?

**Ola!! Aqui toy de vuelva! gracias por lo reviews a todas!**

**Me encantaron**

**weno aqui les dejo el onceavo capitulo. DISFRUTENLO!!**

* * *

**¿Quién es el enmascarado?**

Kagome quedó paralizada. Esa voz… ¿Dónde la había escuchado? Volteó para ver quien le hablaba y vio a un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos verdes. Lo miró extrañada, ¿quién era? no lo reconocía.

-Disculpa, ¿te conozco? – preguntó.

-Vaya, el rumor era cierto, perdiste la memoria... Kagome, soy Daisuke Sato, un viejo amigo tuyo – contestó el muchacho presentándose.

-¿Viejo amigo mío? ¡Wow! No te recuerdo – dijo coquetamente – ¿nos conocemos de acá?

-Mis abuelos viven en la ciudad, y vengo a visitarlos cada verano… - mintió, actuaba bien su papel - ¿Ibas a tu casa?

-Si…

-Te acompaño, para que no quedes empapada con la nieve.

-Gracias.

Se fueron conversando todo el camino. Inuyasha – él era el muchacho por si no se habían dado cuenta – le contaba como se habían conocido y cosas que habían hecho juntos. Claro, todo inventado; Kagome le contó lo del accidente, de que Inuyasha había puesto una bomba en su departamento y que ella había caído desde el segundo piso y por eso había perdido la memoria. Llegaron a la mansión Higurashi, a Kagome le había caído excelente el chico, por lo que se le ocurrió invitarlo a la fiesta.

-Daisuke, mañana celebraré mi cumpleaños, ¿quieres venir?

-_Inuyasha, recuerda que vienes a recuperarla, si vienes a la fiesta como Daisuke, ella nunca te reconocerá _– le decía su conciencia -. Lo siento Kagome, pero mañana por la mañana me voy de la cuidad.

-OH – expresó con lastima – bueno… Encantada de conocerte.

-Igualmente – dijo él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós – se despidió ella y entró a la casa.

--------- O ---------

Nadie sabía que él estaba ahí. Solo Rin y Sesshomaru estaban enterados que Inuyasha iría a la fiesta de mascaras de Kagome y le habían jurado al muchacho no decir nada de su presencia, ya que quería que fuera una sorpresa. Luego de que Kagome entró a su casa, Inuyasha se fue a su hotel. Se quitó la peluca y los lentes de contacto. Como molestaban esas cosas. Se estiró en la cama para descansar un poco, antes de salir a comer algo.

Recordó la cara que le puso Kagome cuando la protegió de la nieve con su paraguas. ¡Dios! Que ganas tenía de besarla, y mientras caminaban o cuando se despidió de ella, como le habría gustado que el beso que le dio hubiera sido con toda la pasión con los que le daba meses atrás. Pero eso solo lo lograría si ella recuperaba la memoria, y estaba dispuesto a lograrlo.

Llamaron a la puerta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se levantó y fue a abrir. Afuera se encontraban su hermano y Rin.

-Inuyasha – dijo Sesshomaru cuando el chico abrió – vamos a ir a cenar con los Higurashi, ¿quieres ir?

-Mm… no.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sigues molesto con Kagome? – preguntó Rin sorprendida.

-No es eso. Lo que pasa es que hace un rato estuve con ella. No como yo, sino que me puse una peluca y unos lentes de contacto verdes. Kagome aún no recuerda nada y me contó que el accidente lo había provocado un muchacho llamado Inuyasha… No quiero aparecer de la nada, presentándome como Inuyasha Taisho, ya que podría alterarla.

-¿Y cómo lo harás entonces?

-Quiero que me vea, sin presentarme o hablar con ella. Y ver si me reconoce, si me recuerda. Si eso no funciona, bueno tendré que buscar otro plan.

-¿Por qué Kagome piensa que ti pusiste la bomba? – interrogó la chica.

-Alguien se lo debe haber dicho. Alguien en el hospital el día que despertó, ya que después de que me echó de si cuarto, me dijeron que no quería que volviera.

-¿Te echó de su cuarto? Pero entonces te reconocerá.

-No. Ella misma le ha preguntado a su madre como soy, mi aspecto físico, ya que salí tan rápido de la habitación y como recién había despertado, no puede recordar mi rostro.

-Mm… ¿Y sabes quién le dijo eso? ¿O quién puso la bomba?

-No estoy seguro, pero creo que fue Kikyo. Tengo que conseguir que Kagome recupere la memoria para poder saber la verdad.

-OK – aceptó Sesshomaru y cambiando de tema dijo -, ¿pero que comerás?

-Bah… iré al restaurante con ustedes, pero disfrazado y no me sentare en su mesa.

--------- O ---------

-Dime Kagome, ¿te gusta alguien o estás enamorada? – preguntó Rin cuando cenaban.

-Bueno, no lo sé. Cada noche sueño con un muchacho, un chico de ojos dorados – en ese instante todos enarcaron una ceja sorprendidos – iguales a los tuyos Sessh. Pero no sé quién es, siempre le preguntó, pero jamás me ha hablado y siempre que estoy por llegar a él, se aleja y despierto. ¿Ustedes saben quién es?

-Mm… no – mintieron todos, ya que sabían perfectamente quien era, y esa persona estaba sentada a unas mesas de ellos, con una peluca rubia y lentes de contacto gris.

-El color dorado es muy raro, ¿sabes? – Dijo Sonomi – a la única persona que conozco con ojos así es Sesshomaru.

-¿Segura? – interrogó no muy convencida de la respuesta de su madre.

-Si – contestó decidida. Kagome aceptó la respuesta, confiaba en Sonomi.

Siguieron conversando durante la cena, la comida estaba exquisita y el lugar era muy lindo también. Sin duda, había sido una buena elección ir a aquel restaurante. Antes de que terminaran, el teléfono de Sesshomaru comenzó a sonar. Era un cliente muy importante de la inmobiliaria, por lo que se disculpó del resto para ir a contestar. Se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta la entrada del local para contestar.

-¿Saben qué? – Dijo Souta – recordé que tengo que llamar a un compañero para pedirle algo – mintió para poder ir a hablar con Sesshomaru a solas – vuelvo en un instante.

-Pero Souta – reclamó su madre – termina de cenar y luego lo llamas.

-No puedo mamá, más tarde no podrá encontrar lo que le pedí…

-Bueno, pero no tardes.

Souta se levantó de su asiento y se alejó de los demás. Buscó a Sesshomaru y lo encontró en la entrada hablando por teléfono. Esperó a que se desocupara y luego se acercó a él.

-Souta, muchacho, ¿qué sucede?

-Sesshomaru ¿Inuyasha no se dignará a venir?

-No te preocupes, él está en la cuidad. Incluso está aquí en el restaurante. Pero disfrazado, no quiere que Kagome lo vea todavía como Inuyasha, ya que ella cree que él fue quién causó la explosión.

-Pero ¿irá a la fiesta?

-Si.

-¿Y cómo está disfrazado?

-Tiene puesta una peluca rubia y lentes de contacto grises.

Luego de eso, ambos volvieron con la familia. Souta divisó a Inuyasha, quien lo estaba mirando, y con disimulo le hizo un gesto de aprobación con la mano, a lo que el albino le respondió de igual manera. Después de comer el postre, partieron de inmediato, ya que se hacía tarde y debían descansar para estar bien la siguiente noche. Inuyasha se fue unos cinco minutos después que ellos, para que los demás no lo notaran.

--------- O ---------

Al día siguiente, todos en la mansión Higurashi se levantaron muy temprano para arreglar todo. Se la pasaron todo el día limpiando, decorando y cocinando. Todo debía ser perfecto aquella noche.

Todos le desearon lo mejor a Kagome en su día. Cumplía veintiún años. Que extraño cumpleaños sería ese. No recordaba ninguno de los anteriores. Aunque lo que ella, ni nadie sabía, era que ese sería el mejor de todos.

9:00 P.M.

La chica ya comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Sango y Miroku había llegado hace unos instantes y estaban dispuestos a ayudarla en cualquier cosa que necesitara, para ajustar los últimos detalles.

Diez de la noche.

Todos los invitaron comenzaron a llegar. Vestidos elegantemente con mascaras de distintas formas y colores. La fiesta comenzó y todo el mundo se estaba divirtiendo bastante. El banquete estaba riquísimo. Kagome estaba bailando con sus amigas en el centro de la pista, giraba, saltaba, gritaba, todo era diversión para ella. En uno de los giros, se percató de la presencia de alguien a quien no reconocía. Tenía el cabello plateado, era alto, vestido con un terno negro, camisa blanca, corbata roja, una máscara blanca también y un sombrero de copa del mismo color que el terno. El chico se volteó hacia donde ella estaba, y se quedaron mirando de frente. En ese instante, Kagome pudo ver que los ojos del extraño enmascarado eran dorados. Quedó perpleja, era el chico de su sueño. Buscó a Sesshomaru con la mirada para comprobar que no fuera él quien estaba ahí parado, y lo vio conversando con Rin en un sillón. Volteó a mirar al joven nuevamente, pero el albino ya no estaba. ¿Quién era? ¿Era real o estaba alucinando?

Sus amigas se acercaron a ella y le preguntaron si se encontraba bien. Les contestó que si, no quería arruinar la fiesta con una ilusión. Siguió bailando, pero sentía que debía buscar a aquel muchacho. Les dijo a sus amigas que iría por un poco de ponche y se alejó de ellas. Buscó al extraño por todas partes, pero no lo veía en ningún lugar. En fin, se rindió y fue por ponche. Pero al voltearse, ahí estaba, a unos cinco metros de ella, contemplando una fotografía antigua de la familia. Decidió ir hacia él, pero nuevamente la interrumpieron unos amigos, para desearle feliz cumpleaños y cuando volvió a mirar al joven, ya no estaba. Vio a su madre entrar a la cocina, fue hacia allá para preguntarle quien era el extraño enmascarado.

-Mamá – dijo cuando entró en la habitación - ¿quién es el chico de cabello plateado y ojos dorados que anda por ahí?

-Sesshomaru Taisho pues, ¿por qué lo preguntas si ya lo conoces?

-No mamá. Sesshomaru está con Rin en la sala conversando, además tiene el cabello largo. El joven de quien hablo tiene el pelo corto – en ese momento una de las sirvientas entró a la cocina.

-Señora, la necesitan para saber cuantos invitados quieren pastel.

-OK, ya voy – le contestó, luego dirigiéndose a Kagome -. Hablamos luego, ¿si?

Y salió del lugar, dejando a Kagome más desconcertada que nunca. La señora Higurashi les indicó a las sirvientas cuantos pasteles debían servir y se dispuso a buscar a Inuyasha. No lo encontró, pero vio a Souta y se acercó a él.

-Hijo, ¿tú le avisaste a Inuyasha?

-Si – contestó en susurró para que nadie escuchara – pero no le digas a nadie que está aquí, y mucho menos a Kagome.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Inuyasha quiere que ello lo vea primero y a ver si así lo reconoce, antes de presentarse como Inuyasha Taisho.

-OH, está bien…

La fiesta terminó a las tres de la madrugada aproximadamente. Cuando ya todos se habían ido, Kagome se fue a su habitación para poder dormir y ordenar sus ideas. Había visto al chico de ojos dorados solo una vez más, pero como siempre, alguien la interrumpió y cuando volvió a mirar ya no estaba. Se colocó su camisón para dormir y se acostó, pero no pudo dormir de inmediato, ya que un ruido proveniente de su balcón la extrañó. Se levantó, se puso una bata y salió. Afuera estaba el chico, espaldas a ella, mirando el mar. Se había sacado el sombrero y lo tenía sostenido en con la mano derecha.

-Ahora si no te irás – dijo Kagome para llamar la atención del extraño. Éste volteo y la miró de frente. Ya no llevaba puesta la máscara, por lo que Kagome pudo ver a la perfección el bello rostro del muchacho - ¿Quién eres?

-Kagome sé que no me recuerdas – dijo con su voz ronca mientras se acercaba a ella -, pero ya no aguanto más.

Y dicho esto, Inuyasha tomó el rostro de muchacha y la besó. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos, ¿Quién era ese joven? ¿Por qué la besaba? De repente un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió. Imágenes y más imágenes llegaban a su cabeza y así todos sus recuerdos volvieron. El albino bajó sus brazos y la abrazó por la cintura, atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Kagome se dejó llevar, al fin y al cabo, era Inuyasha a quien besaba, por lo que lo abrazó por el cuello, jugando con su cabello plateado. Luego de unos segundos, se separaron, mirándose a los ojos.

-Inuyasha – logro decir cuando lo miró.

-¿Sabes quién soy? – preguntó él sorprendido.

-Claro – contesto con una sonrisa - ¿cómo no voy a reconocer a mi novio?

-OH, Kagome – a Inuyasha se le asomó una pequeña lágrima de alegría y besó suavemente a la chica, antes de quedar abrazados -. Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también - Kagome volvió a besarlo, con toda la pasión que tenía guardada de hace tiempo.

-Hey, nos separamos unos meses y ya estás necesitada de mis besos – afirmó burlonamente volviendo a besarla.

-Oye no te veo desde principio de Octubre, ¿qué más quieres? – contestó ella sonriente. Agarró la corbata del chico y lo atrajo a ella, mientras entraban en la habitación.

Kagome le sacó la corbata y la chaqueta del terno. Luego comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, pero antes de que terminara, Inuyasha agarró sus manos y la miró seriamente a los ojos.

-Dime una cosa Kagome… ¿Lo hiciste con Hoyo el tiempo en que estuvimos separados?

-¿Pero cómo supiste que estuve con él?

-Eso no importa ahora, contéstame lo que te pregunté – ordenó.

-No, Inuyasha, no lo dejé. Algo me decía que él no era el indicado, y estaba bien, porque el amor de mi vida eres tú – el chico sonrió y la soltó.

-OK, princesa, esta noche haz de mí lo que quieras, es tu cumpleaños – dijo seductoramente mirando sediento la boca de Kagome.

Sin embargo, Kagome se alejó de él y yendo para la puerta. Inuyasha la miró extrañado, pero luego se dio cuenta de que la muchacha le estaba poniendo llave a la puerta. No soportó más y fue hacia ella. Por detrás le desabrochó la bata y se la quitó, comenzando a besar el hombro derecho de la chica. Con fuerza, pero a la vez delicadeza, la volteó, tomando sus muñecas, posicionándolas en la pared, y empezó a besar el cuello de la chica.

-Creí que yo tomaría el control – comentó Kagome divertida.

-Bah… perdiste tu oportunidad – contestó él de la misma manera.

Inuyasha le tapó la boca con un besó apasionado. Kagome siguió con la tarea que había abandonado minutos antes, sacándole la camisa al albino, dejando al descubierto su musculoso cuerpo. Luego le desabrochó el pantalón e Inuyasha se lo quitó, quedando con tan sólo sus boxers. Pero el muchacho no se quedó atrás, así qué bajó sus manos a los muslos de Kagome y los subió lentamente, hasta llegar al camisón, sacándoselo.

Y ahí estaban ambos, con tan solo una prenda intima separándolos. Kagome lo empujó hacia la cama, para luego subirse encima de él y besarlo, partiendo por la boca y después seguir con su pecho. Cuidadosamente, la muchacha le quitó el boxer a Inuyasha y aprovechando esta ocasión, él volvió a tomar el control, posicionando a Kagome bajo suyo. Comenzó nuevamente a besar su cuello, a morderlo, a lamerlo, provocando que la joven soltara pequeños gemidos. Bajó desde el cuello a la clavícula, y de ahí a sus pechos. Kagome soltó un gran suspiro cuando él mordió uno de sus pechos, y esto hizo que Inuyasha sonriera de satisfacción.

Sus respiraciones estaban ya muy agitadas; excitados por completo y ya no podía esperar más. Inuyasha descendió con sus besos y le quitó el último obstáculo que le impedía hacerla suya. Se colocó encima de ella, posicionándose entre sus piernas. Acercó su rostro al de la chica, besándola apasionadamente.

-Que malo eres – comento al final de su beso.

-¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó divertido.

-¡Me haces esperar!

-OH, bueno – y sin previo aviso entró en ella, provocando que Kagome soltara un gran gemido.

Y así, siguieron con el juego de vaivén, por largo rato, hasta que el sueño los venció y cayeron rendidos, con las respiraciones muy agitadas, quedándose dormidos al instante muy abrazados.

--------- O ---------

A la mañana siguiente, como acostumbraba hacer, la señora Higurashi fue al cuarto de Kagome para despertarla. Abrió la puerta y miró hacia la cama, pero ella no estaba ahí. Fue hacia el balcón, tampoco, en el baño, tampoco. ¿Dónde se había metido Kagome?

Salió de la habitación, encontrándose con una de las sirvientas.

-Cho, ¿has visto a Kagome?

-La señorita Kagome salió muy temprano a desayunar con un amigo – contestó la mujer cortésmente.

-¿Con un amigo? ¿Quién?

-Los siento, señora, pero la señorita me hizo jurar no decir nada hasta que llegara. Dijo también que lo había invitado a almorzar…

-¡Ay Dios! Esta niña nunca va a cambiar – dijo tocándose la frente – bueno, gracias por todo Cho, puedes volver a tus labores.

-Con su permiso…

--------- O ---------

-Supongo que ya no crees que fui yo quien provocó la explosión, ¿cierto? - preguntó Inuyasha mientras tomaban el desayuno.

-No, claro que no. Quién la provocó… - en ese momento un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió nuevamente. Como acto reflejo, llevó sus manos al cráneo, tratando de disminuir el dolor – fue… ¡ah! … ¡Me duele la cabeza!

-Amor, ¿estás bien? – cuestionó preocupado.

-Si, es solo que… ¡ah!

-Señor – Inuyasha llamó al camarero, quien se acercó de inmediato – tráigale una aspirina por favor y un vaso de agua helada – el hombre asintió y partió rápidamente a buscar lo que el albino le pedía. Volvió minutos después con la aspirina y el vaso con agua. – Gracias. Kagome tomate eso, te hará bien.

La muchacha obedeció de inmediato. Se tomó la pastilla, junto con el agua y el dolor disminuyó, aclarando su mente.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Si, gracias…

-Deberíamos volver a tu casa, para que descanses un poco – sugirió Inuyasha.

-Bueno, si. No dormimos mucho que digamos – respondió ella con una picara sonrisa, la que provocó una pequeña risa del chico.

-OK, pequeña traviesa, vámonos entonces – dijo Inuyasha. Pagó y luego ambos salieron de la mano del restaurante. Afuera había nieve, el invierno había llegado ya. Caminaron hasta la mansión Higurashi, pero antes de llegar comenzaron a caer copos de nieve.

-OH, mira lo que tienes ahí – le dijo Inuyasha a Kagome apuntando su nariz. Tenía un pequeño copo de nieve – alto, quédate quieta – el chico se acercó a ella, quitándole con la boca el grumo de su nariz.

-Hey eso me gusta – habló divertida, tomó el rostro del muchacho – pero así me gusta más.

Lo besó en los labios suavemente, pero luego él la abrazó por la cintura y ella por el cuello, provocando que el beso de profundizara.

-¡Kagome! – gritó su madre al verla besando a Inuyasha.

* * *

**o.O QUE LES PARECIO? SE LO ESPERABAN?? POR MI PARTE, ME ENCANTO ESTE CAPITULO Y LES AVISO DESDE YA QUE ESTAMOS LLEGANDO AL FINAL DE ESTA HISTORIA. PERO NO SE ALTEREN, QUE TODAVIA FALTAN DOS O TRES CAPITULOS :D**

**WENO ESO PS! DE NUEVO GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! ME ENCANTA Q LES GUSTE MI HISTORIA**

**UN BESO, NS VEMOS**

**CHAUUU**

**PD: CLICK EN GO!! XD**


	12. Ha vuelto la vieja Kagome

**HOLA A TODAS! DISCULPEN POR LA DEMORA, PERO AQUI LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 12 ¡DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**Ha vuelto la vieja Kagome**

Kagome e Inuyasha se separaron al instante, ambos con los ojos abiertos como platos. Al mirarse, les dio un ataque de risa, por la divertida cara que tenía el otro. La señora Higurashi los miraba con una ceja levantada.

-Kagome, ¿se puede saber que haces besando a alguien a quien recién conoces? – preguntó algo confundida.

-¡Ay mamá! – Dijo Kagome, aún riéndose – no lo conocí recién, lo conozco hace cinco años. Mira, te lo presento – tomó a Inuyasha de la mano y lo llevó hasta donde su madre estaba – él, es Inuyasha Taisho, mi novio.

-Hija, tú… - la chica le sonrió al saber que era lo que la mujer pensaba - ¿Recuperaste la memoria?

-Si.

-¡Ah! – Gritó la mujer y abrazó fuertemente a Kagome – Pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo?

-Bueno anoche… después de la fiesta, Inuyasha me besó en el balcón y luego…

-Y luego recuperó la memoria – interrumpió él, antes de que Kagome contara todo lo que habían hecho luego del beso.

-Si, eso mismo… - concordó ella, dándose cuenta de lo que iba a hacer.

-Lo lograste Inuyasha, ¿ves que teníamos razón de que eras el único que podía recuperarla?

-Si, lo siento por ausentarme tanto tiempo, pero es que estaba herido…

-Esperen un momento, ¿me perdí de algo? ¿Se conocen? – Ambos asintieron - ¿Y por qué estabas herido?

-¿Te suenan las palabras: "Si había algo entre Inuyasha y yo, ya no más"? – le recordó la señora Higurashi.

-Ah… eso… lo siento. Pero mamá ¿lo llamaste para decirle eso?

-No – contestó Inuyasha por la mujer -. Hace unas semanas vine a verte y te vi con tu noviecito en la playa, casi comiéndose – dijo con fastidio – luego tu madre me contó lo que habías dicho. Por eso me molesté y traté de alejarme de ti, estaba muy herido.

-Lo lamento mucho amor, nunca quise herirte - Kagome miró apenada el suelo, esas palabras las había dicho porque creía que él había provocado la explosión, ya que la enfermera del hospital le había dicho.

-Está bien, - Inuyasha la abrazó y la besó en la frente – no recordabas nada, no te preocupes, que ahora nada nos separara.

Kagome le sonrió tiernamente y luego los tres se fueron a la mansión Higurashi. La madre de Kagome había invitado a Sesshomaru y Rin, junto con Sango y Miroku a almorzar, por lo que al llegar, se dirigió a la cocina para ayudarles a sus sirvientas a cocinar. Mientras que la pareja subió a la habitación de Kagome para ver algo de televisión.

Estaban viendo una película, cuando de repente, Inuyasha tomó el control de la tele y la apagó. Kagome lo miró con cara de reproche, pero él la miraba seriamente.

-Kagome, debemos hablar – dijo de la misma manera con que la miraba.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó con preocupación.

-¿Quién te dijo que yo provoqué la explosión?

-Nadie me dijo que provocaste la explosión. Lo que me dijeron fue que tú me habías empujado desde mi balcón, porque me habías robado dinero y yo quería entregarte a la policía.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! – dijo desconcertado - ¿Y quién fue?

-Una enfermera en el hospital, que ahora recordando, se parecía a… ¡Claro! ¡Era Kikyo! – Exclamó al recordarlo.

-Lo sabía – afirmó Inuyasha enojado – ¡esa maldita perra! Esto no se va a quedar así, la buscaré y la encerraré en la cárcel por el resto de su vida.

-Pero amor, necesitas pruebas.

-Necesito que me cuentes exactamente que fue lo que hiciste ese día.

-Bueno, era el día del festival de la universidad – comenzó Kagome recordando todo lo pasado aquel día -, ¿recuerdas que me habían dicho que hiciera unos accesorios para unas bailarinas que se presentarían?, bueno, la cosa es que al llegar a la U, recordé que se me habían quedado encima de la mesa, y tan solo faltaba una hora aproximadamente para que el show comenzara, así que tuve que correr a mi casa a buscarlas. Cuando llegué, no estaban donde las había dejado; las busqué por todos lados, pero no estaban. Ahora pienso que talvez fue Kikyo quien las robó. Mientras las buscaba, llamó Sango y luego Bankotsu…

-¡¿Bankotsu?! ¡¿Ese desgraciado estaba involucrado en todo esto?! – Inuyasha estaba más alterado que antes. El hecho que su enemigo fuera cómplice de quien había provocado la explosión lo sacaba de quicio.

-Si, luego de hablar con él, le pasó el teléfono a Kikyo, quien me dijo que disfrutara de mis últimos minutos de vida.

Inuyasha se quedó pensativo por unos momentos, necesitaba las pruebas para acusar a Kikyo. Pero como conseguirlas. Si la teoría de Kagome era cierta, Kikyo seguramente tendría los adornos que ella había hecho en alguna parte de su casa. Aunque tan solo eso no era suficiente, necesitaba testigos, confesiones y más pruebas.

-¿En que piensas, Inuyasha?

-Kagome, ¿Dónde tienes las cosas que te trajo Sango?

-¿Las cosas que me trajo Sango? – Claro, la caja que le había llevado meses antes y que nunca había querido abrir -, no lo sé. Les dije a mis sirvientas que la guardaran, porque no las quería.

-Pues diles que te las traigan.

-¿Qué quieres buscar ahí?

-Solo diles que te las traigan, ¿si? – ordenó Inuyasha algo impaciente. Kagome se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación. Afuera encontró a Cho, su sirvienta, a quien le pidió que le entregara la caja que Sango le había llevado.

Cho fue a cumplir el deseo de la chica y dos minutos después, entró en la habitación de Kagome con una pequeña caja en las manos. Le entregó el paquete a la muchacha y tras una reverencia, se retiró.

Kagome le entregó la caja al impaciente de su novio, quien se dispuso a abrirla rápidamente. Adentro habían pocas cosas, unas fotos, pañuelos importados, algunas joyas, CDs y al final estaba lo que Inuyasha tanto buscaba, el celular de Kagome.

-¡Bingo! Aquí está – dijo al sacarlo de la caja.

-¿Para que querías mi celular?

-Si sigue vivo, aquí estará registrada la llamada que te hizo Kikyo. Será una de las pruebas para acusarla de la explosión.

-Que inteligente eres.

-Sólo para ti – dicho esto, Kagome le tomó el rostro y lo besó -, Kagome, si haces eso no me puedo concentrar… - aunque la chica no le prestó atención y volvió a besarlo.

-No importa – dijo rozando los labios del joven – tienes todo el día para descifrar esto.

Inuyasha sonrió picadamente y la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola más a él. La besó con mucha pasión, le encantaban sus besos, eran tan adictivos. A pesar de eso, se separó de ella, ya que si no lo hacía, llegarían a mucho más y no era momento para eso.

-Ya en serio – dijo Inuyasha tomando a Kagome en sus brazos para dejarla acostada en la cama, para luego sentarse en el borde de ésta, espaldas a ella – debo ver esto.

El albino tomó el celular e intentó prenderlo, pero era inútil, el aparato estaba muerto.

-¡Maldición! No prende.

-¿Por qué no le cambias el chip y se lo pones al tuyo? Ahí podrás ver las llamadas.

-Wow, veo que tú también eres inteligente.

-¡Claro! ¿Crees que porque soy modelo no tengo cerebro?

-Yo nunca dije eso…

-Pero lo insinuaste – Kagome se había ofendido. Inuyasha volteó para mirar a su novia y lo que vio fue a una Kagome muy enojada, cruzada de brazos y mirando hacia el lado opuesto. Suspiró, se levantó y fue hacia ella. Se sentó a su lado, pero ella no volteaba a verlo.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso de ti? – Preguntó mientras colocaba cada mano a cada lado de la muchacha – creo que eres la chica más hermosa, inteligente, tierna y creativa que he conocido y por lo mismo te amo tanto.

-¿En verdad crees eso? – cuestionó ella mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por supuesto – Kagome sonrió y lo abrazó por el cuello tan fuerte que hizo que él quedara encima suyo, para luego besarlo apasionadamente – Kagome, me estas tentando…

-Y tu a mi… - pero antes de que hicieran el amor ahí mismo, la voz de Sonomi los sacó del ambiente.

-Kagome, está listo el almuerzo.

-Bueno mamá – le contestó – ya vamos.

-Esto queda pendiente – afirmó Inuyasha antes de levantarse y extenderle la mano a Kagome para que ella también lo hiciera.

-------- O --------

-Chicos me alegra que hayan venido – comentó Sonomi a las dos parejas que estaban sentadas en la mesa.

-Lo mismo digo – contestó Sango - ¿Y donde está Kagome?

-No tardará en bajar. Tiene una sorpresa que darles.

-¿Una sorpresa? – preguntaron todos en coro.

Kagome e Inuyasha iban bajando la escala. Habían escuchado todo, por lo que, para que la sorpresa fuera más grande, decidieron entrar de la mano al comedor.

-Hola chicos – dijeron ambos, a lo que todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Oigan, por favor, cierren la boca, se les va a entrar una mosca – bromeó Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

-Kagome tú… - dijo Rin - ¿recuperaste la memoria?

-Si, con algo de ayuda del galán que está a mi lado.

Rin y Sango hicieron un gesto de asombro y levantándose rápidamente, fueron a abrazar a Kagome. Inuyasha fue a sentarse junto a Sesshomaru, quien le dio unas palmadas en el hombro, felicitándolo.

-Inuyasha, eres el mejor – comentó Rin. Sesshomaru lanzó una mirada asesina –, luego de Sessh, claro – continuó al notar la mirada de su esposo, quien ahora esbozaba una gran sonrisa de satisfacción. Todos rieron y después la señora Higurashi les indicó a los recién llegado que se sentaran.

-Mamá, ¿dónde está Souta? – preguntó Kagome al notar la ausencia de su hermano.

-Fue a jugar a la pelota con unos amigos.

-¿Y su almuerzo?

-No te preocupes, uno de ellos lo ha invitado a almorzar.

Conversaron y rieron durante mucho rato. Kagome les contó como el beso de Inuyasha había hecho que recuperara sus recuerdos. También lo confundida que estaba en la fiesta y les confesó que había estado soñando con él por semanas.

-Bueno, Inuyasha, ¿ya sabes quién puso la bomba en el departamento de Kagome? – preguntó su madre.

-Claro, fue Kikyo, como siempre lo sospeché. Pero la cosa es que necesito pruebas y testimonios de testigos para culparla. El celular de Kagome está muerto, y no puedo ver la llamada que ella le hizo minutos antes del accidente, y no funciona si cambio el chip a otro. Aunque Kagome me contó que los adornos que había hecho para las bailarinas no estaban en su casa, y si los puedo encontrar en casa de Kikyo, será prueba perfecta para acusarla por este caso.

-Wow, pareces todo un detective – comentó Kagome sonriente.

-¿A si? – dijo Inuyasha coquetamente, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Si – contestó ella.

-Bueno, detective no soy, pero si abogado.

-Mm… oye ¿y qué puedo hacer yo para ayudarte? – preguntó Kagome con tono inocente. En ese momento Inuyasha se tornó serio.

-Lo que quiero que hagas es que retomes tus estudios – volvía a hablar como padre a su hija – No quiero que seas una vaga y te quedes aquí toda la vida sin hacer nada.

-Está bien – aceptó Kagome – luego del año nuevo, volveré a Tokio.

-¡Por fin! ¡Alguien que la hiciera razonar! – Habló la señora Higurashi haciendo un gesto de adoración hacia Inuyasha -. He tratado, durante todos estos meses, que ella vuelva a la universidad, pero no quería.

-Pero mamá, tu misma me trajiste aquí y no querías que me quedara en Tokio, para empezar.

-Ay hija, debía cuidarte; aquí, supuestamente, no te quedarías más de tres semanas… y luego apareció Hoyo…

-Por favor no hablen de Hoyo – dijeron Inuyasha y Kagome al mismo tiempo. Sorprendidos por la coincidencia, se miraron fijamente a los ojos, para luego estallar de la risa.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo pasarán las fiestas? – preguntó Miroku cambiando de tema.

-Pues yo aquí – contestó Kagome - ¿y tú amor?

-Bueno no sé. Ahora que Sesshomaru está casado, estaré solo, ya que mis padres murieron y no tengo tíos…

-Ay Inuyasha, que tonto eres. – Dijo Kagome - ¿En verdad crees que te dejaré pasar solo la navidad y el año nuevo? ¡Claro que no! ¡Estarás aquí, con nosotros! ¿Cierto, mamá?

-Por supuesto hijo – contestó Sonomi – eres de la familia.

-Gracias- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Luego de almorzar, Inuyasha y Kagome salieron a dar un paseo. Inuyasha debía volver a Kioto antes de navidad, ya que debía arreglar algunos problemas de la empresa, por lo tanto había prometido regresar con Kagome un par de días antes de la celebración. Pero claramente, ella no estaba muy conforme. Quería estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible, ya que no soportaría separarse de él de nuevo. Así que le insistió a Inuyasha para que fuera con él a Kioto, al fin de cuentas, no tenía nada que hacer en su casa. El chico no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, ya que cuando ella se proponía algo, era difícil hacerla cambiar de opinión. Kagome también le insistió tanto a su madre, que la dejó ir.

Dos días después el avión partió rumbo a Kioto. Sesshomaru, Rin, Kagome e Inuyasha iban abordo, mientras que Sango y Miroku tomaron uno a Tokio. Al llegar a Kioto, Kagome e Inuyasha se fueron a su departamento para dejar las cosas. Al llegar, Kagome saludó amistosamente a Kaede, la recepcionista del edificio, quien correspondió de la misma manera. Subieron al departamento y luego de entrar, el chico llevó las maletas hasta su habitación para después poder desempacar. Kagome se sentó en la cama, para luego acostarse en ella.

-No recordaba lo exquisita que era esta cama – dijo con los ojos cerrados. Inuyasha aprovechó la oportunidad y se puso encima de ella.

-El otro día nos quedó algo pendiente.

-OH, si, lo recuerdo – contestó Kagome abrazándolo por el cuello, antes de besarlo. Un beso suave y cálido, que luego fue tomando cuerpo, haciéndose profundo y lleno de pasión.

Pero esto fue interrumpido por una musiquita que sonaba en el bolsillo de Inuyasha.

-¡Maldición! ¡Siempre interrumpen! – Decía mientras se levantaba y sacaba su celular – Sesshomaru ¡¿Qué rayos quieres ahora?! ¡Estoy en medio de algo!

-_Oye Kagome puede esperar, te necesito aquí, en la oficina ahora, es urgente._

-¿Qué pasó ahora?

-_El señor Towashi está aquí, el proveedor._

-Oye eres grande ya, puedes arreglártela solo.

-_Necesito tu firma para el contrato_

-¡Arg! – Gruñó el albino – Bueno, ya voy.

-Oye ¿puedo ir contigo?

-Te vas a aburrir, pequeña.

-¿Entonces me dejas en el centro comercial?

-Claro, ven, vamos – le tendió una mano a su novia para que se levantara y luego ambos salieron del departamento y bajaron en el ascensor hasta el subterráneo para tomar el auto del muchacho e irse.

Tal como se lo había pedido, Inuyasha dejó a Kagome en el centro comercial y le dijo que volvería por ella en una hora, para así poder ir a comer algo a alguna parte. Kagome entró al lugar, con la idea de comprarle algo a su hermano para la navidad. La verdad es que aun no encontraba nada que le gustara para él.

Por suerte, ahí encontró algo bueno para Souta. Unos juegos de video. Al chico le encantaban esas cosas y la verdad es que en Shimoda no los vendían a tan buen precio como en Kioto. Le compró unos tres juegos distintos y luego se dispuso a buscar algo para Inuyasha. Se le ocurrió comprarle una de esos collares, típicos de parejas, que cada uno tiene una parte del corazón. Es por esto, que se dirigió a una joyería para buscar uno, pero antes de llegar, divisó una figura conocida mirando la vitrina de la tienda.

No se podía equivocar, era él. Alto, algo moreno, con sus ojos azules y su cabello largo, amarrado con una trenza.

"_Bankotsu"_

_

* * *

_

**:O BANKOTSU! QUE PASARA AHI!? QUE HARA KAGOME ANTE ESTO?**

**QUE LES PARECIO EL CAP? SI, LO SE, SE Q ES CORTO, PERO LA VERDAD ES QUE LA INSPIRACION NO LLEGABA A MAS. BUENO SI HAY MÁS, TENGO MUCHO EN MI CABECITA, PERO SI SEGUIA ESCRIBIENDO LES ADELANTARIA TODO Y NO PUEDO HACER ESO :D**

**DE NUEVO PERDON POR LA DEMORA, PERO HABIA ESTADO CON LAS PRUEBAS FINALES, PERO A Q NO SABEN? YA SALI DE VACACIONES! ASI QUE TENDRE TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR!! :D QUERIA AVISARLES ALGO, EN LOS PROXIMOS DIAS PUBLICARE UN NUEVO FIC! PARA QUE LO LEAN Y ME DIGAN SI LES GUSTA, PARA VER SI SIGO ESCRIBIENDO :)**

**WENO ESO. GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ME ENCANTAN**

**UN BESO Y NOS VEMOS**

**BYEEE :)**

**PD: CLICK EN GO!! XD**


	13. Una Buena Jugada

**Holaaa!! como estan? estoy de vuelta. **

**Gracias por los reviews!! **

**Aqui les dejo el cap 13, ojala les guste :D**

* * *

Una Buena Jugada

Entró rápidamente a la tienda más cercana para no ser vista. Por suerte no lo fue. Si Bankotsu la veía, seguramente trataría de hacerle algo y en esos momentos no estaba Inuyasha con ella.

Y hablando de Inuyasha… La vio entrar precipitadamente a aquella tienda, por lo que fue a ver que le pasaba. Entró al lugar y la vio mirando por la vitrina hacia el exterior. Se acercó a ella y con una mano le tomó el hombro para que se diera cuenta de que estaba ahí. Kagome dio un salto del susto y volteó con miedo para ver quien era. Se alegró de ver a Inuyasha, por lo que lo abrazó fuertemente buscando protección.

-¿Princesa, ocurre algo? – preguntó al sentirla tan nerviosa.

-Ban… Bankotsu está allá, afuera – contestó titubeando.

-¡Mierda! No nos puede ver juntos, no puede saber que recuperaste la memoria, por que ahí si morimos…

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – Interrogó ella mirándolo a los ojos. La mirada de Kagome estaba llena de miedo, e Inuyasha no aguantaba verla así, necesitaba hacer algo de inmediato.

-Ya sé que vamos a hacer… pero es arriesgado.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Necesito que salgas y hagas como que no recuerdas nada aún. Quiero que hables con él y que finjas que no sabes nada. Seguramente el muy desgraciado te va a invitar a tomar un café. Debes aceptar, pero no de inmediato. Y cuando estén conversando en el café, si no te invita a salir, invítalo tú, a cenar. Pero mañana, no hoy, debo llamar a mis ayudantes...

-Esto suena a película de mafiosos, ¿Inuyasha que piensas hacer con él?

-Bah… solo lo asustaré un poco para que confiese todo.

-OK, ¿y luego qué?

-Nadie se resiste a tus encantos Kagome…

-¿Quieres que lo "seduzca" y lo lleve a una habitación donde supuestamente pasará algo?

-Si, arrendaremos una habitación en un hotel y ahí lo llevarás. Se va a llevar un buen susto el imbécil… - Kagome miró intranquila hacia fuera – No te preocupes amorcito, los estaré vigilando, para que no te haga nada… Y por lo mismo no le coquetees mucho ¿entendido? – Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la muchacha.

-Claro que no – lo abrazó por el cuello - ¿cómo podría cambiar a mi lindo y fuerte Inuyasha por Bankotsu?

-Eso me tranquiliza – Inuyasha la besó – ya, ve, yo estaré cerca.

Kagome respiró profundamente y salió de la tienda. Bankotsu ya no estaba donde lo había visto por última vez, pero al pasar por la tienda vio que estaba adentro, por lo que se puso a mirar las joyas de la vitrina, esperando a que saliera. No sabía para quién eran las joyas que estaba comprando, ¿para Kikyo quizás? En ese momento el chico salió y Kagome aprovechó para acercarse a él.

-Disculpa, ¿sabes donde hay una buena cafetería por aquí? – Bankotsu se volteó y se sorprendió al verla.

-¿Kagome?

-¿Nos conocemos? – preguntó con una pícara sonrisa, si que actuaba bien.

-Em… si, bueno… - _vamos Bankotsu piensa, no ha recuperado la memoria, es tu oportunidad _– estuvimos saliendo hace un tiempo.

-¿A sí? Que lástima que no te recuerde…

-¿Por qué no me recuerdas? – él también actuaba bien.

-Tuve un accidente. Un chico me empujó desde mi balcón y al caer me golpeé la cabeza, así que perdí la memoria.

-OH, que mal. ¿Y qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en tu casa, con tu madre?

-Bueno si, pero… - _¡¿Qué le digo?! _– vine a ver mi prima, se casó con alguien de acá.

-Con Sesshomaru Taisho.

-Si, ¿lo conoces?

-Claro, si estuvimos juntos en el matrimonio. Oye Kagome, ¿quieres ir a tomar algo? – tal como Inuyasha lo había dicho, el maldito se atrevía a invitarle un café, ¡que descarado!

-Bueno, no sé si sea bueno, recién nos conocemos.

-OH, vamos Kagome, verás que no te vas a arrepentir – le puso cara de perro faldero, a lo que ella respondió con una sonrisa.

-Ay, está bien.

Ambos se dirigieron al segundo piso donde había una buena cafetería. Inuyasha observaba cada movimiento que Bankotsu hacía, atento a que le hiciera cualquier daño a Kagome. Se sentaron y el albino los imitó, pero Bankotsu le daba la espalda. El chico pidió dos cafés y unas galletitas.

-¿Kagome, y por qué te empujaron? – preguntó Bankotsu con falso interés.

-Bueno, por lo que me dijeron, ese chico me había robado mucho dinero y yo quería entregarlo a la policía…

-¡Pero que desgraciado!

-_Maldito cínico _– pensó Kagome, y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes cual era el nombre del chico?

-No lo recuerdo…

Siguieron conversando un rato más, bastante si se puede se decir, hasta que, tal como Inuyasha lo había predestinado, Bankotsu la invito a cenar.

-Ay, pero hoy no puedo, ¿qué tal mañana?

-Como tú digas, ¿te voy a buscar a tu hotel?

-Emm… - miró a Inuyasha en busca de la respuesta. El chico movió rápidamente la cabeza, en forma de negación – no, nos vemos en el restaurante mejor.

-Bueno, nos vemos allá – aceptó con una sonrisa muy fingida, al igual que Kagome – _ingenua._

-_Idiota _– Kagome miró el reloj, ya estaba harta de estar con tan cínico hombre, por lo que fingió que debía irse - ¡Wow! ¡Mira la hora! Se ha hecho muy tarde, debo irme. Nos vemos mañana a las nueve ¿si?

-Claro ¿sabes donde es?

-Si, adiós – Bankotsu se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, tan suavemente que hizo estremecer a Kagome.

Inuyasha lo notó y no lo dejaría pasar. Kagome salió de la cafetería y dos minutos después salió su novio. La chica lo esperaba fuera del centro comercial. Inuyasha llegó a su lado, con una cara seria y algo molesta.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Kagome preocupada por su novio.

-Nada – contestó indiferente y volteó, comenzando a caminar hacia su auto. Kagome lo siguió, sabía que algo le pasaba.

-¿Acaso te molestaste por el beso que me dio?

-No por el beso, por la forma en que reaccionaste – Inuyasha siguió caminando y se subió a su auto, sin siquiera abrirle la puerta a Kagome, como siempre lo hacía.

-¡Inuyasha! Nunca creí que fueras un loco celoso.

-¡No lo sería si no temblaras con tan solo un beso de ese idiota! ¡¿Aún sientes cosas por él?!

-¡Nunca sentí nada por él! ¡Que me gustara físicamente, no quiere decir que estuviera enamorada de Bankotsu! ¡Yo salía con él para darte celos! ¡¿Por qué aún no lo entiendes?! ¡¿Cómo desconfías tanto de mí?! – Kagome no había subido al auto aún - ¡Te dije que no te cambiaría por él, pero no me crees! – Inuyasha se quedó callado, mirándola furioso - ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Me cansaste, nos vemos después! – y dicho esto, volteó y comenzó a caminar en sentido contrario.

-¡Kagome, sube al auto! – ordenó Inuyasha enojado. Pero la chica lo ignoró y siguió caminando - ¡No me pidas que vaya por ti después!

Una gruesa lágrima brotó desde el ojo de la muchacha. Era la primera pelea que tenían desde que habían vuelto a estar juntos, cuando estaban enojados, peleaban a cada instante, pero esta, sin duda, había sido la peor.

Inuyasha encendió el motor, y partió. ¡Dios! ¿Por qué le había dicho esas cosas? Sabía que Kagome jamás lo traicionaría, confiaba en ella, pero no en Bankotsu. Debía compensárselo, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Llegó a su departamento aun enojado. Kaede trató de saber que le pasaba, pero lo único que consiguió fue que el albino se molestara más por haberlo recordado. Subió hasta su hogar, abrió la puerta y dio un gran portazo al cerrarla.

Se dirigió al baño y tomó una ducha para poder relajarse. Luego debía llamar a Miroku, Sesshomaru y Kouga para que lo ayudaran a atrapar a Bankotsu. También llamaría a la policía, ellos hace bastante tiempo que andaban tras el paradero de quién había puesto la bomba en el departamento de Kagome, pero no habían conseguido nada.

-------- O --------

Kagome caminaba sin rumbo alguno. No quería volver al departamento todavía, no le quería ver la cara a Inuyasha. Llegó a una pequeña plaza, donde se sentó en una de las bancas del lugar a mirar el paisaje. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo y todo por culpa de los celos de Inuyasha.

Su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo tomó para ver quien la llamaba, era Sango, por lo que le contestó, tratando de disimular lo que le pasaba, pero no le funcionó muy bien.

-_Kagome, Inuyasha acaba de llamar a Miroku, para que vaya mañana a Kioto, porque van a atrapar a Bankotsu…_

-Ah, si – dijo con poco ánimo.

-_Y le dijo que habían peleado… ¿estás bien?_

-Mm… la verdad, no mucho. No puedo creer que no confíe en mí, cree que me enamoraré de Bankotsu…

-_Pero amiga, tú lo amas a él, y lo sabes bien, así que demuéstrale que no lo cambiarías por nadie._

-¿Y por qué tengo que demostrárselo, eh? Él tiene que saberlo.

-_Kagome _– le dijo con tono de reproche – _no sacan nada con estar enojados, se supone que juntos harían que Bankotsu y Kikyo se pudran en la cárcel… _

-Bueno, esta bien, volveré a casa, pero él debe pedirme disculpas.

-_Nunca cambiarás, Kagome._

-Nos vemos, Sango.

Colgó y se dirigió a tomar un taxi que la llevara al departamento. Al llegar, subió y abrió la puerta. Inuyasha no estaba en la sala, tampoco en la cocina, ni en el baño. Por lo que se dirigió a la habitación, pero él estaba afuera, en el balcón. Al sentir la puerta abrirse, volteó y la vio ahí, con los ojos enrojecidos y parecía débil. Comenzó a caminar hacia adentro, tenía la intención de irse de ahí, pero al estar cerca de ella, no lo soportó más. Dejaría el maldito orgullo de lado.

A un metro de distancia, ambos mirándose fijamente a los ojos. El chico se acercó más a ella y la besó apasionadamente. Otra lágrima cayó de los orbes chocolates de Kagome.

-Perdóname – pidió él luego del beso – sé que fui un idiota, por favor, perdóname, Kagome.

Ella no le respondió, pero lo abrazo muy fuerte, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¿No volverás a desconfiar de mí?

-Claro que no, jamás.

Kagome sonrió y se separó de él, para salir de la habitación.

-Inuyasha tengo hambre, ¿quieres comer algo? – preguntó desde la cocina.

-¿Por qué no pedimos algo? ¿Quieres pizza?

-¡Oye! ¡Es mucha grasa!

-Por favor – rogó con cara de niño abandonado, a lo que ella roló los ojos.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? Sabes que no me resisto cuando pones esa carita – Inuyasha sonrió con satisfacción y fue a llamar a la pizzería.

Veinte minutos después estaban ambos sentados en el living, comiendo pizza, con una copa de vino. Luego de un par de copas, ya estaban algo mareados, al menos Kagome lo estaba. Dejó la tercera copa vacía en la mesita y se paró, para luego quitarle a Inuyasha la suya y luego sentarse en su regazo, de frente a él.

Inuyasha la miró con picardía y ella comenzó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Mientras lo hacía, él la miraba fijamente, ninguno de los dos había dicho nada. Una vez que se la sacó, Inuyasha tomó el rostro de Kagome y la besó con mucha pasión y deseo. Kagome se separó de él y se levantó de sus piernas.

-Espera un poco, te tengo una sorpresa – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

Se dirigió a la habitación, dejando a Inuyasha más confundido que nunca. Cinco minutos después, la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir. El chico volteó para verla y la encontró vestida con una capa roja que la cubría entera.

-¿Te acuerdas de esto? – El albino sonrió y asintió con la cabeza – si la quitas, verás que te va a gustar más.

La miró interesado y levantándose del sofá, fue hacia ella. Pero antes de que él llegara a su lado, Kagome se quitó la capa, quedando al descubierto un lindo babydoll blanco de encaje, muy corto y con un gran escote. Inuyasha tragó con fuerza y luego se mordió el labio inferior.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó algo sonrojada por la manera en que la miraba.

-Me encanta – logró decir. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura, apegándola a él.

Y la besó nuevamente, antes de tomarla en sus brazos, para llevarla a su habitación y hacerla suya, de esa manera que tanto le gustaba.

-------- O --------

-_Kikyo no te imaginas con quien me encontré ayer._

-¿Con quién?

-_Kagome Higurashi._

-¡¿Estás bromeando?! ¿Y te conoció?

-_No, no recuerda nada, aún._

-Ahora si hay que terminar con esto, Bankotsu, si recupera la memoria, iremos a la cárcel.

-_De igual forma no tiene pruebas para culparnos._

-Eso es cierto, pero igual.

-_No te preocupes, que ya tengo un plan en mente._

-Así me gusta, nos vemos pronto.

-------- O --------

Al día siguiente Inuyasha ya tenía todo preparado. Había conseguido una habitación en el hotel Shikón, Miroku y Kouga ya estaban en la cuidad, y Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a ayudar.

Eran las ocho y treinta de la noche, la policía ya había llegado al hotel, donde estaban Miroku y Kouga. Kagome se estaba arreglando para la cena, mientras que esperaba a que Inuyasha llegara. Había salido a conseguir una pistola de fogueo, esas que solo producen ruido, pero no tienen bala. Obvio no iba a tener una de verdad, no era un asesino como Bankotsu o Kikyo, y si el ojiazul intentaba hacer algo, los policías tenían las suyas, reales.

Kagome estaba en el baño maquillándose cuando el albino llegó.

-Kagome, ¿estás lista ya? – preguntó entrando por la puerta del baño. La miró de arriba abajo. Llevaba un vestido rosa, escotado, corto hasta más arriba de la rodilla y con la espalda descubierta – No vas a ir vestida así ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta? – cuestionó divertida.

-Me fascina, pero ese es el problema…

-Ay, ¿que hablamos ayer? – Dijo notando a que iba el tema - Además ¿no querías que lo sedujera? Esta es la mejor manera.

-Mm… pero que no se pase ¿entendido?

-Como usted diga caballero – aceptó ella con una sonrisa.

-Bueno mi bella princesa, debo escoltarla hasta el taxi – dijo Inuyasha ofreciéndole su brazo para que lo tomara.

Kagome le sonrió y tomó su brazo. Salieron del departamento y bajaron en el ascensor hasta el primer piso.

-Inuyasha estaba pensando en algo – él la miró interesado - ¿Qué pasaría si me lleva a su departamento?

-No lo hará – contestó para tranquilizarla – es obvio que te invitó a cenar para intentar hacerte algo, antes de que recuperes la memoria y los delates. Es por eso que no te llevará a su casa, por que no puede dejar la evidencia ahí. De todas formas, habrá alguien cuidándote en ese lugar.

-Wow, piensas en todo.

El chico solo se limitó a sonreír. Kagome subió al taxi y partió hasta el restaurante. Llegó y Bankotsu la esperaba ya sentado. Al verla entrar, la miró embobado, se veía hermosa. Se estaba arrepintiendo de verter veneno en el vaso de ella, pero era la única manera de que no fuera a la cárcel. Aunque no podía dejarla morir ahí mismo, con toda esa gente presente, debía ser en un lugar privado, pero dónde. Guardó la botellita de veneno en su saco, lo haría más tarde, tal vez otro día, cuando estuvieran realmente solos.

La saludó cortésmente y la invitó a sentarse junto a él. El camarero les pidió la orden y luego llegó con un par de copas de vino.

-Y dime Bankotsu, ¿para quién era la joya que compraste ayer? ¿Para tu novia quizás?

-Si tuviera novia, Kagome, no estaría aquí.

-¿Seguro? – preguntó divertida.

-En realidad no, igual saldría con alguien tan bella como tú – Kagome sonrió.

-¿Y entonces?

-_Rayos, ¿y ahora que? – _Para mi madre – se le ocurrió decir – es un collar de perlas para ella. Me dijo que quería uno y como la quiero tanto, se lo obsequiaré para navidad.

-OH, que tierno – _rata mentirosa, de seguro es un puto collar para la puta de Kikyo._

-_Si supiera que no es para mi madre, que ni siquiera es para Kikyo, me mataría. _

En realidad, el collar era para una mujer que Bankotsu había conocido desde que era muy pequeño, de la que estaba enamorado, y a la cual nunca le había dicho lo que sentía. Estar con Kikyo solo era un pasatiempo para él. Maldecía el día en que se había metido con ella y más cuando se había involucrado en el problema con Kagome. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, luego de que se deshiciera de Kagome, se iría con aquella mujer y dejaría a Kikyo más desconcertada que nunca.

La cena llegó y estaba exquisita, y a pesar de todo, Kagome la pasó bien conversando con el chico. Luego de que terminaron, Bankotsu la llevó al hotel en su auto. Se estacionó frente al edificio. Salió del auto y fue a abrirle la puerta a Kagome.

-Listo, sana y salva – dijo sonriente.

-Mm… ¿no quieres pasar a tomar un café?

-Claro, me encantaría – ¡_Muahaha es mi oportunidad!_

-_Idiota, no sabes que es lo que te espera._

Entraron en el hotel y subieron hasta el cuarto piso, donde estaba la supuesta habitación de Kagome. Entraron y ella le indicó que se pusiera cómodo, que iría a preparar los cafés. En la cocina estaba Inuyasha, quien al verla sana, la besó dulcemente.

-Me alegra que estés bien – le susurró para que el invitado no escuchara.

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-En la sala, escondidos.

-OK – Kagome sirvió el café y salió de la cocina, sin antes de darle un beso de buena suerte a su novio.

Colocó la bandeja con las dos trazas en la mesita de centro del living y se sentó frente a Bankotsu. Inuyasha le dio una señal de que todo ya estaba listo.

-OH, se me quedó el azúcar en la cocina, ya vengo.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Bankotsu aprovechó la oportunidad, sacó el frasco de veneno de su chaqueta y vertió un poco en el café de Kagome. Todos los escondidos ahí presente lo notaron, al igual que Inuyasha, por lo que sacó la pistola de fogueo, caminó hacia él, que estaba de espaldas, y le coloco el arma en la nuca.

-Así te quería atrapar, desgraciado.

* * *

**O.o que bien!!! lo atrapoo!!!**

**Que piensan de que Bankotsu ame a otra mujer? q maldito cierto? se q Kikyo se lo merece xD pero igual!!!**

**Y q hara Kikyo despues? Ya atraparon a Bankotsu, pero ira a confesar todo?? q creen?**

**Bueno, buenoo, ya lo sabran :D **

**weno eso, dejen reviews, y gracias por los anteriores.**

**Besos!**

**Chauuu**

**PD: Click en GO!! XD**


	14. Atrapados

**Holaaaa! aqui estoy de vuelta con el cap 14, DISFRUTENLO!!!

* * *

**

Atrapados

Bankotsu abrió los ojos como plato al sentir la fría pistola en su cabeza. Lo habían pillado con las manos en la masa. No saldría iluso de eso, era seguro. ¿Pero que hacía Inuyasha ahí? ¿Le habían tendido una trampa? Era mentira que Kagome no recordaba nada, era todo un plan para hacerlo caer y lo habían logrado.

Inuyasha lo rodeó, quedando frente a él, aún apuntándolo con la pistola.

-¿No piensas defenderte? ¿O confesarás que trataste de matar a Kagome? – preguntó Inuyasha con una voz llena de odio y rencor.

-No tienes pruebas para culparme de eso – contestó tercamente.

-Ayudaste a Kikyo a hacerlo. Además te acabo de ver verter veneno en su taza de café, tienes escondida la botella en tu chaqueta, ¿o vas a negarlo? – El chico no contestó, pero miraba con ira a Inuyasha – Te voy a encerrar en la cárcel, Bankotsu, hasta que te pudras ahí, en la maldita celda que ya tiene escrita tu nombre.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Bankotsu? – Preguntó Kagome, quien acababa de aparecer en el lugar, tratando de aligerar un poco el ambiente - ¿Por qué tanto rencor hacia mí?

-Éramos amigos, amantes, pero me traicionaste con ese idiota.

-¿Traicionarte? Por favor, todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano Inuyasha y yo estaríamos juntos, hasta yo, aunque no lo aceptara. Aparte no puedes decir nada, tú estabas con Kikyo, de seguro tú la llamaste a la boda, seguro que de antemano se conocían.

-¿Y si es así qué? Te estabas comportando como una perra Kagome – dijo fríamente, con mucho odio – me estabas usando para olvidarte de ese imbécil, seguramente le estabas coqueteando a cada hombre que pasara por tu lado, y el blanco fui yo. ¡Eres una puta, Kagome!

-¡QUE NI SE TE OCURRA FALTARLE EL RESPETO DE NUEVO, CRETINO! – Inuyasha miró a Kagome, a quien se le empezaban a aguar los ojos – Kagome, vete a la cocina – le hizo un disimulado gesto a Sesshomaru, quien estaba escondido, para que fuera a verla – Bueno, confiesa, ¿Quién puso la bomba, tú o Kikyo?

-Ninguno de los dos…

-Estás provocándome, ¡dime quien fue! – Inuyasha estaba cada vez más alterado - ¡¿Tienen otro cómplice?! – Bankotsu solo lo miró con furia, y la verdad es que la pistola frente a su sien lo ponía nervioso - ¡CONTESTA!

-Si, Kikyo contrató a alguien para que lo hiciera.

-¿Quién?

-Su nombre es Naraku Hishawa…

Naraku… ¿Por qué es nombre le parecía conocido?

_***Flash Back***_

_-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Muchachito mejor vete sino quieres salir lastimado – amenazó pelinegro._

_-Quienes serán lastimados serán ustedes si no se van ahora – advirtió Inuyasha seriamente. El hombre de largo cabello se precipitó a él para darle un puñetazo en la nariz, pero Inuyasha tomó rápidamente su brazo, tiró de él y con la mano que tenía libre le dio un fuerte golpe en el mentón – tú lo quisiste – el hombre perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia atrás inconciente._

_-¡Naraku! ¡Naraku! – Gritaron sus acompañantes, quienes lo tomaron – mejor vámonos – subieron a Naraku al auto y se fueron de ahí. Tras haberse alejado, Inuyasha caminó hacia Kagome que seguía en el suelo…_

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Inuyasha respiró profundamente, lleno de rabia, al recordar lo que podría haber pasado ese día, y ahora descubre que fue él quien lo mandó.

-Entonces fuiste tú, desgraciado, quien mandó a esos hombres a violar a Kagome – afirmó el albino, mientras lo agarraba con una mano de la camisa, y pagando más la pistola a su frente.

-Claro que no, eso lo haría yo después – contrarrestó Bankotsu despreocupado.

Rápidamente Inuyasha apuntó al cielo y disparó, provocando un respingo de parte del acorralado.

-------- O --------

Lágrimas incontrolables caían por las mejillas de Kagome. Sesshomaru, quien se encontraba frente a ella, se las secaba con un pañuelo, tratando de consolarla. El sonido del disparo invadió todo el lugar. Kagome saltó del susto y miró preocupada hacia la puerta. Sesshomaru la acogió en sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Kagome, no te preocupes, que la pistola es de fogueo, no le hará daño, a ninguno.

-Lo sé, pero… desde que mi padre mu…rió… les tengo mucho miedo… él murió por un disparo… por tratar de defenderme de unos tipos… - confesó con la voz entrecortada.

-No te preocupes, que Inuyasha no es ningún asesino y si Bankotsu trata de hacer algo, hay seis personas más ahí dentro que lo defenderán.

-------- O --------

-De todas maneras Inuyasha, no tienes pruebas para meterme a la cárcel – comentó Bankotsu al darse cuente que seguía vivo.

-Claro que sí, tengo tres pruebas. La primera, el frasco de veneno que tienes escondido, segundo, gravé toda nuestra conversación – respondió eso último con una sonrisa de victoria, lo que provocó una mirada de más ira – y tercero – levantó la mirada – la policía está aquí.

El rostro de Bankotsu se desfiguró completamente al ver salir de sus escondites a cuatro oficiales de policía, acompañados por Miroku y Kouga. Todos con una pistola en la mano.

-Y que ni se te ocurra avisarle nada de esto a Kikyo, porque ahí si estarás muerto.

-¿Y para que le avisaría a la persona que me involucró en esto? – dijo Bankotsu, mientras uno de los policías lo esposaba.

-¿Acaso el collar que compraste ayer no era para ella? – preguntó Inuyasha algo confundido.

-No. Ni para mi madre, como le dije a Kagome. Era para una chica que conozco hace muchos años, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida… Pensaba irme con ella luego de acabar con esto…

-Que lástima… - dijo Inuyasha con sarcasmo. Que descarado era.

-¿Cómo atraparás a Kikyo?

-Eso lo veremos después, tengo que ver a Kagome.

La policía se llevó a Bankotsu hasta la patrulla. Miroku y Kouga los acompañaron, para asegurarse de que el chico estuviera en una celda y no intentara nada para escapar.

Inuyasha entró en la cocina y vio a Sesshomaru abrazando a Kagome, quien no paraba de llorar. Se le partió el alma verla así, por lo que se acercó a ella. Sesshomaru le dejó el camino libre y salió del lugar para darles algo de espacio. Inuyasha con sus manos le secó las lágrimas que corrían por las rosadas mejillas de Kagome, para luego tomarle el rostro y besarla.

-Ya está, pequeña, todo está bien. Ya se lo llevaron.

Los ojos de Kagome todavía reflejaban algo de miedo. Se abrazó muy fuerte a su novio, estaba feliz de que estuviera a salvo, pero también le preocupaba que ahora debiera enfrentar a Kikyo, y sinceramente, la consideraba una amenaza más grande.

Luego de cinco minutos, ambos salieron de la cocina y fueron hasta el living, donde Sesshomaru vertía en café envenenado en un frasco para llevarlo al juicio de Bankotsu que harían luego de atrapar a Kikyo.

-Sesshomaru, lleva a Kagome a tu casa por favor, iré a la estación de policía y luego iré a buscarla.

-OK, está tranquilo, que Rin y yo la cuidaremos bien.

Los tres salieron del hotel, Sesshomaru se llevó a Kagome a su casa tal como lo había dicho, mientras que Inuyasha fue hasta la policía para indicarle a Bankotsu algunas cosas para atrapar a Kikyo.

-Hola muchachos – saludó a sus dos amigos, quienes lo esperaban.

-Hola, ¿cómo está Kagome? – preguntó Kouga.

-Bien, Sesshomaru la llevó a su casa, ellos la cuidaran por un rato. Ahora, ¿donde está Bankotsu?

-Al final del pasillo, en la celda de la izquierda – indicó Miroku.

Inuyasha fue hacia el lugar que le habían indicado. Al ver que era él, el guardia lo dejó pasar sin presentar problema. El chico caminó hasta el final del pasillo y se paró frente a la celda.

-Wow, está buena – dijo con sarcasmo – esa cama debe ser cómoda – Bankotsu le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué quieres? ¿No te basta con verme tras las rejas?

-La verdad es que me gustaría verte muerto, pero bueno, esa penalidad ya no es legal – dijo sincero -. Vine a verte porque tú me ayudarás a atrapar a Kikyo.

-¿Y que quieres que haga? – preguntó ya resignado.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es… - Inuyasha le dio una serie de indicaciones, antes de pasarle el teléfono para que la llamara.

-_¿Aló? ¿Bankotsu? _– dijo ella al contestar.

-Si, amor, ¿cómo estás? – Bankotsu si que era un buen actor.

-_Bien, ¿cómo te fue con Kagome? _

-Excelente, ya no molestará más.

-_Entonces ella está… _

-Si. Oye mañana voy a Tokio, ¿nos juntamos a celebrar?

_-¡Claro! Mañana debo quedarme hasta tarde en la universidad, ¿qué tal si me vienes a buscar?_

-OK, nos vemos entonces.

-_¡Adiós! _– Kikyo parecía emocionada, que pena que todo fuera una trampa.

-------- O --------

Inuyasha llegó una hora más tarde a la casa de Sesshomaru. Kagome se había quedado dormida en el sillón, mientras veía televisión. El chico la miró enternecido, parecía un angelito, estaba tan tranquila. La tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta su auto, donde la tapó con una manta para que no se resfriara. Les dio las gracias a su hermano y cuñada y se fue con Kagome a su departamento.

Estacionó el auto en el subterráneo y luego subió en el ascensor hasta su departamento con su novia en brazos. Abrió la puerta y la llevó hasta la habitación, donde la recostó en la cama. Kagome se movió ligeramente mientras despertaba. Abrió poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose con una ambarina mirada, que la veía con ternura. Sonrió de la misma forma, al ver que su Inuyasha ya volvía a estar con ella.

-¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó al notar que ya no estaba en el sillón donde había caído dormida.

-En casa – Inuyasha consideraba que ese departamento era tanto de él, como de Kagome. Había decidido que no quería separarse nunca de ella, no lo soportaría otra vez. Era lo que más amaba en el mundo – ya es tarde, vuelve a dormir.

-No puedo dormir con este vestido – contestó con una sonrisa levantándose para poder colocarse el pijama.

Inuyasha sonrió también. Al igual que Kagome, el chico tenía mucho sueño, por lo que imitó a su novia y luego se metió en la cama, esperándola. Kagome apagó la luz y se acostó a su lado. La abrazó, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, antes de susurrarle al oído:

-Te amo, Kagome.

-Y yo a ti, Inuyasha.

A la mañana siguiente.

Al despertar, Kagome notó que Inuyasha no estaba a su lado. Lo buscó con la mirada y lo vio buscando algo en el armario.

-¿Vas a alguna parte? – preguntó interesada.

-OH, amor, ya despertaste – dijo él volteándose a verla – si, vamos a Tokio a atrapar a Kikyo.

-¿Te irás? – volvió a preguntar, esta vez, con tono triste, sentándose en la cama.

-Si – Inuyasha se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. Tomó sus manos y la miró fijamente – escucha, si algo sale mal, quiero que sepas…

-No hagas eso – lo interrumpió la muchacha, él la miró extrañado -, no te despidas como si no nos vamos a volver a ver. No quiero separarme de ti de nuevo.

-Pero Kagome…

-Prométeme que volverás – Inuyasha la miró fijamente -, prométemelo – repitió ahora con una lágrima en los ojos.

-Te lo prometo. Y no llores más princesa, porque cuando vuelva, nuestra vida será perfecta, te lo aseguro.

-¿Cuándo volverás? – preguntó acercándose al rostro de Inuyasha.

-Mañana por la mañana.

-Dormiré solita…

-Mm… no invites a nadie – bromeó, pero con cara seria.

-Ay, tonto, las cosas que se te ocurren – y lo besó.

-------- O --------

Una hora más tarde ya estaban rumbo a Tokio en el avión. Miroku, Kouga e Inuyasha iban acompañados de tres policías que custodiaban a Bankotsu. El avión arribó en el aeropuerto de Tokio exactamente a las dos de la tarde. Tenían por lo menos tres horas antes de que Bankotsu se reuniera con Kikyo, por lo que en ese tiempo irían a atrapar al otro cómplice.

Bankotsu les indicó donde podrían encontrar a Naraku, por lo que Inuyasha y dos policías que se habían unido al grupo, se dirigieron al lugar. Llegaron a un edificio antiguo, casi en ruinas, donde se ubicaba una botillería de la peor calidad. Inuyasha entró junto con los dos hombres y reconoció a Naraku al instante. Se encontraba acomodando unas botellas.

-¿Naraku Hishawa? – preguntó el chico para confirmar.

-Si, soy yo – dijo éste volteándose a mirar a los recién llegados.

-Queda detenido por intento de violación y complicidad en el atentado con bomba en el edificio Lanzas de Diamante – informó Inuyasha con tono de superioridad.

-Pero yo no… ¡Ah! Ya me acuerdo de ti, tú eres el chiquillo que fue a defender a la mocosa esa que yo iba a…

-Lo ve, está confesando, ahora por favor acompáñenos, está detenido por tiempo indefinido.

Luego de que los policías de llevaron a Naraku, Inuyasha fue hasta la casa de Kikyo para encontrar más pruebas para inculparla. La chica vivía sola en un departamento en el centro de Tokio. El conserje puso un poco de resistencia para dejarlo entrar, pero al ver que tenía una placa policial, que le había dado uno de los policías, lo dejó. El hombre le indicó a Inuyasha cual era el departamento de Kikyo y le abrió la puerta con la llave que tenía en recepción.

-_Coronas doradas con flores rojas, coronas doradas con flores rojas –_se repetía en su mente, mientras las buscaba. Kagome le había dibujado las coronas para que supiera como eran.

Bajo la cama, no. Bajo el sofá, no. En su armario, no. ¿Dónde rayos las había dejado? Se paseó por todo el departamento, buscó en todos los closets que había en la casa, y por fin las encontró bien escondidas en el armario del baño.

-¡BINGO! Aquí están.

Salió del departamento con los adornos en la mano. Subió al taxi que lo había llevado hasta ahí y se dirigió a donde estaban los demás.

-OK, aquí están – dijo mostrándoles lo que había encontrado – ahora vamos a buscar a Kikyo.

Subieron a la patrulla policial y se dirigieron a la universidad de Tokio, donde Bankotsu se encontraría con Kikyo. Llegaron. Cuatro policías armados, Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga y Bankotsu se dirigieron a la entrada. Todos, excepto Bankotsu, se escondieron tras la pared para no ser vistos, mientras que el chico de ojos azules se quedó parado en la puerta. Sacó su celular y la llamó.

-¿Kikyo?

-_Hola amor, ¿dónde estás?_

-Aquí, afuera, esperándote.

-_OK, voy para allá._

Al parecer, la universidad estaba vacía. ¿Qué hacía Kikyo ahí a esas horas? Tres minutos después apareció por la puerta. Sonrió al ver a Bankotsu, y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Kikyo, el juego terminó y tú perdiste – dijo Inuyasha detrás de ella. Kikyo abrió los ojos asombrada. Miró a Bankotsu y éste la miraba seriamente. Volteó para ver que sucedía y vio a todos los hombres que la esperaban para atraparla.

Uno de los policías se le acercó, y le agarró los brazos por detrás, inmovilizándola. Otro, esposó nuevamente a Bankotsu y lo llevó al lado del resto.

-Inuyasha – dijo llena de odio, mirándolo fríamente.

-Nunca debiste meterte con Kagome – contestó de la misma forma.

-Bankotsu me traicionaste.

-Sólo ríndete ¿si?, ya no hay nada más que hacer – dijo él mirando el suelo.

-Bankotsu… - una lágrima salió de su ojo, pero no era por pena, sino por rabia, ira.

Aprovechó de que el policía que la tenía detenida soltó un poco su agarre, para pegarle un gran codazo en el pecho, quedando sin aire. Le quitó rápidamente la pistola y apuntó a los demás para que no se acercaran.

-Kikyo, deja la pistola – ordenó Inuyasha – todo acabó ya. No tienes que poner resistencia, de todas formas iras a la cárcel.

-¡Cállate! ¡Preferiría estar muerta, a estar en la cárcel!

-Ya ríndete – dijo Bankotsu, tratando de convencerla.

-¡Cállate traidor! ¡¿Acaso ahora me vas a decir que Kagome está viva?!

-Claro, muy viva.

Kikyo gritó con furia y apuntando a su ex novio, disparó tres veces a Bankotsu en el pecho, quien cayó inmediatamente al suelo, empapado en sangre. Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y salió corriendo del lugar, entrado al edificio de biología de la universidad. Inuyasha enfurecido salió persiguiéndola.

-¡Inuyasha! – gritó Miroku al verlo corren en la misma dirección en la que Kikyo se había ido.

-No se preocupen por mí, yo la traeré – les contestó – ustedes vean a Bankotsu.

Inuyasha entró en el edificio y vio a Kikyo corriendo por el pasillo. Fue tras ella. Kikyo volteó y disparó en su dirección, pero Inuyasha lo esquivó, escondiéndose detrás de una mesa. La chica siguió corriendo.

-Kikyo ya entrégate – le gritó Inuyasha, quien volvía a perseguirla.

Kikyo se enredó con unas cuerdas que había en el suelo y cayó, dañándose su tobillo. Volteó para comprobar que Inuyasha aún la seguía y era así. Nerviosa, apuntó hacia él con la pistola y disparó. El muchacho gritó de dolor, pero la bala había llegado solo a su antebrazo, por lo que podía seguir, según él.

Apuntó nuevamente hacia él, esta vez, tratando de que la bala impactara en su corazón. Pero al tirar del gatillo, la bala no salió, ya que se habían terminado.

-¿Se te acaban los recursos, Kikyo? – Preguntó burlón. Vio que Miroku entraba por la parte de atrás - ¿crees que con una pequeña herida en mi brazo haría que cesara de perseguirte? Perdiste Kikyo, y ahora te pudrirás en la cárcel. ¡Ahora!

Miroku le dio un fuerte golpe en la parte de atrás del cuello, haciendo que Kikyo cayera inconciente.

-Gracias amigo – dijo Inuyasha, mientras agarraba su brazo, tratando de que la sangre parara de salir un poco.

-No te preocupes, ahora tenemos que curarte esa herida.

Miroku tomó a Kikyo en brazos, llevándola por encima de su hombro. Llegaron donde los demás estaban. Una ambulancia había llegado para socorrer a Bankotsu. Ambos amigos llegaron ahí. Miroku dejó a Kikyo en la patrulla de policías, donde la esposaron y la llevaron a la cárcel. Ya no había caso esperar, todas las pruebas estaban y Kikyo era definitivamente una asesina. Además de querer matar a Kagome, ahora le había disparado a Inuyasha y Bankotsu.

Inuyasha subió a la ambulancia y partieron al hospital. Mientras viajaban, Bankotsu agonizaba.

-Creo que ahora me verás muerto, estarás contento por fin – bromeó con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿No lucharás por salvarte?

-¿Y para que lo haría? Si me recupero, iré de todas formas a la cárcel, y no viviré feliz con mi amada… Perdona todos los problemas que te causé todos estos años.

-Ya es algo tarde para disculparse… pero te perdono.

-Inuyasha… ¿puedo pedirte un último favor?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Puedes entregarle un presente que hay en mi oficina a Kagura Miwa, y dile que la amo.

-Claro.

-Gra… - Bankotsu cerró los ojos y su corazón dejó de latir. Había muerto.

* * *

**Waaa! q les parecio?? igual me dio un poco de pena la muerte de Bankotsu. Kikyo es una malditaa!!! La odio! y le disparo a Inuyasha!! q desgraciadaaa1!!**

**Gracias por los reviewss! me encantaron**

**y no se pierdan el ultimo cap de esta historia :D**

**weno eso ps, dejen reviews.**

**Nos vemos prontoo**

**Chauuu (K)**

**PD: CLICK EN GO!! XD**


	15. Luego de la Tormenta, Viene la Felicidad

**Luego de la Tormenta, Viene la Felicidad.**

_***Flash Back***_

_-Adiós – dijo Inuyasha antes de salir de la habitación y luego del departamento._

_Kagome se quedó unos segundos mirando el lugar por donde su novio se había ido. Como le habría gustado ir con él, pero Inuyasha le había dicho innumerables veces que era muy peligroso y que no quería perderla. Escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, se había ido. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, aunque le había prometido que volvería, tenía que darle algo para que recordara la promesa. Salió rápidamente de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta._

_-¡Inuyasha! – gritó al verlo parado al final del pasillo, esperando el ascensor._

_El chico notó la tristeza en su voz, él se sentía de la misma manera, pero si quería vivir felizmente con ella, debía cumplir su deber. La muchacha corrió por el pasillo hasta él. Inuyasha la recibió con los brazos abiertos y la besó con todo el amor que podía entregar._

_-Que linda te ves cuando te sonrojas…_

_-Inuyasha quiero que te lleves esto – dijo sacándose su collar de luna que llevaba a todas partes -, para que recuerdes la promesa que me hiciste y vuelvas a mi lado – el joven la miró enternecido por aquel gesto, sin duda quería volver para estar con ella para siempre – llámame cuando todo esté bien._

_***Fin Flash Back***_

_-"Inuyasha Taisho no se encuentra en estos momentos, por favor deja tu mensaje luego de de escuchar el tono" _– habló la contestadora.

-Kagome, perdona por no llamarte antes – dijo Inuyasha a quien recién le habían enyesado el brazo -, debes estar dormida ya, claro, es más de media noche. Ya atrapamos a Kikyo, pero… - sonaba serio, algo melancólico – hubo un par de imprevistos, te los contaré luego, ¿si?... Nos vemos y… Te amo, Kagome.

Colgó el teléfono y dio una última mirada al cuerpo inerte de Bankotsu, que yacía sobre una camilla. Los doctores habían tratado de hacer todo lo posible, en la ambulancia, para que el chico volviera a la vida, pero no lo lograron. Bankotsu le había pedido que le diera un presente a su amada, y obviamente lo haría, conocía muy bien lo que era amar a alguien, y si esa persona te correspondía, era un sentimiento maravilloso. La mujer a la que Bankotsu amaba se merecía saber que era lo que había pasado, y también que supiera lo que el chico sentía.

-Inuyasha – Kouga, quien había posado su mano en el hombro del muchacho, lo había sacado de sus pensamientos – debemos irnos.

-OH, si, claro – accedió. Inuyasha apagó la luz de la habitación y salió de ahí.

-------- O --------

Kagome pasó esa noche durmiendo en el sofá de la sala. Se había quedado dormida ahí, esperando noticias de su novio. Al despertar la mañana siguiente, todo el cuerpo le dolía. Miró hacia todos lados, pero Inuyasha aún no había regresado. Vio que había un mensaje en la contestadora, apretó el botón rojo para escucharlo y era de Inuyasha.

-_Kagome, perdona por no llamarte antes, debes estar dormida ya, claro, es más de media noche. Ya atrapamos a Kikyo, pero… hubo un par de imprevistos, te los contaré luego, ¿si?... Nos vemos y… Te amo, Kagome. _

-¿Qué habrá pasado? – Se preguntaba a cada minuto – por lo menos ya atraparon a Kikyo. Debo estar tranquila, Inuyasha llegará en cualquier momento.

Decidió tomar una ducha para poder relajarse un poco y tratar de disminuir el dolor de su cuerpo. Estuvo duchándose por unos quince minutos. Luego se vistió muy linda, para recibir a su novio.

-_Por lo menos ayer aproveché de comprar el regalo de navidad para Inuyasha. Pero, ¿por qué se demora tanto? _

Ya eran casi las doce del día, e Inuyasha no daba señales de vida.

-_¿Y si le ocurrió algo al avión? Ay, Kagome, te estás poniendo paranoica. _

Pero a pesar de eso, seguía con una constante preocupación. Se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un rico almuerzo para cuando el chico llegara. Terminó de cocinar la lasaña, y él todavía no llegaba. ¿Pero que pasaba? ¿Y ni siquiera llamaba?

Justo en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Corrió a la sala, saltó al sillón y contestó el teléfono, con la esperanza de que fuera él.

-_¿Kagome? _– preguntó Sango desde el otro lado.

-OH, hola, Sango – dijo con decepción.

-_Vaya, gracias, yo también te quiero._

-No, es que… creí que era Inuyasha.

-_¿Todavía no llega?_

-No…

-_Pero no te preocupes, amiga. El avión salió hace casi tres horas, porque estaba retrasado, pero llegará ahí en cualquier momento, solo espera._

-OK, gracias.

Conversaron un rato más y luego cortó. Encendió la televisión para distraerse un poco. Luego de veinte minutos, el sonido de la puerta abrirse la sacó de sus pensamientos. Volteó y ahí estaba él, con una media sonrisa y el brazo enyesado. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al ver que estaba a salvo en casa. Se levantó del sillón y corrió a abrazarlo, cuidando de no hacerle daño a su brazo.

-Ya no llores, Kagome, estoy aquí – dijo acariciando su cabello.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tu brazo? – preguntó ella conduciéndolo a la sala, para que se pusiera cómodo.

-Kikyo… me disparó – Kagome se llevó una mano a la frente con frustración – y hay algo más que debes saber…

-Me estás asustando, ¿Miroku y Kouga están bien?

-Ellos si, pero… - guardó silencio por unos segundos, pero ante la mirada insistente de Kagome, tuvo que continuar – Bankotsu está muerto, Kikyo lo mató.

Kagome lo miró muy asombrada. Nunca se esperó esa respuesta. ¿Bankotsu, muerto? No podía ser cierto. ¿Pero no era que Kikyo lo amaba?

-No te creo.

-Créeme, es verdad.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Ella se enfureció al saber que tú seguías con vida.

-¡Dios! ¡Es una perra! ¡Ay, cuanto la odio!

-Pero ya no hay vuelta atrás, princesa. Además ella está tras las rejas y me encargaré de que no salga en muchos, pero muchos años. No dejaré que se acerque a ti nunca más.

-Gracias por cuidarme tanto, Inuyasha.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Te amo demasiado y debo proteger que nadie te aleje de mí.

Kagome lo miró enternecida y luego lo besó dulcemente.

Tres días más tarde volvieron a Shimoda. Junto en Noche Buena. La casa de Kagome estaba decorada desde hace un par de semanas, pero por se 24 de Diciembre, la señora Higurashi, Souta y el abuelo habían llevado la decoración a otro nivel. Todo se veía hermoso, y lo mejor de todo, era que esa noche nevaba.

La tradicional cena de navidad trascurrió con naturalidad. Los cinco presentes se veían tan alegres, ya la tormenta había pasado y ahora merecían ser felices. A media noche, todos se reunieron en la sala, frente al árbol de navidad estaban Souta, Sonomi y el abuelo. Kagome e Inuyasha se encontraban parados en la puerta, contemplando la escena. En ese momento Souta los miró.

-Oigan, ¿saben dónde están parados? – preguntó sonriente. Ambos lo miraron extrañados – miren arriba.

Al mismo tiempo, ambos jóvenes miraron arriba y había un muérdago colgado. Se vieron a los ojos, con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Muérdago – dijo Inuyasha. Tomó el rostro de Kagome y la besó.

Al separarse, Kagome lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó hasta donde estaban los demás. Tomó el regalo que tenía para él, que estaba bajo el árbol y se lo dio. Inuyasha lo abrió y dentro encontró dos collares, de los cuales, cada uno tenía una parte del corazón.

-Gracias, amor – dijo luego de darle a Kagome el suyo, y colocárselo – yo también tengo algo para ti – buscó en su saco una pequeña cajita, luego se arrodilló frente a ella – Kagome, ¿te casarías conmigo? – dijo abriendo la caja y mostrando un hermoso anillo de diamante. Una lágrima de felicidad cayó del ojo de la chica.

-¡Si! ¡Por supuesto que si! – le contestó. Inuyasha tomó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo a Kagome.

La muchacha lo abrazó fuertemente. Se sentía muy feliz, por fin podría estar con Inuyasha para siempre, sin que nada o nadie lo impidiera. Su madre la abrazó luego, felicitándola, al igual que a Inuyasha, a quien le agradecía de que fuera tan atento y protector con su hija, y le decía que era el mejor para ella. Brindaron con champaña por el compromiso.

El día 3 de Enero, Kagome volvió con Inuyasha a Tokio. Iban a arrendar un departamento para ella, para que se quedara el año que le quedaba por estudiar. Habían acordado que la boda la harían luego de que Kagome terminara los estudios. Si tenía suerte, se graduaría al terminar ese semestre, sino, lo haría al siguiente. Inuyasha volvió a Kioto para seguir con la empresa, pero a decir verdad, el caso de Bankotsu y Kikyo lo había hecho muy popular como abogado, y diariamente lo llamaban para contratarlo. Se había convertido también en el abogado y representante de Kagome.

La muchacha, junto con Sango, volvió a la universidad de Tokio. Todos la recibieron de la manera más alegre posible, todos se contentaban que hubiera vuelto sana y salva. Claro, las preguntas de por qué había desaparecido por tantos meses no paraban y siempre les respondía lo mismo: "Kikyo fue la culpable"

La noticia de que había vuelto recorrió toda la cuidad, por lo que las llamadas de las importantes revistas que ansiaban a la gran modelo, Kagome Higurashi, no se detenían. Por los créditos de modelar para estas importantes empresas, hicieron que ganara mucho en la universidad, pudiendo graduarse en julio de ese año, junto con todas sus compañeras.

La relación entre Inuyasha y Kagome se hacía cada día más fuerte. Al contrario de su relación de antes, se veían seguidamente, claro, porque él era su representante. Al graduarse, acordaron que la boda se realizaría el mismo día que se habían reconciliado el año anterior, el 15 de Agosto.

La boda la celebraron de Kioto. Sango era la dama de honor, Miroku el padrino. Había muchos invitados, la iglesia estaba llena, amigos, periodistas, representante de grandes empresas, etc. Todos se veían my felices. Kagome lucía un vestido rosa pálido, el cabello tomado, con pequeños rulos que le caían y un ramo de rosas blancas, que complementaba perfecto. Inuyasha estaba en el altar, esperando que ella llegara a su lado, para convertirla por fin en la señora Taisho.

La música comenzó a sonar, anunciando la entrada de la novia. Sango entró primero, seguida por Sesshomaru, quien llevaba del brazo a Kagome. Caminaron hasta el altar, donde la chica tomó el brazo de Inuyasha, subiendo hasta estar frente al cura.

-Inuyasha Taisho, ¿aceptas a Kagome Higurashi como esposa, para amarla y respetarla, en las buenas y las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe? – preguntó el padre.

-Acepto.

-Y tú, Kagome Higurashi, ¿aceptas a Inuyasha Taisho como esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en las buenas y las malas, hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto.

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer. Ya puedes besar a la novia.

Inuyasha abrazó a la chica por la cintura, y ella por el cuello, y la besó dulcemente, pero transmitiendo mucho amor y pasión. Todos aplaudieron.

Luego de la misa, se reunieron en el gran salón, para la recepción. El vals, el banquete, el show, eran perfectos. Inuyasha comenzó con el brindis.

-Amigos, gracias por venir hoy – comenzó -, gracias por apoyarnos en este día tan especial para nosotros. Saben, he estado pensando en algo, algo que el padre dijo. Kagome, quiero decirte que a donde vayas iré contigo, si vives, viviré contigo, si ríes, reiré contigo, si muertes, moriré contigo, porque nadie nos separará Kagome, ni siquiera la muerte. Te amo, mi princesa.

-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha – contestó Kagome, con una lágrima en los ojos. Se levantó de su asiento y lo besó.

Se fueron de luna de miel a Hawai, donde estuvieron dos largas semanas. Un día por la mañana, Kagome despertó mareada, y con muchas ganas de vomitar. Inuyasha había salido a comprar y ella estaba tumbada frente al inodoro, vomitando. Esos síntomas, todo coincidía, además su periodo estaba retrasado. Inuyasha llegó media hora más tarde. Kagome ya se sentía un poco mejor, por lo que salió a recibirlo.

-Inuyasha tengo que contarte algo – dijo seria.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó preocupado.

-Amor, vamos a ser padres.

La cara de preocupación de Inuyasha se borró de inmediato, cambiando a una de extrema felicidad, abrazando a su esposa, demostrándole lo feliz que era.

***FIN***

* * *

**Holaaa! como estan? aqui está el final de la historia. Saben q? note q ahora, al final, Inuyasha como que maduro, no lo creen? En el comienzo lo veía como un chico de unos 17 años, pero ahora, es todo un hombre. **

**Bueno, les deseo una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo. Que lo pasen muy bien. Y nos vemos pronto!**

**Adios! y felicidades! :)**


End file.
